Happily Everafter: Part 4 of the Tragic Accident
by PriscillaPal
Summary: Chapter 20 is up. A cure for Abe is found. Ivy reveals a secret.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Stefano returns one of the prisoners.   
  
It had been a year since that fateful day that Julian Crane turned over Lexie Carver, Baby Theo Carver, and the highly annoying Liz Sanbourne, to Stefano DiMera. It had been a year since Pilar, and her family, finally found proof that Martin Fitzgerald, beloved husband of Pilar, and father of Antonio, Luis, Teresa and Miguel, was indeed dead. The family laid him to rest, with friends and family in attendance. Pilar never gave up, trying to figure out how her husband ended up inside a brick pillar. It had been a year, since Fox and Whitney got married, and moved into the guest house on the Crane Estate. It had been a year since Julian and Fox, were able to force Austin out of Crane Industries with proof of Alistair being alive. Austin left town shortly after, returning to Salem. Teresa, was in no shape to accept the young man's kind offer of love and adoration, as she was still so shocked and hurt over her father's death.  
  
Other events happened within that year. Julian, took up where Tony left off, and had both Eve and his own respective marriage, dissolved quickly, and the two were married in a small ceremony, with only select family and friends in attendance. That meant Sheridan, and a reluctant Luis(he liked Eve, but he still hated Julian's guts!). Celeste, Whitney and Fox. Simone refused to attend, and T.C., was off with John Black. Both men were still trying to find the women they loved, Marlena and Lexie.  
  
Tony, unfortunately, got off, since Alistair wasn't really dead. And that was actually verified, when Stefano called Julian one last time. Julian had been appalled and did not want to know how the prisoners were! He wanted to forget all about his part in that fiasco! Stefano told him that he would send part of Alistair's finger(yes, another finger!), through the mail, to show proof that the Crane patriarch, was indeed alive. Stefano did as was promised, much to the disgust of Luis and Sam.  
  
Tony also escaped being brought up on attempted murder charges, by bringing in a doctor, who claimed that Tony's blood disease had returned, yet again! Tony returned to Salem, but vowed to get back at Eve and Julian, for making a fool out of him. Julian replying that 'he did that so well himself', made things worse!  
  
And finally, the birth of the twins, was a much awaited event, though Eve suspected that it was only much awaited, just to her and Julian. Julian, used his clout in the town, to begin 'count-down' articles, to the day of the babies births. Die-hard Evian fans ate it up! People that hated both of them, used the papers to line bird cages.  
  
But, the important thing was, Julian and Eve were together, married, and then, the proud parents of twins, a boy and a girl, that they decided to name Evan and Erin Crane. The birth had been more exhausting to Julian than Eve. Eve had told him that he really didn't have to be in there with her, since she knew how delicate his sensibilities were.   
  
But Julian had said he would hear of none of it! Of course he would be with her during the delivery! Eve figured he might be alright, since he had delivered Tabitha Lennox's child. But, as soon as the first head crowned, Julian fell to the floor, having passed out. Eve really hadn't had the time to notice, busy as she was. And for her, Julian's being unconscious during the births of their children, was of little or no importance to her. The point was, he was there for her now, ready, as her beloved husband, to raise their children together. Only, as per the norm, there was trouble on the horizon....  
  
Eve hurried down the stairs of the Crane mansion. She had been paged to the hospital, and had an emergency coming in. She hurried towards the dining-room to get a little breakfast she could eat on the run.  
  
Eve would have to admit, that she had been surprised when Julian told her he didn't mind her keeping her job at the hospital. Nor did her long hours irritate him, though when she got home, he always made it clear how much he missed her!  
  
What a change from T.C.! She instantly felt guilty. T.C. was going through the unimaginable. T.C. and poor John Black. And in a way, Lexie and precious baby Theo's kidnappings had been all her fault!  
  
Because when Lexie's car was found at the airport, there was a bottle of chloroform, new, found in the car with Liz's fingerprints all over it! Fingerprints that Pilar had brought over from the FBI. And Liz would've never even been a negative factor in their lives, if Eve had just told the truth about her past with her sister, in the first place! She couldn't even look T.C. in the eye these days. But then again, he wasn't around much anyway. Everytime he got a new lead on Stefano's whereabouts, he and John Black, went off on what would be the first of many wild goose chases.  
  
Eve shook her head and walked towards the dining-room. She heard a gurgle and smiled. The twins were getting their breakfast and....  
  
'Julian!' Eve cried out.  
  
Julian, was reading the paper, and feeding both Evan and Erin eggs! It appeared as if he had mashed them until they were practically paste like. He spooned some into Evan's mouth. His little lips parted and took them in.  
  
Julian didn't even jump, when Eve yelled his name. He put down the paper and stood up. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
'How is my beautiful wife this morning? Come, sit down and join us.'  
  
'Julian, you can't feed the twins that kind of food...'  
  
Erin began kicking her feet against the high chair! Julian smiled.  
  
'She wants more eggs.'  
  
'Yes, of course she does.' Eve said, rolling her eyes. She then turned and walked out into the hallway. She picked up the phone and called the hospital.  
  
'Yes, this is Dr. Crane, can you get someone else to cover for a few hours? There's an emergency here at home. Thank you, goodbye.'  
  
Eve hung up, then turned around and faced Julian. He smiled at her. He always smiled when she referred to herself as 'Mrs. Crane' or 'Dr. Crane'!  
  
'Are you planning on feeding them yourself, dear?'  
  
'Yes, I am! Julian, I know it's tempting to spoil them, but what they really need to be eating is baby food.'  
  
Julian sighed.  
  
'Darling, have you seen the looks of that slop? My God! I mean, I cannot believe that you would want our children to eat such poor nourishment.'  
  
'It is not 'poor nourishment' Julian. And just because it's not what you would eat yourself, doesn't make it bad for them.'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'You really are angry, aren't you?'  
  
Eve's face softened and she walked up to him. She pulled on his tie, teasingly.  
  
'I could never be angry with you. I guess I'm just a bit jealous....and sad.'  
  
'Jealous of what?'  
  
'Jealous that you have more time to spend with the babies than I do.'  
  
'For God's sakes, Eve! Take some time off from the hospital then! I thought you went back to work entirely too early anyway!'  
  
Eve didn't answer, but peeked at the babies. Evan was sitting in his highchair, calm as you could please. Erin almost looked as if she were scowling, still waiting for Daddy to feed her more eggs!  
  
Eve looked at Julian again.  
  
'Maybe you do have a point.'  
  
'Yes, I do. And another thing: I know how you feel about this, but we are going to have to be practical. With our schedules, a nanny might not be such a bad idea.'  
  
Eve didn't answer at first. There were servants in the house, but Eve had made it clear that she certainly didn't expect them to be looking after her babies, something Julian didn't agree with. He had then wanted to hire a nanny, but Eve didn't want strangers caring for her children. When she and T.C. had had the girls, they had trusted friends help out in binds, like Grace or sometimes Pilar. A nanny to Eve, was a stranger.  
  
So, Whitney had begun helping out. And Eve knew it was not right.  
  
Fox and Julian, spent a lot of time at Crane Industries, and while Eve knew Whitney loved Evan and Erin, she needed to do something of her own. Eve sensed that just being Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane, was not enough for her daughter.  
  
'You have a point. I mean, Whitney has her own life. I think I'm going to try and convince her to go back to school or something. She looks bored around here.'  
  
Julian raised a brow. Neither Ivy nor Rebecca had ever been bored just lying around here! But then again, those two women were a special breed in themselves.  
  
'Whitney is just feeling her way around here, that's all. She will be fine. I'm more worried about our situation here. Now, I think you need to make arrangements to take more than just the morning off. If you are going to continue to work, then we are going to need someone to look after Evan and Erin, when we're not around. And I know you feel uncomfortable about some stranger taking care of them. That's why you should do the interviewing. Surely, you'll find someone you feel somewhat comfortable with.'  
  
Eve nodded. Julian was making sense. Julian reached out and pulled her into an embrace. Erin began began kicking again. Eve pulled away.  
  
'You'll have to excuse me, Mr. Crane. There's just a little something I have to take care of.'  
  
She walked over to the twins. Her heart melted, when Evan smiled up at her. Her eyes fell upon Erin, who was still kicking. Eve sat down, then reached out and held one of her feet still.  
  
'Missy, you're going to be trouble.' she said, pulling the baby food closer to her. Julian walked back in as well. He sat down.  
  
'I'll feed Evan.' he offered.  
  
'Oh yeah, how hard will that be! He'll eat anything!'  
  
Julian smiled. He secretly agreed. His son was a pretty easy going baby. Erin could be a little more work. But he had always liked a challenge, and one just had to be a bit more forceful with Erin, that was all.  
  
Julian watched as Eve attempted to spoon some baby food in Erin's mouth. Erin kept her lips clamped tightly shut. The doorbell rang just then, and the sound of shoes walking quickly could be heard. Soon after, so could a piercing scream!  
  
Erin began to cry! Evan looked as if he wanted to! Eve began to get up, but Julian gave her a sharp look.  
  
'No! Stay here with the twins!'  
  
Eve nodded fearfully, then pulled Evan's highchair closer to Erin's. They both stopped crying suddenly and stared at their mother.  
  
Julian walked up behind the maid that had answered the door, then stopped short. The maid had a hand over her mouth. Julian's own mouth dropped open. Good Lord!  
  
For sitting on the outside of the door, was Alistair Crane. He was in a wheelchair and staring into space. His middle finger was missing. Julian eased past the horrified maid, and looked out of the door. There was not a soul around. But that didn't matter. His father could have only come from one place. Stefano DiMera had decided to return his father home, thus, breaking the deal Julian had had with him.   
  
Julian wondered who else would be coming home soon....  
  
****  
  
Sam, Luis and Sheridan arrived, soon after. The media began to circle the property, but Julian made special arrangements to keep them at bay. Whitney came over as well. Julian told Fox to stay at the office.  
  
'Julian, I just spoke with your maid. She said she didn't notice anyone else on the property. Did you see anyone running away or anything out of the ordinary?' Sam asked.  
  
'No! Look, I'm sorry to snap at you like that, but you must understand how upsetting this is. My father has been obviously tortured, nor was he given proper medical treatment after DiMera shot him!'  
  
Sheridan walked over to Julian and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
'It's alright. This is just as big a shock to us as it is to everyone. Right Luis?'  
  
But Luis was eyeing Julian. He had always found it a little coincidental, that Julian had been the one to figure out that Alistair had been kidnapped and not killed. And they had never had any real proof as to WHO had kidnapped Alistair, until that finger showed up. No one else besides Stefano DiMera would be that vicious.  
  
Still, it had been mighty convenient that the finger had shown up at all. For while it cleared Tony DiMera on the murder charge, it also invalidated the will that left Austin Reed and Chad Harris in charge of the Crane fortune. Thus, Austin was forced to relinquish his control.   
  
Luis didn't like thinking about Austin. Probably because he had been wrong about him. He was good for Teresa. But his little sister, couldn't let go of Ethan, who still never paid her the time of day.  
  
And Chad Harris...well Chad was dead. And for what? Nothing!  
  
Luis didn't answer his wife and looked away. Julian looked at Sam.  
  
'Could I answer your questions later? Eve is upstairs alone with Father, and I just want to see how he's doing.'  
  
Julian really didn't care about how the old man was doing! He didn't like the idea of Eve being alone with Alistair! His father could be faking, or God knows what! And if he was alert or could speak one word, Alistair was capable of telling Eve about the 'company' he had, while he was in captivity.  
  
'Alright,' Sam answered, 'but I really can't let this slide, Julian.'  
  
'I'm not asking you to. But this has been such a shock. We were all so worried about Father...'  
  
Luis snorted! Sheridan lifted a brow. Julian was going a bit overboard!  
  
'Why don't you just see how Eve and father are doing, okay?' Sheridan suggested, pushing Julian from the room. Julian mouthed a 'thank you', then hurried up the stairs. Sheridan then faced Luis and Sam.  
  
'Okay! Spill it! What is it that you think my brother has done now?'  
  
Sam eyed Luis. He then stepped forward.  
  
'I think the proof that arrived here, verifying that your father was still alive, along with Lexie and Theo Carver's disappearances, are related.'  
  
Sheridan shrugged.  
  
'I thought it was pretty much assumed that Liz Sanbourne kidnapped Lexie and Theo?'  
  
Luis rolled his eyes.  
  
'Then where is she, Sheridan? The woman has literally disappeared off the face of this earth! There's no record of her even being in the airport, or on the premises! And while I was no fan of Liz's, Antonio has been very upset. He's sure she met with some sort of foul play. I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to agree with him.'  
  
'Fine, Luis, but how does that tie to Julian? Or do you just need a suspect, and my brother is the first person that comes to mind?'  
  
Luis walked over to her.  
  
'Honey, you know that's not fair.'  
  
'Do I?' Sheridan asked. Sam interrupted.  
  
'Look, Sheridan. I never believed for one minute, that it was just a coincidence, that on the same day that the FBI drops all the charges against Eve and Julian, a tape shows up that fingers Tony DiMera for Alistair's 'murder'. Three people from this town disappear: Lexie Carver, Theo Carver and Liz Sanbourne. Then, a finger shows up, identified to be Alistair's, allowing Julian and Fox to get their fortune back and damned near run poor Austin Reed from this town!'  
  
'You can't think that all of this is related?' Sheridan asked, incredulous.  
  
Luis looked at his wife.  
  
'The only reason we haven't made any of this public, is because T.C. would go ballistic if he thought for one moment, that Julian Crane had anything to do with Lexie and Theo disappearing. And in order to get them back, we need to keep cool heads.'  
  
Sheridan backed away from them.  
  
'Where in the hell are you getting the idea, that Julian had anything to do with those kidnappings?! Eve was in the hospital back then, remember? He never left her side!'  
  
Luis looked at Sam. Sam sighed.  
  
'There was a witness, Sheridan.'  
  
Sheridan looked Luis up and down, before looking at Sam again.  
  
'What do you mean, 'a witness'? Who is this person?'  
  
'I'm not at liberty to say.' Sam said, sorry he had said anything at all. Sheridan looked as if she were going to explode!  
  
Luis tried to comfort her.  
  
'Come on, honey. Let's just drop this and concentrate on your father.'  
  
'I'm telling my brother that you're targeting him in this investigation!'  
  
'Sheridan!' Luis said warningly.  
  
'Luis! I want to know who this person is, that says that she saw Julian kidnap three people!'  
  
'Sheridan, no one is saying that he, personally did it. But, he was seen in the area...along with Fox.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
Luis looked at Sam, then looked at Sheridan again.  
  
'Look, let's just calm down here, okay? There's no proof of anything yet.'  
  
'You're damned right there isn't, Luis! Look, I know my brother has a bad reputation, but I'm telling both of you, Julian is a changed man! I mean, I've come over here and seen him changing diapers and doing things that he never did with Ethan, Fox or any of his other children. He loves his life now and would not, I repeat, would not, do anything that would make what he has now, disappear! He would not kidnap anyone!'  
  
Sam and Luis looked at one another again. They did not realize that Whitney was standing behind one of the doors to the room, eavesdropping. She decided to go to Crane Industries and pay her husband a visit...and to warn him.  
  
****  
  
Eve checked Alistair's pupils with a pen light, then got up from the bed. When she turned around, she did not see Alistair's eyes suddenly focus in on her. His facial expression was something akin to a snarl. Eve turned back and found him looking vegetative again.  
  
Julian opened the door and walked in. His gaze focused in on his father, who looked small, harmless and quite zombie like. Julian then put an arm around Eve.  
  
'How is he?' he asked.  
  
Eve stared at Alistair.  
  
'It doesn't appear as if he was mistreated...except for that middle finger. I would like to call in a specialist to look him over. Julian, with a little help, he could regain his speech and some mobility.'  
  
'Eve, he doesn't look as if he knows where he even is! What good would being able to speak or move, do for him?'  
  
Eve turned to look at him. She touched his face.  
  
'Honey, it's up to you...and Sheridan. But if we don't get him well here, we may be taking care of him, in this room, for the rest of his remaining years.'  
  
'Lord!' Julian cried out.  
  
'I know. You know, I have to admit, the idea of Evan and Erin being under the same roof as him...'  
  
Julian put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'I know, dearest, I know. As a matter of fact, I was thinking of looking around for some other facility to take him in.'  
  
Eve looked over at Alistair. He did seem so small and defenseless looking. She didn't think one night would hurt. She turned back to Julian.  
  
'I know that no matter how you feel about your father, to actually see him again, in the flesh, has got to be hard for you. So, I don't want you dealing with where to put him and all of that. Not until you've had some time to adjust. And poor Sheridan must be going through a lot as well. Do Sam or Luis have any clues, as to who they think had Alistair all of this time?'  
  
Julian glanced at Alistair, before looking at Eve.  
  
'Darling, I think we both know who was holding my father prisoner.'  
  
Eve glanced over at Alistair, then back at Julian.  
  
'Julian, we don't have any choice but to keep him here then.'  
  
Julian looked at his wife as if she were crazy!  
  
'I'm sorry, darling, I'm not following.'  
  
'Honey, if Stefano kept your father captive, then if we can get him talking again, maybe he can tell the authorities where Lexie and Theo are.'  
  
'And Liz.' Julian murmured.  
  
'What?' Eve asked.  
  
'Well, darling, I think the police suspect that your sister kidnapped them.'  
  
'Yes, I thought that too, at first. But you know, the more that I think about it, I now wonder if Stefano found out what Liz did to them, and maybe killed her or something. Or maybe she's a prisoner too. Whatever the story is, I'm sure your father knows something.'  
  
Julian said nothing. He knew he should be worried about Liz, or Lexie, popping up as well, but he wasn't, at least, not at this moment in time. What bothered him, was having Alistair in the same house with Eve and the twins. Eve, the woman Alistair had referred to in a very derogatory manner over the years. It was an opinion that Julian knew had not changed.  
  
And Alistair would not be happy about Evan and Erin. This was the same man that had had his and Eve's firstborn son, kidnapped. If Alistair were able, what would he do to Evan and Erin?  
  
Yet, Alistair looked like a vegetable. Why had Stefano pulled that crude wheel-chair dump?! Why had he returned Alistair to them? He was supposed to keep him forever!  
  
'Julian?' Eve asked. She could see her husband was off in another world.  
  
Julian tore his eyes away from Alistair, and focused back on Eve. Eve smiled and pulled him into her arms.  
  
'Oh, my poor baby. You have really had a rough time of it. Being a super-daddy, getting me out of various scrapes...I want you to let me handle this now. I will call a friend of mine, who specializes in comatose patients, and everything will be alright. You'll see.'  
  
Julian rubbed her back, wanting her words to be true, but sensing something was amiss, with this whole scenario. He let go of her and smiled. She smiled back, then picked up his hand and pulled him out of the room. She closed the door behind him.  
  
Alistair looked over at the closed door, as soon as it shut.   
  
****  
  
SALEM AIRPORT  
  
Rebecca Hotchkiss sat in a row of chairs, waiting for John Black, and T.C. Russell, to return. She rubbed her hands together. Things seemed to be getting better.  
  
She tried not to think about what her ex, Julian, had said to her, almost a year ago, when she had tricked Marlena Black into coming to her office at Basic Black, without warning her that Stefano was waiting to kidnap her there, yet again.  
  
Julian had said that John would be so preoccupied with trying to find Marlena, that that would leave precious time for a romance between herself and him.  
  
And her Pookie had been right, sort of. For the first six months, John was like a mad man. Rebecca had had to swallow her guilt, as she became his confidante, listening to how much he loved Marlena, their respective children, his life with Marlena, Marlena, Marlena, Marlena! And for the longest time, Rebecca thought she would go quite mad!  
  
Then, one day, John stopped talking about Marlena all of the time, and began asking about her, personally. Her life, her marriages, Gwen, her grandson, etc., etc.. Soon there were small, semi intimate dinners.   
  
But no nookie! And Rebecca knew that she had made progress. So much so, that if Marlena were ever to walk back into John's life today, Rebecca felt as if the hold she suspected she had on John now, would not just die. He would be a torn man. A wife that hadn't been around in a year, or the woman that had not left his side since this terrible tragedy happened?  
  
And poor T.C.! It was kind of hard to look him in the eye, though not that hard, since he barely acknowledged her anyway. Rebecca hoped that T.C. had not been bad-mouthing her to John. Because if she ever found out that that was the case, T.C. was going to get a piece of her mind! Her cell phone rang just then. Rebecca eyed the gate, then answered it.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Rebecca?'  
  
'Pookie? Why are you calling? And I can barely hear you?'  
  
'That's because I can't talk long, dear. I just wanted you to know that you should be on your toes.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because Stefano returned Alistair!'  
  
Rebecca stood up quickly.  
  
'What!?' she squeaked.  
  
'That's right! The old man was sitting on our doorstep, missing his middle finger, which I found interesting, but also, unable to utter a word or move! I'm telling you, Stefano is trying to scare us or something!'  
  
'How is Alistair my problem, Julian? Obviously you did something to tick Stefano off! Look I have to go...'  
  
'Uh, Rebecca dear. If Father begins to talk, he might remember who else was with him. Also, if Stefano can suddenly become 'ticked' with me, he can become 'ticked' with you too, dear. Goodbye!'  
  
Rebecca hung up, then stared at the phone for a few moments. Why would Stefano return Marlena? He was supposed to be so in love with the woman, or so he claimed! No, Stefano's returning Alistair was something personal between himself and Julian. It did not concern her.  
  
Rebecca looked out the window and saw John Black's jet stopping on the tarmac. Hopefully, this had been another wild goose chase for both John and T.C.. She crossed her fingers. 


	2. Premonitions

Chapter 2  
  
Julian is uncomfortable around Celeste. Whitney warns Fox.  
  
Fox was looking over a batch of reports, when his secretary buzzed him that 'Mrs. Crane' was there. Fox put down the reports, smiled, then stood up. What he saw when he opened the door, was a different story, however.  
  
Ivy came breezing in. Fox rolled his eyes and slammed the door.  
  
'What the hell do you want, Mother?' he asked in a clipped tone.  
  
Ivy turned and smiled at him.  
  
'Well, hello to you too, Fox. Now is that any way to greet your mother?'  
  
Fox folded his arms.  
  
'My, you must be feeling quite bold today. Coming over here and still referring to yourself as 'Mrs Crane'. All of that, after you hired Simon Cowell to rape my wife! Or...at least give her that impression.'  
  
'Now Fox, that was all a terrible misunderstanding! Whitney, as usual, jumped to the wrong conclusions and now we have this terrible rift between us.'  
  
'Mother, we've always had a 'rift' between us. It happened the day I was born. Now say what you need to say and get out.'  
  
Fox walked back over to his desk. Ivy eyed him.  
  
'I heard about Alistair. How is this going to affect everything?'  
  
Fox frowned and turned back to face her.  
  
'What the hell do you care?'  
  
'I know we've had our differences in the past, but...'  
  
Fox sighed loudly!  
  
'We've never had 'differences', Mother! We've never had anything! What is this? Why are you here, acting as if you really care about my welfare? This is so unlike you! Just be straight up about why you are bothering me at this moment!'  
  
Ivy looked down briefly, then looked up at him again.  
  
'Fox, I know you don't think I was a very good mother. But you are a Crane, and you are entitled to your legacy. Alistair's return is going to ruin your position here! Whatever you think of me...'  
  
Fox just stared at his mother, as she looked down and sniffed. He then rolled his eyes.  
  
'Yeah, okay, now get out! You've said what you had to say.'  
  
Fox's secretary buzzed him. She announced that Whitney was there to see him. Fox rolled his eyes.  
  
'Great! I didn't want my wife to have to look at your face!'  
  
Ivy stared at him.   
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
Fox looked her up and down.  
  
'Are you broke or something? Do you need money?'  
  
The door opened and Whitney walked in. Her face fell when she saw Ivy. Ivy gave her a tentative smile.  
  
'Hello, Whitney.'  
  
Whitney walked over to Fox's side. He put an arm around her.  
  
'Goodbye, Mother.'  
  
Ivy said nothing and hurried towards the door. She closed it firmly behind her, then ran down the hall, past the bewildered secretary, and towards the Ladies Room. Once inside, she hurried to a stall to throw up.   
  
After five minutes, Ivy lay her head against the seat, feeling cold and clammy. Her oncologist had told her the chemotherapy would be rough, but she hadn't expected anything like this.  
  
****  
  
Whitney turned to Fox and tugged on his shirt collar.  
  
'What did your mother want?'  
  
Fox rolled his eyes.  
  
'Who knows? I'm sure we'll find out soon enough in the form of some scheme or something. So, what brings my lovely wife by?'  
  
Whitney gave him a brief smile, before turning away. Fox raised a brow.  
  
'Is it Alistair? Did he say something?'  
  
Whitney turned back to him.  
  
'No! Your Grandfather looks pretty out of it. He can't speak or move.'  
  
That's good! Fox thought. But he kept his expression neutral. He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Then what is it, Whit?'  
  
'Fox, I overheard Sam and Luis talking with Sheridan. They think that Julian, and you, had something to do with what happened to Lexie Carver and her baby.'  
  
Fox's face betrayed none of his surprise.  
  
'I thought Liz Sanbourne had something to do with all of that?'  
  
'Oh, I think she did! But, Sam and Luis told Sheridan that there was a witness that saw Julian, and you, in the area that day.'  
  
''In the area'? What does that mean?'  
  
Whitney began nodding quickly!  
  
'Exactly, Fox! I like Sam and Luis, but their explanation was so half-assed...I mean, Sheridan wasn't even buying it!'  
  
'Well, did they say who this 'witness' was?'  
  
Whitney shook her head.  
  
'No. But, it worries me that this is their line of thinking. At this rate, Lexie and Theo will never be found!'  
  
'Honey, forget Sam and Luis. It's just that type of thinking, that keeps them from catching any real criminals in this town. And I do remember that day Lexie and Theo were kidnapped. I went over to Pilar's to give my condolences over her husband. So, yes, I guess I was in the area.'  
  
Whitney gaped at him.  
  
'That's right! I remember you calling me in L.A. and telling me that! I mean, I couldn't say anything to Teresa until she heard the news from Pilar! But then that means that a lot of other people were there as well! God! I want to know who this idiot witness is?!'  
  
'Just forget about it. Nothing will come of this, I promise you.'  
  
Fox pulled her into his arms to calm her down. Whitney nodded against his shoulder. He then set her away from him.  
  
'How are Father and your mother holding up? You know with Alistair coming back and all?'  
  
'I think they're both unnerved. My feeling is they're probably going to put him in a nursing home or something.'  
  
'Well, that would be best. He really is an awful man. I think it would just be bad for everyone around, to let him stay on the property. And if, or when, he gets well, if he's ready to become part of our family, we'll let him in.'  
  
'Do you think that will ever happen?' Whitney asked skeptically.  
  
'No, probably not. But let's not talk about my grandfather now.'  
  
Whitney gave Fox a questioning look, as he walked over to his office door, and locked it. He then walked back over to her.  
  
'I don't think I've ever given you a tour of my office.' he said, kissing her.  
  
Whitney giggled between kisses.  
  
****  
  
'Sam, could we continue this questioning another day?'  
  
Sam eyed Luis, who have him an 'I told you so' look. Julian was weaseling out of the questioning again!  
  
Sheridan caught the look and walked over to Julian. She then looked at Luis.  
  
'Honey, we do need to make arrangements for Father. Just come back later, please?'  
  
Luis just stared at her. Sheridan knew that Luis, and Sam, for that matter, were thinking that she was going to tell Julian about their investigation of him. She walked away from Julian and went up to Luis.  
  
'I'm not going to say anything to him, okay?' she said in a low voice. Besides, the idea was ludicrous! She didn't care what witness they dragged out! Neither Julian, nor Fox, would kidnap a woman and her baby in broad daylight! Liz Sanbourne was responsible for this, not her brother and nephew.  
  
Luis nodded, but did not kiss her goodbye. He looked at Sam, who was looking at Julian.  
  
'We'll be back first thing in the morning, Julian.' Sam said warningly.  
  
Julian did not answer, but nodded slightly. Sam and Luis walked out of the room. As soon as the two men opened the door to leave, Sam looked at Luis.  
  
'Let's go and talk to our witness again.' he suggested.  
  
Luis nodded in agreement, looking back towards the room where he had left his wife.  
  
'Yeah. If we could get a more positive I.D., it might go a long way.'  
  
'With Sheridan?' Sam asked gingerly.  
  
'Oh, you noticed? Boy, if we turn out to be wrong on this, Sheridan is never going to want to hear another bad word about Julian. Even after he does ANOTHER wrong thing!'  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
'I feel for you.'  
  
Just as they both were headed out of the door, Celeste appeared. Both men smiled at her. Celeste smiled back.  
  
'Hello, officers. Is Eve around?'  
  
Luis motioned with his head.  
  
'I saw her go in one of those rooms back there. Listen, we're still doing everything in our power to find Lexie and Theo.'  
  
'Yes,' Sam added, 'we have a lead...nothing big, but it might turn into something.'  
  
Celeste shrugged.  
  
'Your 'lead' is in this house. I can feel it.'  
  
Sam looked away. He didn't believe in that psychic ^%$@, and always found it hard to keep a straight face when Charity had one!  
  
But Luis stared at her.  
  
'What do you mean?' he asked her.  
  
'I've been having a lot of premonitions lately. They've been telling me that my Alexandra and Theo, will be coming back to me, very soon. They also tell me that someone in this house, knew where they were the whole time.'  
  
Luis looked at Sam. Sam looked at Luis. The both wondered if the other were thinking the same thing. Was this person Celeste was referring to, Julian or Alistair?  
  
****  
  
Julian walked over to the bar to pour herself a drink. Sheridan watched him.  
  
'I know it's hard having Father here.'  
  
Julian turned and looked at his sister.  
  
'Sheridan, I actually fear for my wife and children's lives.'  
  
Sheridan nodded.  
  
'Well, you know I'm not going to tell you that your fears are unfounded. We both know what Father can be like.'  
  
'I want him out of this house. Sheridan, there's a part of me that doesn't even believe that he is a vegetable.'  
  
'Is that how he appears? I mean I would go up and see him myself, but I'm just not ready...not after all that he has done.'  
  
Julian set down his drink and opened his arms. Sheridan went into them. He patted her head, then let go of her.  
  
'I sensed something was amiss when I came back in here. Are you and Luis having problems?'  
  
Sheridan smiled up at him. How sweet of Julian to ask!  
  
'No, not really. I wasn't going to say anything to you, since it just seems so stupid...'  
  
'What is it?' Julian asked.  
  
Sheridan took a deep breath.  
  
'Sam and Luis say that there is some witness that saw Fox and you in the area, when Lexie and her baby were kidnapped.'  
  
Julian gave his sister a deliberately blank stare.  
  
'Yes, Sheridan, I was. So were you, probably.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, I dropped Fox over at Pilar's house. I do believe that was the same horrible day we found out about Martin Fitzgerald.'  
  
Sheridan stared at him.  
  
'My God! You're right! And there were dozens of people in that neighborhood that day! Oh my God! This witness more than likely made a stupid mistake!'  
  
''More than likely'?' Julian asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Sheridan realized how that sounded.  
  
'I'm sorry, Julian. I know neither you, or Fox, would do something so despicable. I guess what I don't understand is where Sam and Luis are coming from? I mean, what could they have possibly thought was in it for you, to kidnap the two of them?'  
  
Julian shrugged.  
  
'Well, let's not forget Liz.'  
  
Sheridan rolled her eyes.  
  
'Liz had the best motive of all. And I suspect that one of the DiMera's found out what she did and killed her.'  
  
Julian nodded.   
  
'Eve suspects that as well.'  
  
Sheridan then changed the subject, asking about the twins. He was about to answer, when he saw Celeste walk by their room. Julian's jaw tightened. There was something about that woman he didn't like these days. Maybe it was the way she stared at him, as if she knew he had done something bad.  
  
Sheridan looked behind her and saw nothing. She then turned back to her brother.  
  
'Julian? What were you looking at just now?'  
  
Julian shook his head slightly.  
  
'Oh, nothing really. Celeste Perrault was in the hallway just now. I guess she's here to see Eve. They've become rather close, since Lexie disappeared.'  
  
Sheridan nodded.  
  
'Well, maybe she sees her as a sort of second daughter.'  
  
Julian nodded in agreement. Of course, he didn't need a 'mother-in-law'. And Eve was always meeting her for lunch with the twins or something like that. Julian didn't mind it, as long as Celeste kept in mind, that she was not the grandmother of his children.  
  
Julian rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
'You know, Eve and I had agreed to let Father stay here one night, but, the more I think about it, the more I feel it would be best if I could get Father into some sort of home...by tonight.'  
  
Sheridan touched his arm.  
  
'You really think he may do something, don't you?'  
  
'That man stole my first born son from me. He hates Eve. He hates Luis. And not because they are not 'blue bloods'. I won't subject my wife or children to such a hateful human being.'  
  
Sheridan nodded in agreement.  
  
'I'll get on the phone now. We'll put the Crane name to good use and get Father moved someplace comfortable. And don't worry Julian. You're stronger this time around...and so am I. Father is not going to snatch our dreams from us this time around.'  
  
Julian hugged his sister again. He hoped she was right.  
  
****  
  
Evan finished his baby food, and now sat back and watched, as Eve wiped some mashed peas from her shirt. Eve glared at Erin. Neither Whitney, nor Simone, had been this difficult to feed as a baby!  
  
Celeste laughed, as she walked into the room, quickly accessing the situation.  
  
'Please, Eve, let me.'  
  
Eve threw down the napkin that she had used to wipe herself off with. She then stood up.  
  
'Be my guest! I think she's angry because I took her mashed eggs from her.'  
  
Celeste sat down in the spot Eve had vacated, and picked up a spoon.  
  
'Mashed eggs?'  
  
'Yes, that was Daddy's idea of breakfast...though he meant well, I guess.'  
  
Celeste turned away from Eve quickly. She was sure Julian did mean well. She was also sure that Julian had something to do with Alexandra and Theo's disappearances...she could just feel it, everytime she was near him!  
  
And, strangely enough, Celeste suspected Julian had done something to Liz as well. But, then again, if he had, he had done the world a favor!  
  
Celeste put the spoon towards Erin's mouth. Erin kept her mouth closed. Then, Celeste began to coo to her in French! Erin opened her mouth and took in some of the food! Eve's eyes widened.  
  
'You are going to have to teach me some of that French! God, Celeste you are a wonder!'  
  
Celeste smiled up at her.  
  
'Theo used to like to hear me speak in French. It was how I used to feed him.'  
  
Eve looked at Evan, who almost looked as if he too, were staring at Celeste with sympathy. Eve put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'You can't give up hope. Sam and Luis...plus T.C., are doing all they can to find them both.'  
  
Celeste nodded.  
  
'I know. They told me they have a witness.'  
  
Eve sat back down.  
  
'A witness?'  
  
'Yes. Someone who may have seen who kidnapped my daughter and grandson. Though, I think we all know that whoever that was, was working for Stefano.'  
  
'Oh my God! Well, why hasn't this person come forward before?' Eve asked.  
  
Celeste shrugged.  
  
'Who knows? Maybe they didn't know what they were seeing at the time. I just pray it leads to Alexandra and Theo.'  
  
'Oh, I hope so too.' Eve said, and hugged her. Evan gurgled. Erin kicked at her chair again. It was time for more food!  
  
Eve looked at Erin. The doorbell rang. Eve stood up.  
  
'Julian hates it when I go and answer the door around here, but I can't help it. I'll be back.'  
  
Celeste nodded, watching her as she left the room. She couldn't tell her what she suspected about Julian. She had no proof. Celeste then looked at Erin, and spooned some more food in her mouth. Celeste looked over at Evan and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
****  
  
The maid had already answered the door, when Eve got to the hallway. She stopped short when she saw who it was. The man reached his hand out.  
  
'Mrs. Crane? Do you remember me?'  
  
Eve did indeed.  
  
'You're Alistair's lawyer, aren't you?'  
  
Michael Baldwin nodded. A lot had changed since the last time he stepped foot in this house.   
  
'Now that Alistair is back and in the flesh, I need to see him. Things will have to be returned to the way they were.'  
  
Julian appeared with Sheridan. Julian put an arm around Eve.  
  
'I don't think that's going to be possible, Mr. Baldwin. You see, my father is no better than a vegetable. He is unable to move or speak.'  
  
Michael gave Julian a glib smile. What had happened to Chad Harris was a damned shame! And poor Austin Reed!  
  
'I'll access that, if you don't mind.'  
  
Julian peered at Baldwin.  
  
'I didn't know you had medical training, as well as a law degree, Mr. Baldwin?'  
  
Eve turned to Julian.  
  
'It's alright. Once he sees him, he'll be convinced.' Eve whispered to him. Julian nodded. Eve then looked at Michael.  
  
'He's up this way. I'll take you to him.'  
  
Michael looked from Julian, to Eve.  
  
'Thank you. Mrs. Crane.'  
  
Eve walked over to the staircase. Michael followed. Julian and Sheridan watched the two of them. Sheridan then looked at Julian.  
  
'He got here mighty fast.' she noted.  
  
'Yes, he did indeed.' Julian murmured, feeling all the more uneasy, as the whole situation seemed to become more bizarre.  
  
****  
  
Sam and Luis stood on the witness's doorstep. Luis had just rung her doorbell.  
  
'You know, Sam, she's not the most dependable witness...I mean if this leads to something, a good defense lawyer would have a field day with her.'  
  
'That's why we're here. To make sure she is sure of what she saw.' Sam answered.  
  
The door opened. Tabitha Lennox smiled at them.  
  
'Hello Officers. Are you here about those dreadful kidnappings?' 


	3. Payback's a bitch

Chapter 3  
  
Julian decides to tell Eve the truth about Lexie, Theo and Liz.  
  
One hour later, Julian calmly sat in the library, looking over some reports. Eve walked in, carrying Erin. Evan was in a playpen, in front of Julian's desk. He looked up at them and smiled.  
  
'Is Baldwin gone yet?' he asked between gritted teeth.  
  
Eve put Erin in the playpen next to her brother. She then looked at Julian.  
  
'No. He's still up there.' She rubbed her hands together nervously. Julian noticed this and stood up. He walked over to her and held her hands still.  
  
'What is it?' he asked.  
  
Eve looked at him.  
  
'He's been with your father nearly an hour. Alistair can't be much company. What could Mr. Baldwin possibly be doing up there with him?'  
  
Talking, Julian thought. The feeling that he had before, about his father faking this whole vegetable act, came back to him. He decided now was the time to cut his losses.  
  
Julian let go of Eve's hands, walked over to the library door and closed it. He then turned to face her. Eve looked puzzled. The babies didn't appear to be paying them any mind.  
  
'Eve, I need for you to sit down. There's something I have to tell you.'  
  
Eve got the distinct feeling, that she was about to hear something she wasn't going to like. But, she sat down. Julian walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
'Do you remember the day that we got all of the charges dropped against us?'  
  
Eve smiled.  
  
'How could I forget? That was almost the happiest day of my life.'  
  
'Almost?' he asked.  
  
'Well, yes, topping that would be the day I finally married you...and Evan and Erin's births, of course.'  
  
Julian smiled back. He felt the same way too. He picked up her hands and squeezed them with his own.  
  
'I feel the same way. Eve, I did something that you may not be able to live with. God knows I've had a hard time with it myself.'  
  
Eve squeezed his hand back.  
  
'Just tell me, Julian.' she said gently.  
  
'That day that I'm referring to, before I came to see you in your room, I was out on the terrace, taking a call from Stefano DiMera.'  
  
Eve gasped!  
  
'He had the nerve to call you? For what?'  
  
'To tell me that my father was alive, and in his care. Stefano told me that Father was comatose. He also told me that Tony had been the one that had shot him. Eve, I was so frightened for you...for us, by then. The thought of you living with someone like that, was more than I could stand.'  
  
Eve began to shake her head slightly.  
  
'Okay, well, so you're telling me that that call from Stefano, was how you knew he was alive, thus you were able to get your fortune away from Austin, right? I mean, you knew before Alistair's finger showed up, right?'  
  
'Yes, darling, but there's more...much more.'  
  
Eve let go of his hands.  
  
'Just tell me, Julian.'  
  
Julian cleared his throat.   
  
'Stefano is the one that really cleared us, darling. He has connections in the FBI. He got them to drop the charges against us.'  
  
Eve slowly stood up.  
  
'That makes no sense! The FBI was looking for HIM! How was he able to do something like that?'  
  
'Darling, I'm sure there are some rogue agents within the FBI. The point is, Stefano did not do what he did for us, without exacting a price.'  
  
Eve glanced over at the twins. Now, both of them were staring at the two of them. She looked back at Julian.  
  
'What price?'  
  
Julian swallowed.  
  
'I had to get Lexie and Theo on to one of my planes. Stefano's own pilot flew them to an undisclosed location.'  
  
Eve said nothing for the longest moment. She then pursed her lips.  
  
'So, Lexie and Theo agreed to leave?'  
  
'Well, no, not exactly.'  
  
'Julian!' Eve practically screamed. 'If you don't tell me this instant what's going on here...'  
  
Julian noted, that once again, his poor wife's voice, didn't pack the punch it should, to sound genuinely loud. Except for that one time in the woods, when they were on the run.  
  
'Okay, okay. I drove to T.C.'s house. I didn't know what I was going to do at that point, I just knew I had to do something. Anyway, I was planning on driving off, I swear, when I saw your beastly sister crouching in the bushes, outside of the house.'  
  
'Liz? What the hell was she doing there?'  
  
'I got out of the car and asked her that. Imagine my surprise, when I discovered that she had been planning the very same thing Stefano was cooking up.'  
  
Eve squinted at him.  
  
'Liz was there to kidnap Lexie and Theo? Oh my God! My sister was even sicker than I thought! What the hell did she think that was going to accomplish?'  
  
'You know what, Eve. Liz thought by getting rid of the competition, T.C. would be all hers.'  
  
Eve turned away from him a moment. She then smoothed her hair nervously, before turning back around.  
  
'This is unbelievable. Simply unbelievable. But I don't understand where you fit in then? I mean, you just walked away and let Liz take off with Lexie and Theo?'  
  
Julian decided this whole conversation had been dragged out long enough.  
  
'Eve, I told Liz that Stefano wanted his daughter and grandson with him. I arranged it so that she could bring them both to the airport and put them board one of the Crane jets. I was there myself, so I saw that Liz had drugged Lexie. I did watch as the pilot put both Lexie and her baby aboard, then...'  
  
'Then what?' Eve whispered.  
  
'Then I overpowered Liz, and drugged her as well. She made it very clear that if she did not get T.C., she would wreak havoc in your life again. So, that's it. I traded two lives, threw in one extra, for our freedom from the law, and peace of mind from my father.'  
  
Eve slowly sat back down, then put her head in her hands. Evan clapped his hands together. Julian smiled at him, then looked Eve again, frightened that this happiness and peace, that they now knew, was over. He was scared that Eve would leave him.  
  
Eve finally looked up, then looked at him.  
  
'Tell me what you're thinking?' he asked quietly.  
  
'I'm thinking that once again, this is all my fault.'  
  
Julian's eyes widened! Of all of the possible responses, he had never expected that one!  
  
'None of this is your fault, Eve. I don't know how you could even think that.'  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, and she touched his cheek.  
  
'You don't know, because you love me.'  
  
Julian reached up to touch the hand on his cheek.  
  
'Eve, I don't understand....'  
  
'Julian, if I had just stayed and fought Liz the day of my accident, none of us would've ever been unfortunate enough to know the DiMera's. No one would've been kidnapped...Stefano DiMera would not even have your cell phone number! And I do remember how desperate you were to begin our new life together...I was too.'  
  
Julian pulled her into his arms tightly. Thank God she was not angry with him!  
  
Eve pulled away and stared into his eyes.  
  
'But, we do have to fix this.'  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'Yes, Julian! We have to try and get Lexie and Theo back!'  
  
Julian slowly let go of her.  
  
'Eve, dearest, in order to get them back, we'll have to deal with Stefano.'  
  
'I know but...'  
  
'The answer is NO!'  
  
Erin sounded like she was about to cry. Evan stared at his sister. Eve looked over there. Julian let go of her and walked over to the play pen. He picked Erin up and she stopped her fussing. He then walked back over to Eve.  
  
'No, Eve. I told you what I did, because I knew it was wrong to keep it from you. But I am not about to go up against those criminals again and neither are you! You are Mrs. Julian Crane, and with that name comes responsibilities. I don't want you out playing detective, do we understand one another?'  
  
Eve's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Julian, you gave Lexie and her baby over to a madman! I know we can't go to the police, but the least we can do is try and bring her back here! Julian, Abe was a nice man...he would not want his wife and son in Stefano's clutches! We have to find a way to help them.'  
  
'And if you can think of a way to do so, without bringing Stefano DiMera back into our lives...Eve it wouldn't just be the two of us he could hurt anymore! There's Evan and Erin to consider!'  
  
'Are you accusing me of putting my babies lives in danger?'   
  
Julian sighed. Erin reached out to touch his tie.  
  
'I want you to stop acting emotionally and start using a bit of common sense. Lexie is going to have to find her own way home...or another rescuer. It can't be us. We're going to have enough going on, watching our backs with Father in town. But Father and Stefano together? No. I'm sorry if it seems cold hearted but...'  
  
'It does.' Eve whispered. She turned and picked up Evan, then walked out of the room. Julian sighed heavily and looked at Erin, who was still fascinated with his tie.  
  
'Mommy just doesn't understand that I'm just trying to protect out family, yes, Daddy is trying to protect all of us.' Julian said in babytalk.  
  
****  
  
Sam walked through Harmony Park, after he and Luis met with Tabitha. He had to admit, his neighbor sounded somewhat credible.  
  
Tabitha had told him and Luis, that she had been getting her baby, Lucifer, ready to take over to Pilar's house, so that she could give her condolences to Pilar over Martin, when she just happened to look out of the window, and saw Julian and Fox Crane get out of a car, and walk over to the Russell house.  
  
Luis then asked Tabitha what else she saw? Tabitha admitted, that she did have to open her front door and hide behind a bush of her own, so that she could see what the Crane's were up to. She said she knew of the bad blood between T.C. and Julian, and she was worried that something might happen.  
  
But then Tabitha said, that she saw Julian and Fox rooting around in some hedges on the Russell property, along with Liz Sanbourne! Luis and Sam had looked at one another. Sam knew what Luis had been thinking. That this was the first time bit of proof they had, that Liz had been anywhere near the Russell property!  
  
Tabitha then went on to say, that she soon spotted Fox leave Julian and Liz, and walk over to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. She then said she saw Julian leave, and that Liz walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Tabitha said she figured nothing was really going on, and walked back in and closed her door.  
  
Sam and Luis had stood up to leave, thanking Tabitha, when they heard a low, animal sounding growl. Sam had asked her if she got a new dog, but Tabitha claimed to not know what they were talking about. It had almost had to have been an animal, since the only other person in the house at that time, was baby Lucifer.  
  
Sam and Luis then left, a little closer to solving their mystery, but not by much. It was an interesting bit of information, since neither Julian, nor Fox, had ever admitted to seeing Liz on that fateful day, much less to being in T.C.'s bushes!  
  
Sam was thinking about whether he should clue T.C. in on his progress, when he saw Ivy sitting on a bench, staring at some ducks. He stopped.  
  
He had not seen her much this past year, something that had greatly relieved Grace. Sam couldn't help but notice how gaunt Ivy looked, almost sickly. She was still beautiful, there was no mistake about that, but, she just looked...thinner. Sam walked up to her bench.  
  
'Ivy?'  
  
Ivy didn't notice him at first. Sam frowned and sat down next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped!  
  
'Sam! I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?'  
  
She was thinner! Sam thought, eyeing her.  
  
'I just thought I'd take a walk. Haven't seen you in awhile...how have you been?'  
  
Ivy stared at him. She loved him so much...but right now, all she could think about was fighting this cancer, and making things right with the people that she had wronged. Maybe she should pay Grace a visit? To tell her how sorry she was?  
  
Ivy shook her head! She didn't think she could go quite that FAR! Besides, she wasn't dead yet, or anything close to it, according to her doctor. She should not be thinking like it!  
  
Ivy began to get up from the bench.  
  
'I've been good. Listen, I have to get going, so I'll see you around, okay?'  
  
Sam slowly stood up.  
  
'Uh, no, Ivy, it isn't okay. You don't exactly look fine.'  
  
Ivy smiled prettily at him.  
  
'Why Sam, that's not a nice thing to say to a lady.'  
  
Sam suddenly touched her arm. He would never be able to explain it, because while he loved Grace, Sam knew he would always feel a connection to Ivy. Maybe it was because of Ethan, or their grandson, he didn't know. But Sam could almost feel that Ivy was hurting in some way. A bad way. So bad that she was almost desperate to get away from him, so he wouldn't be able to tell.  
  
'Ivy, I know we've had our differences, but if you are in any kind of trouble, or hurting, or just need to talk, you can come to me, you do know that, don't you?'  
  
Ivy smiled weakly at him. She then nodded.  
  
'I know that, Sam. But there are some things a girl has got to do alone, you know? I'll see you around.'  
  
Ivy pulled away from him and turned and walked away. Sam stared after her. Something was very wrong here. And finding out just what was going on with his former lover, was beginning to knaw at him. He decided to pay Ethan and Gwen a visit, to see what they knew.  
  
****  
  
On the other side of the park, Eve sat with Evan, who was in a stroller.  
  
Had she been so wrong in wanting to help find Lexie and baby Theo? What kind of life had they been living all of this time?  
  
Now Julian was asking her to pretend as if she had not heard his confession. She couldn't.   
  
Celeste was a friend of hers. How could Eve ever face her again, knowing what she knew? T.C. was the father of two of her children, and he loved Lexie and Theo. And Abe Carver had been a good man. He was probably rolling in his grave.   
  
But what could she do? Where would she start? She couldn't go to the police, or Julian might be implicated. Maybe she could hire a private detective?  
  
Eve looked down at her sweet baby. He was pointing at something. Eve smiled and turned around. She barely had a moment to react, before she felt something hard come down on her head. She then lost consciousness.  
  
Lexie Carver, a newly blonde Liz, and a woman who looked as if she could be Eve's twin, stepped into view. Lexie looked around.  
  
'I don't see anyone.'  
  
'Of course not!' Liz snapped. 'This is the part of the park one doesn't want to get caught in, for fear of getting mugged! Only my stupid sister would bring her baby here.'  
  
Two men soon joined them. Liz nodded to them, as they picked up Eve and carried her off. Evan began to cry. Lexie turned to him.  
  
'No, no, honey, don't cry.'  
  
Liz looked at the Eve look alike.  
  
'You'd better begin comforting him, dear. Because when you return to that mansion with him, if he begins acting fussy when you're near, Julian may become suspicious.'  
  
The Eve look alike didn't comment, but looked down at the baby. She wrinkled her nose. She was dressed in the same exact clothes Eve had been wearing earlier.  
  
Lexie sighed.  
  
'I hope this is the right thing to do.'  
  
Liz looked from the Eve look alike, to Lexie.  
  
'Are you crazy? I can't believe you still have to ask that, after what Julian Crane put us through! This is payback, baby! Alicia here, is going to break Julian's heart completely, when he thinks his precious 'Evie' doesn't love him, or his children, anymore. You will go back to T.C. with Theo. Soon, Marlena will be reunited with her loved ones...we lost a year of our lives because of that deal Julian made with Stefano. Now, Julian is going to lose the one thing he loves most in this world...my sister.'  
  
Alicia, the Eve look alike, sighed.  
  
'I don't see why I can't have this T.C.. I'm not crazy about sleeping with this Julian guy.'  
  
Liz sniffed. Lexie rolled her eyes.  
  
'He's rich. Just think of his money when you're having sex with him. Or, don't sleep with him. It might speed up the break-up.'  
  
Liz didn't say anything, but she was slightly worried about one particular thing. Alicia's breast proportions were a bit off. Otherwise, she looked exactly like Eve. Maybe Julian wouldn't notice. Hopefully.  
  
Lexie touched little Evan's hand. He stopped crying.  
  
'Maybe we should just tell the police what Julian did?'  
  
Liz turned to Lexie and put both hands on her shoulders.  
  
'No. Julian Crane will never see the inside of a prison. Now, Theo is in the car. Go home to T.C.. Alicia will take Eve's brat here, to her new home, and I...'  
  
Lexie removed Liz's hands from her shoulders.  
  
'And you?' Lexie asked knowingly.  
  
Liz smiled.  
  
'I will just have to be happy, being the new Mrs. Stefano DiMera.' 


	4. The New Mrs Crane

Chapter 4  
  
Lexie reunites with T.C.. Alicia has a hard time pretending with Julian.   
  
Julian stood at the bottom of the steps and watched, as Michael Baldwin made his way towards him.  
  
'Father and you have a nice 'chat'?' Julian asked coolly.  
  
Michael smiled thinly.  
  
'Now Julian, we both know that your father is an invalid, and in the worst sense of the word. How could Alistair and I have possibly been talking?'  
  
Julian crossed his arms.  
  
'Then what took you so long up there?'  
  
Michael shrugged.  
  
'I wasn't up there long.'  
  
'You were up there an hour and a half, Mr. Baldwin. So why don't we just stop playing games here, okay? Because whatever the old man is up to, he won't succeed.'  
  
Michael didn't answer. Personally, he didn't like what was going on here one damned bit! He was summoned here by Alistair, who was hiding his cell phone underneath his bedcovers! He comes here and is greeted by Julian, who tells him that Alistair can't speak or move, something Michael already knows not be true.  
  
Once upstairs, Alistair outlined a vicious plan of revenge, one that was being implemented at that very moment. And, while Michael thought Alistair paid handsomely, he himself, would've never stepped foot in Alistair Crane's world again, if Crane Sr. hadn't had some very damaging information on him. Damaging enough to cost him his law license and result in a second stint in prison for him. Michael hadn't particularly cared for the place the first time around. He wasn't going back, not for anybody!  
  
Yet, Michael couldn't help but be sick with guilt, over how things turned out for Austin Reed and Chad Harris. Especially Chad. The way he had been used was unforgivable, and would surely earn both Alistair, and Julian, places in hell. Michael knew that his going along with this whole sick scheme, had probably earned him a reservation in the underworld as well.  
  
Michael tugged on his tie nervously.  
  
'Are you planning on making other accommodations for your father?' he asked.  
  
'Your damned right I am! He's not staying here. Surely, he suspects that?'  
  
Michael raised a brow.  
  
'Julian, these constant questions you're throwing at me, in some pathetic attempt to make me 'slip-up' or something...'  
  
Julian walked up to him.  
  
'You already have. You both have. There is no way you could've gotten from Genoa City to Harmony, in such a short amount of time, unless my father himself, summoned you.'  
  
'I'll have you know, that I have many friends in the press. A source leaked the information to me that your father was alive and well. And that he was living here. So your suspicions of a 'conspiracy' between your father and me, are truly unfounded.'  
  
Julian did not respond to this at all. Michael turned and walked towards the front door. He then turned back to Julian.  
  
'I'll show myself out. I'll be in touch.'  
  
Julian smirked.  
  
'Not here you won't. A representative from a nice, exclusive nursing home here in Harmony, will be coming to pick up your employer in a half an hour. I'll forward the contact information to your office. Have a nice day.'  
  
Michael sighed, then turned and opened the door. Alicia/Eve stood there, holding Evan. Michael looked her over, then whispered to her, as he walked past.  
  
'Good luck dear, you're going to need it.' he said.  
  
Alicia/Eve stared after him. She had seen him somewhere before, but where? She shook her head and stepped into the house. Evan began to cry.  
  
Julian smiled at her and walked towards her. Alicia/Eve thrust the baby forward into his arms, to keep him from kissing her cheek. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid this Julian guy forever, but she was not in the mood to be licked on by some pervert! It was going to take all of her skills, just to remember the important details of Eve Crane's life.   
  
Though, a part of her realized that one of most important things was, that she was supposed to be a loving wife and mother. But not for long.  
  
Julian took Evan, not that he had much choice. Eve was obviously still angry with him, over their disagreement about helping Lexie.  
  
'Darling, please don't be angry. Look, we will work something out. If you feel so strongly about trying to help find Lexie, then maybe I can hire a private eye or something. But you must realize that John Black has vast resources as well. If he couldn't find his wife, then why would anyone else be able to find Lexie?'  
  
Alicia/Eve had no idea what this man was rambling about! And it seemed too hard to try and find out. She looked around the house, eyeing the decor. Not bad. But the place was stuffy looking, and reeked of old money.   
  
'Eve?'  
  
Alicia/Eve looked at Julian again.  
  
'I'm sorry, did you say something?' she asked, remembering the videos of Eve that Stefano had made her study. She had to get the woman's voice just right.  
  
'Yes, darling, I was trying to convince you that a search for Lexie at this point would be fruitless.'  
  
Evan began crying again. Julian frowned. Evan was usually so good and calm. Julian eyed Eve. She usually picked up each baby, the moment they began crying. Eve's attention had seemingly wandered again. She was staring at a vase.  
  
A servant walked by. Julian asked her to take Evan to the nursery for a nap. The servant smiled and took the baby from Julian. Julian eyed Eve as this was happening. Eve usually didn't want the servants doing much for the twins, and seemed determined to do as much as she could herself.  
  
But, once again, Eve's attention had wandered to the vase, to the front door. She walked over to it and began touching the wall next to the door.  
  
'Eve? What is the matter?'  
  
Alicia/Eve turned and looked at Julian again.  
  
'I'm sorry. I guess I was just remembering that this is where it happened.'  
  
'Where what happened?'  
  
Alicia/Eve frowned at him. Her voice almost came out in a snarl.  
  
'Where Chad killed himself! Really nice that you could forget so soon!'  
  
''So soon?' Eve that was over a year ago!'  
  
'So what? I will never forget that horrible moment...look, I'm tired...I just want to rest.'  
  
Julian looked her up and down.  
  
'Alright. Look, I've made arrangements for Father to be taken away to a nursing home. So, we won't have to worry about his being around the twins.'  
  
Julian suspected that deep down, this was what was really causing Eve's odd behavior. She was upset about Alistair being in the house. Maybe he could quietly look into where Lexie may be. Anything to appease his wife.  
  
Alicia/Eve was still looking at the door and the wall. Julian frowned and walked up behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulders. Alicia/Eve jumped, slapping his hands away!  
  
'Eve! What the hell is wrong with you?!'  
  
'I'm sorry, Julian...I'm just feeling tired. I think I'm going to go and take a nap.'  
  
Julian stared at her. He supposed that could be it.  
  
'Well, alright darling. Why don't you go up and rest. You probably have a full day at the hospital tomorrow.'  
  
Alicia/Eve's eyes widened!  
  
'Yes, about that. I'm going to quit.'  
  
Now, Julian's eyes widened!  
  
'What?'  
  
'Yes, I mean, I want to spend more time with the twins, you know, Evan and Erin...and I can't be a good mother working all of the time. So, tomorrow, I am going to quit.'  
  
Julian tentatively reached out and touched her shoulders again. Alicia/Eve steeled herself, and let him.   
  
'Maybe we should call a doctor? Maybe he can prescribe something for your nerves?'  
  
Alicia/Eve flashed him a brilliant smile.  
  
'I don't need a doctor, Julian! That walk really cleared my head and I know what I want now, okay?'  
  
Julian nodded slowly. He wasn't buying any of this, but, he would get to the bottom of it later. Right now, he wanted to make sure that his father was removed from this house. Julian pulled Eve to him and kissed her. He then pulled away and yiped!  
  
Alicia/Eve had bitten him! She just didn't see how she was going to be able to pull this off! The thought of this man touching her in any way, made her ill! She broke away from him and ran up the stairs.  
  
'Eve!' Julian almost hissed, watching in disbelief as his wife ran away from him. He then turned away. Did Eve hate him now? Was she so disappointed in him, that now she couldn't bear for him to even touch her?!  
  
Meanwhile, Alicia/Eve, made her way to Alistair's room. She hurried in and slammed the door. Alistair stared into space.  
  
'Oh cut the crap! It's me!'  
  
Alistair turned towards her.  
  
'You're already screwing up! Eve would never come in here, not if she didn't have to.'  
  
'I can't do this! I'm sorry, but I hate your son!'  
  
Alistair's eyes glittered with glee.  
  
'Then use that hate to convince my son that you no longer love him. Then take his bastards out of here.'  
  
Alicia/Eve nodded.  
  
'That was the plan in the first place...but it is just so hard! He's always trying to touch me!'  
  
'He is your husband.' Alistair said wryly.  
  
'No, he isn't. He's hers. And that bitch, and your son, killed my boy! You should've heard him just now! Your son barely remembers that my Chad even existed!'  
  
Alistair stared at her. Both he and Stefano, knew that using Chad Harris's real mother, against Julian and Eve, was a stroke of genius. That was what this past year of plastic surgery and lessons to talk and be Eve Russell, were all about.  
  
It was the times like this that annoyed him the most. When Alicia Sheffield would run on and on, about how much she had loved her son. But, she had abandoned him, for reasons that may have been sound at the time, but not entirely excusable. She could've raised Chad, and nothing that had ensued, might have ever happened.  
  
But this Sheffield woman was failing miserably. And although Alistair thought his son a fool, he wasn't a complete one.   
  
'Just remember your son, Ms. Sheffield. Remember how I tried to do right by him, and how Julian stole his rightful inheritance, and his peace of mind, from your boy. Hatred and revenge, Ms. Sheffield, can get you through anything. Even sex with my son. Because if Julian gets suspicious, this early in the game, all of this, will have been for naught.'  
  
Alicia nodded. She then took a deep breath, turned and was about to leave Alistair's room, when she turned back to look at him.  
  
'I just thought I should warn you, your son is putting you in a nursing home.'  
  
Alistair smiled.  
  
'Julian is such a predictable fool. But thank you dear, as usual, I was expecting this move from him.'  
  
Alicia gave him a puzzled look, before turning and leaving the room.  
  
****  
  
The limo pulled up in front of T.C.'s house. Lexie, who had Theo on her lap, looked at the house. She then looked at Liz.  
  
'How do you think Alicia is doing?' she asked her step-mother.  
  
Liz smiled.  
  
'Probably not well. I never had the faith in her, that Stefano and Alistair did. She's still too angry over Chad, not that I blame her. But she won't be able to hide it from Julian. He'll be on to her in no time. But, by then, it will be too late for my dear sister anyway.'  
  
Lexie looked away when she said that. Liz rolled her eyes.  
  
'I can't believe you're feeling sorry for that tramp!'  
  
'Liz, Julian was the one that did this to us. Eve probably didn't know anything about it.'  
  
'Maybe. Maybe not. But this isn't really about what Eve knew or didn't know. Unfortunately, my sister is the one thing that Julian Crane loves most in this world. This is about hurting him, not her. Besides, she's just switching places with us, that's all.'  
  
Lexie still didn't say anything. Theo kicked, restless at being in the back of the limo.  
  
'I just can't help but think that an eye for an eye, isn't going to solve anything.'  
  
Liz smirked.  
  
'I like being Stefano's wife. I like the power, the money...everything that comes with it. I wasn't going to have his attentions diverted from me, with a daughter and grandson that didn't want to be there, or some bitch that wouldn't let him touch her.'  
  
Lexie rolled her eyes.  
  
'You mean Marlena?'  
  
'Oh, you're damned right I mean Marlena! Hopefully, your father now realizes that with me by his side, he doesn't need her.'  
  
Lexie eyed her.  
  
'Well that's all well and good for you, Liz. But now I've been left in one hell of a position. Because once Alicia fails, and you're right, she probably will, I'm going to have to lie and pretend that I don't know where Eve is. And if T.C. ever finds out....I just hate coming back here with a murky slate, that's all. I'm going in now.'  
  
Lexie opened the door, carrying Theo. She was about to close it, when Liz's hand snaked out and touched her arm.  
  
'No, 'thank you, Liz, for reuniting me with T.C'?'  
  
Lexie looked down at her.  
  
'You did what you did for yourself, dear. So let's do one another a favor, and never cross each other's path's again, okay?'  
  
Lexie then pulled her arm away. Liz reached out and pulled the door closed. The limo screeched off.   
  
Lexie walked up the drive-way, then up the walk. She was soon standing at the front door. She reached out and rang the bell. She smiled at Theo.  
  
The door opened, and Simone was standing there. Simone's mouth dropped open. Lexie's eyes filled with tears. It was so nice to see a friendly face again!  
  
'DADDY!' Simone screamed, pulling Lexie and Theo in. Theo began to cry.  
  
T.C., who had been upstairs unpacking, after another fruitless search for Lexie, trudged down the stairs. What was Simone going on about down there?  
  
He was a third of the way down, when he saw her. T.C.'s eyes were huge, as he slowly descended the remaining stairs. Lexie and Theo stared at him, as he slowly approached.  
  
'Am I dreaming? Is it really you, baby?'  
  
Lexie then began to cry. Theo clapped his hands together. T.C. pulled them both into his arms. Simone put her arms around all of them.  
  
****  
  
SALEM-Penthouse  
  
'I felt so sorry for T.C.' John said, as he and Rebecca entered the penthouse. Rebecca rolled her eyes, but then put on a sympathetic face, when John turned around to look at her. They had just walked in, with John carrying on overnight bag. Rebecca closed the door behind them.  
  
'I know, John. I think he gets more discouraged everytime you take one of these trips. Maybe you shouldn't anymore.'  
  
John was looking through his mail when she said that. He stopped and looked at her.  
  
'What do you mean? Surely, you're not suggesting that I stop looking for Doc?'  
  
Yes! Rebecca's mind screamed, as she eyed John's taut body. He was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. She wanted to touch him so badly right now! And she wanted to know what it would be like to have his hands on her skin. Maybe it was time to stop coddling him.  
  
'John, I think that Marlena would want you to go on with your life...I think that it's going to be up to her to escape, if she wants to come back here.'  
  
John blinked, then set down the mail. He walked over to her.  
  
'Rebecca, I can't just stop looking for my wife. Each day that she spends in Stefano's clutches, is probably hell on earth.'  
  
Rebecca reached up and touched his face.  
  
'I know. I realize that. But you can't put your life on hold...your needs...'  
  
Rebecca pulled him to her and began to kiss him. She let her fingers knot in his hair. She had been wanting this for so long! And he wasn't fighting her!  
  
John reluctantly pulled away.  
  
'Rebecca...it wouldn't be right...I would just be using you...'  
  
'I don't care! I've been wanting to be with you ever since the island...I have never been cared for by such a big, strong man...just forget about Marlena for a couple of hours...then after...'  
  
John pulled her into his arms and kissed her! He then abruptly let go of her and began pulling her towards the spiral staircase. But Rebecca stopped him.  
  
'No!' she cried out, pulling his shirt off of him. She didn't want to waste anytime with stairs.  
  
****  
  
Hours later, Rebecca lay in John Black's arms, sated and happy. They were on the living-room floor, using the couch as a headboard. John was dozing. Probably from jet and 'Becky -lag'.  
  
Rebecca smiled at his handsome face. She was a big girl. She knew John did not love her, yet. And while this may have been meaningless sex for him, Rebecca knew she wanted more of it from him...for the rest of her life.  
  
Though, John wasn't really that type of man. Meaning, that sex, to him, was never meaningless. He had taken this step with her, because Rebecca truly believed that there was a part of him, that was ready to let Marlena go. All John needed was a little push.  
  
'What the hell?!'  
  
Rebecca pulled out of John's arms, and peeked over the couch. John woke up as well.  
  
'What was that?' he asked, and began to get up.  
  
But Rebecca's heart dropped into her stomach! For standing before them, was Marlena! There was a towel wrapped around her head, and she was wearing a light, pink terrycloth robe.  
  
'Answer me, John! What the hell are you doing with this bitch?!'  
  
John slowly stood up, his facial expression one of pure happiness.  
  
'Doc? Is that really you?'  
  
He reached out to touch her face. Marlena slapped it away! She then looked at Rebecca, who stood up boldly and arched a brow.  
  
'You know, I was upstairs taking a shower...' Marlena began.  
  
'All of this time?' Rebecca asked.  
  
'Yes, dear. You see, it took that long to wash off every damned time Stefano attempted to touch me! Does that bother you, Rebecca? Does that bother you at all?'  
  
Rebecca turned away and began looking for her clothes. It was obvious that Marlena knew of her part in this whole thing. She was fully prepared to lie.  
  
John shook his head.  
  
'Honey, I understand you're upset! Please, let's just calm down here so we can talk. Let's call the police and find out if we can still catch Stefano.'  
  
'Oh, I doubt you'll be able to do that, 'honey'! You see, I didn't escape from him, and he didn't drop me off here personally...he just up and let me go! He just let me leave his place, blindfolded, of course, then unblindfolded by the time I got here, on one of his private jets.'  
  
'Why did he let you go?' Rebecca could not help but ask. God! Pookie had been right about that Stefano! She wondered if Julian was catching hell now on his end!  
  
'Did that surprise you, 'Becky' dear?'  
  
John looked from Marlena to Rebecca.  
  
'What's going on here? Why are you acting this way towards Rebecca?'  
  
'Oh, besides the fact that I've come home, after a year of being in the hands of a madman, only to find that my own husband hasn't missed me much at all! Probably hasn't even tried to look for me! God, and why would you?! Just look at the whore's breasts over there! Why look for me when you could be enjoying her charms!'  
  
'That's not true!' John hissed.  
  
'Well, John, honey, I bet your Rebecca never told you, that she, herself, was probably the last person to see me, before I was kidnapped! I bet you she didn't say anything about luring me over to Basic Black with some crock story, just so Stefano could kidnap me, did she?'  
  
John turned and looked at Rebecca.   
  
'Rebecca, is that true?'  
  
Rebecca felt a calm come over her, like she had never felt before. She loved John Black. And she wasn't about to lose him now. There was no proof that Rebecca had seen Marlena. They had been alone. And if they went back and looked at phone records, Rebecca would admit to calling her, for advice or something. But she wasn't about to admit to a damned thing that could incriminate her in John's eyes!  
  
'No, John, it isn't. I don't know what she's talking about.'  
  
****  
  
Eve was placed on a private jet, still unconscious. She was then laid on a couch, as the pilot prepared for take off.   
  
Tony DiMera came out of a back room and stared down at Eve. They needed alone time, just the two of them. Father's compound, in the Himalayas, would be the perfect place. No Julian Crane, no twins. Just the two of them. 


	5. Tragedy Strikes

Chapter 5  
  
The jig is up for Alicia. Eve discovers that she is not the only 'prisoner'.  
  
When Eve woke up, she slowly sat up and realized she was lying on a leather couch. She jumped up!  
  
The last thing she remembered was sitting in Harmony Park with Evan! He was pointing at something behind her...Lexie, Liz(wearing a God awful shade of blonde that did not match her skin tone!) and...and...a woman that looked like her!  
  
'Eve?'  
  
Eve looked in the direction the voice had come from. She then gasped and stood up.  
  
'Abe?'  
  
Abe Carver came towards her. He then hugged her tightly. Eve threw her arms around him as well. She then pulled away.  
  
'I can't believe I'm looking at you.' she whispered, unable to take her eyes off of him.  
  
'Eve, I'm sorry that I'm looking at you right now. Are you alright? You were out for such a long time.'  
  
Eve reached up and felt the bump on the back of her head.  
  
'I'm no worse for wear, I guess. What happened? We saw you die!'  
  
Abe took a deep breath.  
  
'Sit down, Eve. There's a lot I have to tell you and not a lot of time to tell it in.'  
  
Eve felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
'Eve, I have been a prisoner here, ever since the day I supposedly 'died'! And in more ways than one.'  
  
Abe looked over to his right. There was what looked to be, a big screen TV. He then looked at Eve again.  
  
'That TV, is a really a monitor. I watched my wife, beg for herself and my baby boy, to be released by that bastard Stefano, for almost one year.'  
  
Eve's eyes widened.  
  
'God Abe, are you telling me that Lexie was in this same prison, and you two were not allowed to communicate? She has no idea you are alive at all?'  
  
Abe shook his head, then hung it. Eve touched his face.  
  
'What is going on here? How did Stefano make it so that you looked dead?'  
  
'I wasn't shot...at least not with a bullet. It was some kind of drugged pellet, that temporarily stopped my heart...it did cause a wound similar to what would've been made by a real gun. Then, Lexie was given a double to take back home and bury.'  
  
Eve slowly stood up. She looked away.  
  
'A double?'  
  
Abe stood up as well.  
  
'You've seen yours, haven't you?'  
  
Eve put a hand over her mouth!  
  
'Where is she?!'  
  
Abe put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Calm down. There's nothing we can do now.'  
  
'Oh, nothing we can do! I want to know why this is being done to me! What have I done to deserve having some stranger take over my life?!'  
  
'Honey, your sister had a lot to do with that. Your sister and Stefano....they got married.'  
  
Eve gasped, then scrunched up her face!  
  
'Ick! And I don't know if I'm repulsed because Liz married Stefano, or he married her?! This was their idea?'  
  
Abe rubbed one of her shoulders.  
  
'Eve, they convinced Lexie that Julian was to blame for all of this. They came up with a plan to make him pay through you.'  
  
Eve closed her eyes briefly, before opening them.  
  
'If Stefano married Liz, then what about Marlena? Where is she?'  
  
Abe took a deep breath.  
  
'Liz convinced Stefano to let Marlena go. I think it was more out of jealousy than anything else. Eve...I understand that T.C. and Lexie are close...'  
  
Eve stared at him. Oh God! She felt so badly for him!  
  
'Yes, Abe, but Lexie would've never conceived of being with another man, if she hadn't thought you were dead.'  
  
Abe turned away.  
  
'I used to watch her on that monitor, crying for T.C.. I suppose the fact that I was allowed to view my wife's suffering, was done in order to torture me.'  
  
Eve walked up behind him and turned him around. She could tell that his imprisonment had lowered his morale.  
  
'We are getting out of here! We can't allow Stefano, or God forbid, Liz, get away with this!'  
  
Abe smiled weakly at her.  
  
'I could've gotten out of here awhile ago, Eve.'  
  
Eve shook her head in confusion.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, Liz has made it clear that she wants me. I've fended off her advances, especially now that she's married to Stefano. She offered to help me leave here...if I married her. She even offered me the SAME deal after she married DiMera.'  
  
Eve was getting more and more revolted!  
  
'How in the hell was she going to marry you, when she was already married to Stefano?!'  
  
'By killing her wonderful husband.'  
  
Eve snorted with contempt!  
  
'Liz may be bad, but she's no match for Stefano! And you did the right thing, Abe, even though it may not feel like it. Nothing good could happen to you, if you aligned yourself with my sister! We'll get out of here.'  
  
Abe frowned. He touched the hand that she had placed on his shoulder.  
  
'Eve, there's something else you need to know.'  
  
Eve tilted her head. What more could there be?  
  
'That woman that looks like you...Alicia...she works for Stefano.'  
  
'I figured as much. Look, Julian will figure it out...I hope. No, I know he will.'  
  
'Yes, but that's not really the problem.'  
  
'What is it Abe? Just tell me.'  
  
Abe squeezed her hand.  
  
'Alicia, was Chad Harris's real mother. Chad's real father, was Stefano DiMera. Eve, these people are not playing around here, just because you tricked Tony or that Julian made a bad deal with Stefano. Stefano is determined to avenge his son's death. That's why Alistair was freed, and this plan was put into action. Only...'  
  
'Only what?' a horrified Eve asked.  
  
'I've watched Alicia. She looks like you and that's about it, really. But more importantly, she hates Julian with a passion. Passion enough to kill him. '  
  
Eve cried out! Oh, her poor Julian! Her poor babies! She had to get out of here! THEY had to get out of here! Lexie and T.C. couldn't go on together, without knowing about Abe!  
  
Suddenly, a door slid back. Tony DiMera walked in, dressed in a black tuxedo. Abe rolled his eyes, then looked at Eve.  
  
'Yeah, about him...'  
  
Eve put up a hand to silence Abe. She then looked at Tony.  
  
'You're in on this too, hey?'  
  
'Father and I did patch things up, for the good of the family, and...well...I know my poor, little brother, would've wanted his big brother and father, to be happy. How are you Eve? You looked so beautiful, sleeping on the plane.'  
  
'I was unconscious.'  
  
Tony waved a hand.  
  
'Asleep, unconscious...what's the difference? Listen, darling, I will escort you to your room, where you can pick through an array of dinner gowns, then join me for a light supper.'  
  
Tony looked over at Abe.  
  
'Abraham, I would invite you to join us, but Eve and I haven't seen one another in practically a year. We have so much catching up to do. You do understand?'  
  
Abe looked like he was about to take a step towards him. Eve pulled on his arm and whispered into his ear.  
  
'It's alright. I'll be fine.'  
  
Eve rubbed his arm briefly, ignored Tony's offered arm, then walked through the sliding door and into the hallway. Tony turned and smiled at Abe, before walking over to Eve. The door closed shut. Abe sat down on the leather couch. He put his head in his hands.  
  
****  
  
Fox walked into his father's study. Julian was sitting in a chair, listening to his Eve CD's. Fox frowned and closed the door. Julian looked up. He got up and turned off the CD player.  
  
'Fox? Did you forget something?'  
  
Fox and Whitney had joined Julian and Eve for dinner that night. It was not a good meal. Eve didn't say two words to anyone, including Whitney. Whitney was concerned, so Fox told her he would come back up to the main house, and ask his father what was going on.  
  
Julian, for his part, was at a loss as to what to do. Last night, Eve had slept in a different room, locking the door. Julian didn't know what it was, but he had the strangest sense that he had lost Eve, yet again.  
  
But she wasn't gone. She was in this house, as his wife and the mother of his children. Eve had quit her job at the hospital yesterday, then laid around, eating chocolates, and letting the servants change, feed and interact with the twins. It was almost as if he had married Ivy all over again!  
  
'Father, Whitney is worried about her mother. Did the two of you have a fight?'  
  
Julian turned away from the CD player.  
  
'Yes, almost two days ago! It is so unlike Eve to let a disagreement fester in this way. She has never been afraid to just get something out into the open, and speak her peace. She's sulking, that's all.'  
  
Julian tried to keep his tone light, but it was really beginning to eat at him! Father was in a nursing home, and Lexie and Marlena, had mysteriously shown back up, much in the same way Alistair had. What in the world was his wife still sore about?  
  
'Father, she's taking it out on all of us. Even her own daughter.'  
  
'I know, Fox. I'll talk to her. I'll make it clear that I won't put up with her childish behavior much longer.'  
  
Fox frowned.  
  
'Where is she now?'  
  
'She went to bed early. I can only hope that that's a sign that she'll want company later.'  
  
Fox smirked.  
  
'So she's pulled an 'Ivy Crane' on you, hey?'  
  
Julian scowled.  
  
'God, don't even mention that woman's name!'  
  
'You know, she dropped by the office the other day.'  
  
Julian looked down at the CD.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Mother.'  
  
'God, Fox! I told you not to mention that God awful woman's name! Do tell me you told her to leave? After what she pulled on Whitney during that 'American Idol' thing...'  
  
'No, no. I told her to leave. Unfortunately, Whitney got a look at her.'  
  
'Why was Whitney there?' Julian asked, putting the CD back in a case.  
  
Fox sat down.  
  
'She overheard Luis and Sam talking about the kidnappings. Not that it matters anymore. Thank God Stefano let Lexie and Marlena Black go. Though, it is interesting that no one has seen Liz.'  
  
'Thank God for small favors!' Julian hissed, then walked over to the bar to fix himself a drink. He looked at Fox, who shook his head.  
  
'Mother was acting really weird though.' Fox commented. Julian rolled his eyes.  
  
'Weird how?' he asked his son.  
  
'I don't know, it was almost as if she wanted to apologize, or something. She was just...I don't know, odd.'  
  
Julian shrugged, then sipped his drink. Fox stood up.  
  
'I'm going to get back to Whitney. I sincerely hope that you patch things up with your wife soon.'  
  
Julian nodded, then watched as Fox left the library. He then looked at his watch. Ten o' clock. He walked over to a drawer and pulled open the top one. He rooted around a bit, until he found a key. If Eve was sleeping in another room again tonight, Julian was going to make sure she didn't sleep alone!  
  
****  
  
A half an hour later, Julian closed the door to the nursery softly, then headed towards the room Eve had locked herself into, for the second night in a row!  
  
He pulled the key out of his robe pocket, and inserted it. He turned it, and the lock clicked. Julian then eased his way into the room, closing the door quietly, behind him.  
  
The room was pitch black, except for a beam of moonlight, that was coming in from the terrace. It shone directly onto the bed. Eve was fast asleep. Her back was to the door.  
  
She was wearing a peach colored negligee. Julian sighed with lust, dropped his robe, walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He then smiled and eased over to her, pulling down the spaghetti straps of her nightgown, while kissing her neck.  
  
Eve stirred a bit. Julian's smile grew. He certainly didn't want to have sex with his wife while she was asleep! It was undignified.  
  
He began to push the straps down lower, until her breasts were exposed. Julian then began to kiss one of them, until he began suckling it. It didn't take but a millisecond, for him to slowly spit the breast out! A dribble of spittle was left on it!  
  
Alicia awoke and screamed! She backed away in a frenzy, falling out of the bed! Christ! That pervert had broken into her room and was now touching her! She could see that her night gown had half come off, and her breasts were exposed! And they were wet with slobber! Damn him! If she had a gun she would've blown him the hell away!   
  
'What are you doing in here?!' she almost screamed. She turned and reached down to turn on a light. As soon as she looked at him, it was Alicia, that got the big surprise. Julian was standing on the other side of the bed. His robe was back on, and he was pointing a pistol, straight at her.  
  
'Who the hell are you?' he asked in a calm, controlled voice. This particular room that this 'impostor' had chosen to sleep in, had a pistol in the top right hand drawer of the dresser on his side! Of course, Eve did not know this, and Julian knew with children in the house, he had to be more careful of leaving loaded weapons around. Then again, most people didn't have the DiMera's breathing down their necks!  
  
Alicia began breathing hard.  
  
'Why, honey...it's me...your wife...'  
  
Julian cocked the pistol.  
  
'I would ask you to make love to me, right here and now, to prove that you are my wife. But you are about a cup size off, my dear. Now, tell me who you really are, before I blow you away!'  
  
Alicia began easing back towards the door. Julian pointed at the doorknob and fired! Alicia screamed and stopped moving.  
  
'Where is my wife?!' Julian growled, growing more and more furious! This whole set up reeked of those goddamned DiMera's! Hell, maybe even Alistair had a hand in this! How long had Eve been gone?!  
  
'Mr. Crane! Mr. Crane! Is everything alright?' a servant asked from the other side of the door.  
  
'No, actually it isn't! Please call the police. I found an intruder in this room!'  
  
Alicia glared at him.  
  
'I am not an intruder! I'm...I'm...'  
  
'You're who?' Julian asked, utter contempt filling his voice. His mind went back to the day of his fight with Eve, then her going out with Evan for a walk. When she returned, instead of his wife, he had this chilly stranger! Eve had been gone for two days then! Where had this switch taken place? Why had it taken place?  
  
Alicia suddenly leaped at him! Julian, unprepared for the woman's attack, grappled with her for the gun. It ended up flying out of both of their hands, and sliding across the room! Alicia jumped up off of him, to run and get it, but Julian reached out and grabbed her foot, tripping her!  
  
Julian then jumped up to get the gun. Alicia, seeing that she wasn't going to be able to get to it before him, jumped up and ran to the terrace doors, flinging them open. Julian stood up and pointed the gun at her. Was this crazy woman really going to jump?  
  
Alicia jumped up on the balcony edge. She then looked over at him.  
  
'You killed my son!'  
  
Alicia then turned jumped! Julian ran out onto the terrace and looked down. The woman was nowhere to be found! He could see police cars coming in the distance. Julian hurried out of the room, and ran into two servants.  
  
'Please check the children! I am going to wait for the police.'  
  
'What about Mrs. Crane? Should I wake her?' One of them asked.  
  
'Mrs. Crane is not here. She's been kidnapped.' Julian said coldly, hurrying down the hallway and towards the staircase. He was still holding the gun, and mentally cursing himself for not realizing that that cold, God awful woman, was not Eve! Her lack of feeling for him, the twins, Whitney...her quitting her job...it had been staring him in the face this whole time!  
  
And what was that nonsense she uttered about 'his killing her son'? What son?   
  
****  
  
Alicia knew Stefano would kill her for failing him. But then again, Stefano had been the reason she gave Chad up in the first place. She had wanted her baby to have a chance. Celeste Perrault would empathize with her, so she had to get to her apartment! Hopefully, Lexie's mother could help her get away!  
  
Alicia was still trying to get off of the grounds, when she saw the gardener's shed. She stopped and stared at it.   
  
She couldn't just leave this property, without getting some form of revenge! She had come here to avenge Chad, her baby boy that Julian Crane had made commit suicide!   
  
Alicia walked over to it. The lock was on the door, but left undone. Alicia took it all the way off, then walked inside.  
  
****  
  
Julian paced in the library, as the sirens got closer and closer. What the hell was taking Sam Bennett and company, so long?!  
  
Julian reached onto the desk and picked up a picture of Eve, himself with Evan and Erin. He would not rest until he found Eve again. And the first person he was going to start with, was his own father! Though, he knew he probably wouldn't get any answers out of him.   
  
Julian's mind then focused on Lexie Carver. God help him, he didn't want to believe it, but she had been 'let go' the same day that Alistair had been. The same day that his wife was snatched, and substituted for a woman who didn't even have the same luscious body as his Eve! The whole ruse was rather insulting, as if they really didn't think he would ever find out!  
  
'I'll find you, my darling.' Julian whispered to the picture. He did not see Alicia in the hallway, carrying a can of turpentine and matches.  
  
Alicia glared at his back, then decided, that this hallway, where Chad had crashed his car and killed himself, would be the perfect starting place, to finish Julian, Evan and Erin Crane's lives. She began soaking the hallway good and proper. Julian did not turn around, until Alicia dropped the can loudly, and lit the match.  
  
****  
  
By the time Sam and Luis showed up, they had to radio the fire department as well! Sheridan had driven over separately, and tried to run in, but Luis kept her from running in.  
  
'Julian and Eve are in there! The babies!' she screamed. She then began to cry. Luis shook his head at Sam.  
  
'Where the hell is the fire department?!' he yelled. The sirens could be heard in the distance.  
  
'Hell Luis, we thought we were coming over to investigate a break in! No one said anything about a fire!'  
  
Fox and Whitney came running, dressed in night clothes. Whitney screamed.  
  
'Oh my God! Mom! Oh God, the babies...what's happening?!'  
  
Fox broke away from her and ran around the side. Whitney began to scream even louder!  
  
'Fox! Sam, Luis, stop him!'  
  
Sam and Luis ran after Fox, who had run around towards the terrace doors that lead to the library. They were already open, and one could see that the fire was blocking the stairs and had crept into the library. Fox turned to look at Sam and Luis.  
  
'Father must have gotten out! He's probably looking for a way back in to get the twins!'  
  
'Come on!' Sam coughed, as he, Luis and Fox, ran around the property.  
  
****  
  
Julian had broken a window into a downstairs powder room and climbed back in. He then took the back stairs that the servants usually used, and hurried to the twins room. He threw open the door and saw that they were sound asleep. A thin veil of smoke was in the air on the upper level.  
  
Julian picked up Evan first. He stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at his father. Julian could not help smiling back, even in the face of danger. He then hurried over to Erin's crib. She stirred and awoke. She then began to cry.  
  
'Honey, please, not now!' Julian almost whined, as he juggled both babies. He hurried from the room and went back down the back stairs. Only now, the fire had spread to the bathroom and hallways!  
  
Julian then ran back upstairs with the twins. Evan was now crying as well! He set them both down in one crib, ran back to the door and closed it. He then looked on a diaper changing table, and found towels. He shoved them underneath the door, then got up, hurried over to the window, and threw it open.  
  
'Help! Help! There are babies up here!'  
  
Whitney and Sheridan pointed at him and screamed! Fox, Sam and Luis, ran around and saw him up there! The fire department was just pulling up. Sheridan ran over to them.  
  
'Hurry! Please!'  
  
'Julian, where is my mother?!' Whitney screamed.  
  
Julian didn't have time for conversation! He would explain everything as soon as got the twins, and himself, safely onto the ground. He did not answer her, and turned back around to get the twins.  
  
Fox was frantic, and the firemen seemed slow to get their ladders over there! He hurried up to the house, and began climbing the trellis, underneath the window.   
  
Everyone else, was busy looking at the firemen. It was Whitney that turned and saw her husband climbing the trellis.  
  
'Fox, no! Get down from there! Fox!'  
  
Fox ignored his wife's screams. He was almost up to the window.  
  
Then, one of the trellis's snapped! Fox fell, back down to the ground! He lay there, unconscious! Whitney screamed again and ran to him. So did Luis, Sheridan and Sam.  
  
Two paramedics reached Fox, as the fire department got a very high ladder, and placed it against the house. A fireman hurried up the ladder. Julian, shocked to see Fox hurt on the ground, took a deep breath and handed the fireman Erin. Erin was now screaming.  
  
Another fireman was eased over in some sort of contraption, that could only be likened to a rollercoaster seat/huge shovel. Julian handed Evan to him, who was crying as well. The fireman was pulled away to safety with the baby.  
  
The same fireman that took Erin, came back up the ladder to help Julian. The fireman looked behind Julian in the room. The smoke was getting thick in there.  
  
'Where is your wife, Mr. Crane?' he asked.  
  
'She's been kidnapped.' Julian managed to choke out. The fireman helped him onto the ladder and down to safety.  
  
Julian stood on the ground, shocked to the core at what had almost happened. The fire department began spraying the mansion with water. Julian stumbled over to Fox, who was being taken away by ambulance. Whitney was by his side, and had jumped into the ambulance as well.  
  
Julian wanted to tell her that he would meet her there, but the words came out in a coughing spasm. Luis and Sam reached him.  
  
'Julian? Julian? Who did you shoot tonight? Where is Eve?'  
  
Julian was about to speak, when Luis and Sam, suddenly spun around like a roulette wheel. He then passed out. 


	6. Here Comes the Bride

Chapter 6  
  
Julian runs into Lexie at the hospital. Alicia begs Celeste for help.  
  
T.C. and Lexie stepped off of the elevator of Harmony Memorial. They saw Dr. Parks and walked right up to her.  
  
'How is my daughter and her husband?' T.C. asked. Lexie rubbed his arm.  
  
'Oh, Mr. Russell...they're down that hall. Fox took a very bad fall. He's still unconscious. Whitney is fine. She's in with him now.'  
  
'Thank you, Dr. Parks.' T.C. said, as Dr. Parks walked off. He turned to look at Lexie.  
  
'I wonder how Eve is? I have to wonder...'  
  
'Wonder what?' Lexie asked.  
  
'Wonder if Eve is the one that set that fire! I knew a marriage to Julian Crane would make her miserable!'  
  
'T.C.! Why would you automatically blame Eve for this?'  
  
'Oh come on, honey! She was responsible for two other bad fires around here. And I don't believe in coincidences! Julian will probably just cover up for her again...look, I don't want to waste anytime talking about Julian Crane! Let's just find Whitney, okay?'  
  
Lexie nodded and put her arm around him. She tried to push what T.C. had just said, out of her mind. Because if it was true, then 'Eve' wasn't the one that burned down the Crane mansion, Alicia was!   
  
Lexie had known that that woman wouldn't be able to fool anybody, much less Julian Crane! If there was any truth to this, and Alicia was responsible for the fire, Lexie knew that she would now have to cover her own ass!  
  
Things had been going so well for her and T.C.. They had made love the first night she got back. Simone had been out with John, and an overjoyed Celeste, kept Theo with her at her apartment.  
  
The only thing that marred her homecoming, was the guilt that kept creeping into her senses, over Eve. Lexie was terrified of this plan going awry, and she knew that if it did, Alicia would not hesitate to out everyone involved. She was just that mean spirited and bitter.  
  
Lexie had called Marlena the other day, to find out how things were with her and John. She had been shocked to learn that Marlena had put John out of the penthouse! Marlena then confided that she caught John and Rebecca Hotchkiss, having sex on the living room floor! Lexie knew that Marlena had always suspected, that Rebecca had had a hand in her kidnapping. Apparently, when confronted, Rebecca denied any knowledge of what had happened to Marlena, and John had taken Rebecca's side!  
  
When T.C. and Lexie reached Fox's room, they found Whitney and Julian already there. Julian had his arm around Whitney. Lexie tugged on T.C.'s arm.   
  
'Now is not the time,' she said warningly, 'you are here for Whitney.'  
  
T.C. nodded, choking back the anger that always welled up, whenever he had to look at Julian's face! He opened the door. Whitney and Julian turned around. Julian let go of Whitney. Whitney ran into her father's arms.  
  
'Oh, Daddy! It was so horrible!'  
  
T.C. hugged her tight.  
  
'I know, sweetheart. Why don't we go and get some air?'  
  
Whitney let go of him and began shaking her head wildly.  
  
'No! I mean, I have to be here when he wakes up! Daddy, he tried to save the twins and Julian...why did this have to happen?!'  
  
Whitney began to cry again. T.C. looked around as he held her.  
  
'Where is Eve?'  
  
Julian cleared his throat. He then gave Lexie a pointed look.  
  
'She's been kidnapped.'  
  
'What?!' T.C. yelled. He let go of Whitney. Lexie backed up a bit.  
  
Whitney walked back over to Julian.  
  
'That's right, Daddy! Some other woman, that looks like Mom, has been living with us for two days!'  
  
Lexie eyed T.C., who looked back at her, smirking. He then looked back at Julian and Whitney.  
  
'Yeah right! Look, if Eve set this fire because you did something to her, Julian, and you're covering for her...'  
  
Julian was about to respond, but Whitney put a hand on his arm.  
  
'That woman that was living with us, was not Mom! Because the Mom I know, would never have quit her job here, or ignored her babies or not spoken a word to me, when I was in the same room with her!'  
  
Lexie closed her eyes briefly. Goddamnit! Yes, Alicia was supposed to quit working here. There had been no time to give her any real medical training, in such a short amount of time. But not interacting with her babies and treating family members like dirt?! That woman had blown it big time!  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she saw Julian staring straight at her...again! Damnit! He knew something! And this was the last thing she was in the mood for, fending off a lot of questions from the likes of Julian Crane!  
  
'Honey, let's get some air, okay?'  
  
Julian tore his gaze from Lexie to T.C. and Whitney.  
  
'Yes, Whitney, why don't you go with your father. I'll stay here with Fox.'  
  
T.C. rolled his eyes, something Whitney did not see. They both left the room, closing the door behind him. Lexie turned and sat down in a chair. Julian was staring at her again.  
  
'What, Julian? What are you looking at?'  
  
Julian pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.   
  
'My son is fighting for his life over there. I almost lost my life tonight, as did my twin babies, so I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I know you had something to do with Eve being kidnapped. I want to know where my wife is right now, this instant!'  
  
'I'm sure T.C. and my mother wanted to know my whereabouts as well. Did you ever tell them? They didn't know if Theo and I were alive or dead either!'  
  
Julian slowly stood up.  
  
'Then I'm right? You are responsible for this madness?!'  
  
Lexie stood up as well.  
  
'What does it matter? Eve is gone. I might tell you where she is, oh, in let's say, A YEAR!'  
  
'How dare you!' Julian seethed. 'I didn't have any choice, Lexie! It was the only way to...'  
  
'To what? Weasle out of the trouble Eve and you had gotten into?! Trouble that was of your own making?! And why saddle us with Liz?'  
  
Julian calmed down a bit at the mention of that beastly woman's name.  
  
'Yes, where is Liz? Why wasn't she returned?'  
  
Lexie shrugged.  
  
'She didn't want to come back.'  
  
'What the hell does that mean? And let me ask you another question, since you're confessing so nicely here. What did that crazy woman mean when she kept talking about my killing her son? I don't even know her! And you can tell your demented father, that his double was piss poor! How long was she supposed to fool me?'  
  
Lexie smirked.  
  
'I'm telling you nothing. That's what you told everyone that was looking for me, right?'  
  
Julian was itching to throttle her! He rubbed his hand to restrain himself. That was when Ivy peeked in.  
  
'Julian? Oh, hello Lexie. Julian, how is Fox?'  
  
Julian turned from Lexie to eyeball his ex-wife. He was startled at how thin Ivy looked. Julian turned back to Lexie.  
  
'If you'll excuse me, I have to speak to my ex-wife about our son. But we will talk later.'  
  
'Not if T.C. has anything to say about it.' she quipped. Lexie then picked up her purse, nodded at Ivy, then left. Ivy watched Lexie for a bit, knowing she had walked in on something. She then looked over at an unconscious Fox.  
  
'Where is Whitney?' she asked, walking all the way into the room.  
  
'With her father.' Julian asked, appraising her. Ivy couldn't be on a diet! He couldn't help but stare at her. She almost looked unwell.  
  
Ivy pulled up a chair and sat next to Fox.  
  
'How did you find out?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, Ethan called. He and Gwen are on their way.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Ivy looked at Julian.  
  
'I was sorry to hear about Eve.'  
  
Julian blinked hard.  
  
'I do believe you actually mean that.'  
  
Ivy just nodded, then looked at Fox again. She reached out and touched Fox's hair.   
  
The door opened, and Sam Bennett walked in. His eyes went to Ivy's. She smiled weakly at him, before returning her attention to Fox.  
  
Julian watched Sam, watching Ivy. He could see it too, Julian thought. Ivy's wan appearance. And he was clearly concerned. Julian cleared his throat.  
  
'I'm going to go check on the twins...they were given a clean bill of health, but they must be so frightened, you know, with all that's happened.'  
  
Ivy just nodded, without looking at him. Sam just nodded, looking at Julian briefly, before returning his focus on Ivy. Julian quietly left the room. Once he had found Eve, maybe, he could extend some support to his ex-wife. From the looks of her, it looked as if she would need it.  
  
Julian stood out in the hallway. He then looked over to his right. T.C., Lexie and Whitney were hugging one another. An idea came to him.  
  
Whitney would believe him, if he told her the truth about Lexie...meaning he would have to reveal the fact that he was responsible for selling her out to Stefano, in the first place. He would keep Fox's name out of it, to protect their relationship.  
  
Whitney would be angry and disappointed in him, yes, but Julian knew she would believe him about Lexie knowing where her mother was. And if Whitney made it clear to T.C. that his ladylove was a liar, then hopefully, maybe, Eve could be found, before the DiMera's did God knows what to her!  
  
'Hold on, Eve!' he whispered urgently, 'I'm coming.'  
  
****  
  
Celeste had been watching the local news, when she saw a story on the fire at the Crane mansion. She flicked off the TV, before she could hear that Eve had been kidnapped. Otherwise, she would've never opened her door to 'Eve'.  
  
She heard the buzzer, and was annoyed that someone would be ringing her so late. She hit the intercom.  
  
'Yes?' she asked sharply.  
  
'Celeste! It's Eve! Please, I have to talk to you!'  
  
Eve? Celeste thought. Eve was here after having survived a fire? Why wasn't she at the hospital? Where were Julian and the twins?  
  
Celeste buzzed her up, throwing her purse aside. She then began to pace. Something was not right, but only Eve could tell her what was wrong. God! Was it possible that she had set, yet another fire? Was that why she had come to see her?  
  
There was a knock on the door. Celeste looked through the peephole. Good God! Eve looked terrible! And she was in some kind of torn nightgown! What the hell was going on?!  
  
Celeste unlocked the door, and pulled Eve in. She closed it behind her.  
  
'I just heard about the fire! Where are Julian and the twins? Why aren't you with them?'  
  
'Eve' rolled her eyes!  
  
'It's me, Celeste!'  
  
Celeste shook her head slightly.  
  
'I know that, dear. Why don't I get you some tea, then I'll drive you to the hospital, okay?'  
  
Celeste tried to move past her towards the kitchen, but Eve's arm snaked out and grabbed her, hard!  
  
'Eve! Stop it! What is the matter with you?!'  
  
'I'm not Eve, Celeste. It's ME, Alicia.' Alicia said, in her normal sounding voice.  
  
Celeste yanked her arm away, then backed up a bit.  
  
'Holy God! What...what...did Stefano do this to you?'  
  
'You know he did!' Alicia snapped. 'Now, I don't have time for lectures! I need help in getting away from here and Stefano! When he finds out I've failed...'  
  
Celeste suddenly slapped the woman hard!  
  
'You let that man talk you into this?! Where is Eve?! Where is she?!'  
  
Alicia slapped her back even harder! Celeste flew back against the door. Alicia then walked up to her.  
  
'I came here because you and I are the same, Celeste. We both gave away our babies...babies we had by Stefano DiMera, so that they would have a better life. Lexie got her chance...my Chad didn't.'  
  
Celeste recovered from the slap, rubbing her cheek. Alicia Sheffield was just one of the many women Stefano had used and discarded over the years. Celeste was not surprised that she had had a baby with that maniac. But that baby had been Chad Harris? This whole thing just got worse and worse as time marched on!  
  
'Alicia, darling, I know how you must feel.' she said quietly.  
  
'Oh, right! You know now that you realize I mean business! You are going to help me get out of here!'  
  
'Tell me what you've done first? I mean I'm curious as to...'  
  
'Oh cut the ^%$#$#! Look, I'll tell you everything anyway, since I have nothing to lose! Years ago, Stefano and I had a great love affair. At least, I thought it was great. He didn't. Because even back then, he was obsessed with that Marlena Evans heifer!'  
  
'Her last name is Black now.' Celeste reminded her.  
  
'Whatever! I saw her ass in the Himalayas too! And she didn't put out the other times he kidnapped her, and she wasn't about to now! If he hadn't married that damned Liz, Stefano would've never gotten any relief!'  
  
Celeste suddenly felt nauseous!  
  
'Did you say that Stefano married Liz?'  
  
'Oh yeah! And she even dyed her hair like yours, only it doesn't look so good, but all of that is beside the point! I gave my baby away, knowing that if I kept him with me, or if Stefano ever found out about him, Chad would end up just as messed up as Tony, or like his other kids! I couldn't let that happen!'  
  
Celeste eased towards her.  
  
'I understand, Alicia, really I do. That is why I let my sister and her husband raise my Alexandra.'  
  
Alicia said nothing to this. Celeste's mind was working overtime. Alexandra had said that she really didn't know where she was, when she was living with Stefano. But Alicia had said she saw Marlena in the Himalayas. Was that possibly where Eve was?  
  
'I take it Julian wasn't fooled by you.' Celeste noted.  
  
'I hate his guts!' Alicia hissed. 'I woke up and found him licking on one of my breasts! I think he may have even bit it!'  
  
Celeste put her hands up.  
  
'Okay, Alicia, calm down!'  
  
'No, I won't calm down! That pig killed Chad! I was supposed to just divorce him and take the babies to Eve and Tony, but I couldn't stand him touching me! Now Stefano is going to kill me! Help me get out of town!'  
  
Celeste knew she had to get to Julian. Why she owed him anything, considering what she suspected about his role in Alexandra's kidnapping, Celeste would never know. But Alicia was out of control. Then again, she always had been.   
  
'Alright, alright. Let me just get my purse, and we'll go. I'll drive you somewhere...'  
  
'No! Give me your car...and some clothes. I'll take care of the rest.' Alicia ordered.  
  
Celeste nodded, walking past Alicia to get her car keys out of her purse. She them turned quickly and punched Alicia in the face! Alicia crumbled to the ground, then fell out, unconscious.  
  
Celeste rubbed her fist. She hadn't punched anyone in years! She then opened her purse and pulled out her car keys. Julian was probably at the hospital. She would go there and tell him what she suspected about Eve's whereabouts. She glanced down at the unconscious woman. Somewhere along the line, Alistair Crane, and Stefano, found out Chad Harris's true origins. She found herself thinking, that if that Harris boy had known where he really came from, he might have killed himself anyway.  
  
****  
  
HIMALAYAS  
  
Eve sat at a table with Tony, as he lifted platters off of plates, and eyed their meals. He then rubbed his hands together.  
  
This was the third dinner she had been forced to endure in Tony's company. She never said much, and only answered when spoken to, or sometimes not at all.  
  
She found herself staring out of the window at the mountains, wondering if Julian was making love to a woman that looked like her, but was not her. This 'Alicia' person did not love Julian the way she did. She didn't love him at all. She hated him. And Eve was scared to death for not only Julian, but for Erin and Evan.  
  
She would cry at night, her heart aching to hold her babies, wondering if there was anything new she had missed at all, in their young lives. She longed for the nights she would spend with Julian in the library, just watching the twins play on the floor, or in their play pens. She missed the nights alone with him in their bedroom. Sometimes, if she did not get off too late, Julian would already be asleep. Eve would creep into the room, get undressed and go to sleep. He would always reach over and put his arms around her. No words were spoken, none needed to be.  
  
Then there were the nights when she got off of work at a semi decent hour. As the twins slept, she would try on different nightgowns that he had had flown in from Paris. There were so many, that she still, to this day, had not tried them all on for him. Eve wondered if this bitch, Alicia, was wearing her things now.  
  
'Eve?'  
  
Eve rolled her eyes and looked at Tony. Even though she had had amnesia when she had first met Tony DiMera, she now wondered what the hell could she have ever seen in this man?! He was crazy!  
  
Eve didn't say anything, but turned and looked out the window at the mountains again. Tony cleared his throat.  
  
'I know you think I'm insane.'  
  
Eve turned to look at him. Was he mind reader now? Yeah! She had just been thinking that he was crazy!  
  
'I do.' was all Eve said, before turning away from him to look out the window again.  
  
'I'm sorry that you don't think more kindly of me, dear.'  
  
Eve rolled her eyes again.  
  
'If you really cared what I thought about you, then you'd let Abe and I go. If Lexie ever finds out what Stefano and you have done...'  
  
'She won't.' Tony said briskly. He continued to stare at her, before speaking again.  
  
'You know, Eve, I was very hurt by your deception last year...'  
  
Eve jumped up!  
  
'And I could really give a damn! What is the matter with you? Why do you want a woman that clearly does not want you?! I love my husband, and my children! We have no future together!'  
  
Tony stood up as well.  
  
'Eve, you would be my wife today, if Julian had not interfered back in Salem, when you were living with me. We were in love and happy, and you know why? Because there were no outside forces telling you what a rotten human being I am, around to poison you against me! Here, alone, we can get back to what was.'  
  
Eve began shaking her head.  
  
'Tony, I didn't know who I was! What is the matter with you? I didn't know there were any 'outside forces'! We don't work, Tony! We will never work!'  
  
'I don't believe that, Eve. I refuse to believe that.'  
  
The doors slid back. Stefano, dressed in a tuxedo, walked in with Liz on his arm. She was wearing a slinky, light blue evening dress. Her hair was a garish blonde.   
  
'Oh my God!' Eve whispered, shaking her head. Liz had truly lost her mind!  
  
But Tony grinned at the two of them.  
  
'Good evening, Father. Liz, how is my beautiful step-mother?'  
  
Eve put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing! Stefano eyed her. Tony ignored her.  
  
But Liz would have none of it!  
  
'Eve? You have something to say?'  
  
Eve shrugged, then looked away. Liz smiled at her.  
  
'That's okay, Evie dear. I know you're just nervous about your upcoming nuptials.'  
  
Eve stopped laughing. She looked around at the three of them.  
  
'What the hell are you all talking about?' she hissed.  
  
Tony turned to look at her. He smiled.  
  
'Oh, didn't I tell you. We are to be married, tomorrow afternoon.'  
  
Eve began shaking her head wildly.  
  
'I'm already married!'  
  
Liz grinned, loving her sister's distress.  
  
'Well, actually, Alicia is married to Julian. That makes you free to be with the man of your dreams. I knew you always really wanted Tony, sister, dear!'  
  
Eve rushed over to her and backhanded her! Stefano tried to step in and Tony pulled Eve back. He whispered in her ear.  
  
'Eve, darling, I love you too much to shame you. I didn't want you living here with me, outside the bounds of marriage. Your dress was put in your room, while we were here at dinner. You're going to love it. It's white.'  
  
Eve jerked away from him! She then looked at Liz and Stefano, then back at Tony. Eve then fainted dead away! 


	7. A Cold Day In Hell

Chapter 7  
  
Whitney allows Ivy to spend some time at Fox's bedside. Julian and Celeste confront T.C. about Eve and Lexie.  
  
Sam left Fox Crane's hospital room and ran right into Ethan and Gwen!  
  
'Dad, how is he?' Ethan asked. Gwen held his hand.  
  
'There's been no change, he's still unconscious.'  
  
'Is Whitney in there with him?' Gwen asked, hoping Teresa wasn't around.  
  
'No, Ivy is.'  
  
'Oh.' Ethan said. He and Gwen exchanged looks.  
  
'Alright you two. Ethan, I want you to tell me what's going on with your mother.'  
  
Neither Ethan nor Gwen answered. Sam's eyes widened!  
  
'She's wasting away to nothing! So, you don't have to tell me if she's sick or not, because it is clear that she is! Even Julian was looking at her...'  
  
'Did he say anything to her?' Ethan asked snappishly. 'Because she doesn't need his crap right now!'  
  
Sam eyed his son.  
  
'No. It was funny. I almost got the feeling he suspected she was ill too, and just decided to leave her be.'  
  
'Ivy asked us not to say anything.' Gwen said, still clinging to Ethan's arm. He gently shook her loose.  
  
But Sam continued to stare at Ethan.  
  
'Stop it, Dad!'  
  
'Stop what?' Sam asked innocently.  
  
'Stop staring at me as if I was one of your suspects! When Mom wants you to know, she'll tell you.'  
  
'But she is sick, isn't she?'  
  
Ivy opened the door to Fox's room and stepped out. She looked at the three of them questioningly.  
  
'What's going on out here? I could here you all from in there.'  
  
Gwen walked over to her.  
  
'Nothing. I'm sorry if we were loud. How is Fox?'  
  
Ivy looked down.  
  
'No change. Actually, I'd better get going, before Whitney comes back and finds me here...'  
  
But it was too late for that. Whitney was walking back down the hall towards them. She stopped when she saw Ivy.  
  
'What are you doing here?' she asked snidely.  
  
Gwen looked at Ethan and Sam. Ethan knew that Ivy had pulled something dirty on Whitney when she was trying out for the 'American Idol' show. He did not know the exact details. He joined Gwen by her side.  
  
'We're here to see Fox.'  
  
Whitney eyed the two of them.  
  
'I understand that and thank you. But what I want to know is, what is SHE doing here?'  
  
Ivy backed away.  
  
'I'm going to go now.'  
  
'Mom!' Ethan cried, pulling on her arm. He then looked at Whitney.  
  
'Whatever your differences are, can't you just put them aside for Fox's sake?'  
  
Whitney rolled her eyes.  
  
'I can't tell you how many times I've done that in the past, only to get burned! Besides, my husband would not want that woman at his bedside!'  
  
'I'm his mother.' Ivy said quietly.  
  
'Fine time to remember that, Ivy.' Whitney said simply. Sam walked over and pulled on Ivy.  
  
'Let's go get some coffee, hey? Maybe when Whitney cools off...'  
  
'I heard that, Sam! And I'm never cooling off! I don't want her here!'  
  
But Ivy nodded to Sam. They began to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Whitney was about to go into Fox's room again, when Ethan blocked her way.  
  
'What, Ethan?'  
  
Ethan pointed after his parents.  
  
'Did you happen to notice how bad my mother looked?'  
  
Whitney didn't even blink!  
  
'Ethan, what do you want me to say? I don't trust your mother! Fox doesn't even trust the woman! Do you really think that I would knowingly leave her alone with him? And I have enough on my mind, without having to watch her like a hawk when she does set foot in here!'  
  
Gwen walked over to the two of them. She then focused in on Whitney.  
  
'Whitney, you have never been as cold hearted as Teresa...'  
  
'Oh, don't start on Teresa! She hasn't set foot near Ethan in ages. Give her a break!'  
  
'What I was going to say,' Gwen continued, 'is that I know you have a heart. Ivy has ovarian cancer. She's fighting for her life and I now think, she knows she made some very bad mistakes...couldn't you just find it within yourself to let Ivy stay...please?'  
  
Whitney looked towards the door to Fox's room. She didn't think Fox, no matter how tough her talked, would forgive her, if she barred his sick mother from his room, during this time. She nodded quickly.  
  
'Fine. Fine, she can stay.'  
  
Whitney sighed and opened Fox's door. She then pulled up a chair and sat by his side, listening to bleeps from various machines. Whitney then yawned. It was funny, but the image she had of Ivy, even now, that she knew her mother-in-law had cancer, was of her having sex with Simon Cowell, while standing up!  
  
****  
  
Julian spotted T.C. on a cellphone, standing out on a terrace. Where was Whitney?  
  
Lexie walked up behind him, carrying two coffees. T.C.'s back was to them.  
  
'I know you're not thinking of telling T.C. your theory?'  
  
Julian turned around.  
  
'I have nothing to lose. Either he'll believe me, or he won't.'  
  
'Won't.' Lexie answered. She rolled her eyes and moved around him to walk out onto the terrace. Julian turned and began to walk down the hallway.  
  
Lexie was right! T.C. hadn't even believed him, or Whitney, when they spoke of the double that was posing as Eve. What was he going to do?  
  
'Julian!'  
  
Julian turned around. Celeste Perrault was walking towards him. Oh, great! He wondered if Celeste had had a 'vision' of Eve being missing or something! It would've been nice if she had had a premonition about the danger Eve faced, BEFORE it happened!  
  
'Hello, Celeste. Listen, I really must run....'  
  
'I know about Alicia.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'The woman that has been posing as Eve.'  
  
Julian's eyes widened! Good Lord! How was this possible?  
  
'You know that slice from hell's first name?'  
  
Celeste walked up to him, until her face was inches from his.  
  
'I know almost everything, Julian. You made a deal with Stefano, didn't you?'  
  
'Did you read that in your tea leaves, dear?'  
  
'Answer me, Julian, or I may suddenly forget where Alicia told me Eve was.'  
  
'How dare you! You tell me where my wife is this instant!'  
  
Celeste folded her arms.  
  
'You know, I love Eve, as if she were my own daughter. And I love Evan and Erin, almost as much as Theo.'  
  
'Your point?' Julian snapped. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture from one of Stefano DiMera's cast offs!  
  
'My point is, I'm going to tell you what Alicia told me, even though you did not do the same for me in return.'  
  
There was a heavy silence. Julian sighed. He was tired of lying about this, and right now, at this moment, he wanted Eve back.  
  
'Yes, Celeste, I made a deal with Stefano. Last year, he called me while I stood out on that very terrace that T.C. and Lexie are on right now. He offered his help in extricating Eve and I out of that horrible deal that the FBI offered us. In addition, he would keep my father and rid us of Tony if....if I got Lexie and Theo onto one of my planes, so that Stefano's pilot could fly them away.'  
  
Celeste said nothing, but shook her head in disgust. She then glanced over at Lexie and T.C.. Lexie had spotted the two of them, and was now staring at them curiously. Celeste looked back at Julian.  
  
'Damn you to hell!' she hissed.  
  
'Yes, later, now tell me where Eve is?'  
  
'Aren't you the least bit curious as to why Stefano reneged on his deal? I mean, you had to have been horrified when your father was returned?'  
  
'I was and still am. Celeste, I don't want to play anymore games now. Where is Eve? Or do I have to go ask that impostor bitch myself?'  
  
'I doubt you'll find her. I left her, unconscious on my living room floor. But she could've woken up by now.'  
  
'You didn't tie her up?!' Julian asked, outraged! That damned woman had burned down their home and nearly killed his children! That and he could've lost valuable servants as well!  
  
'Do you want to know or not?'  
  
'About where my wife is, yes? All this other hogwash, no!'  
  
'Julian, that 'hogwash' as you put it, is the reason Stefano will probably never leave you, or Eve, alone.'  
  
Julian's eyes moved from Celeste, to Lexie and T.C., who had now noticed the two of them as well.  
  
'Tell me.' he urged. T.C. frowned and moved to walk back into the hospital. Lexie followed behind him, reluctantly.  
  
'Alicia was Chad Harris's real mother. Stefano was his father. And both of them were very upset about how he died. So when Stefano offered you that 'deal' last year, he was just biding his time, so that he could plan his revenge.'  
  
Julian closed his eyes briefly. Mother of God! He had licked Chad's real mother's breast?! God!   
  
Julian opened his eyes again. T.C. and Lexie were standing next to Celeste.  
  
'Is he bothering you, Celeste?' T.C. asked, eyeing Julian.  
  
But Julian answered, sick of T.C. already!  
  
'No, actually, Celeste came to me. She told me that the Eve look-alike, the one you don't believe exists, just approached her with information. Do you know Alicia, Lexie?'  
  
Now both T.C. and Celeste looked surprised. Celeste peered at her daughter, who looked guiltier than hell about something!   
  
But T.C. didn't like Julian's insinuation!  
  
'What the hell does that mean, Crane? Lexie doesn't know anybody named Alicia, do you baby?'  
  
Before Lexie could answer, Julian sneered at her.  
  
'Oh don't you, 'baby'?'  
  
'Shut the hell up, Crane!' T.C. snapped. 'We don't need this crap from you! I came down here to support Whitney! But as usual, you can't just leave well enough alone, can you?'  
  
Lexie pulled on T.C.'s arm.  
  
'Come on, T.C.! He isn't worth it! Let's find Whitney.'  
  
But it was Celeste that stepped in front of both of them.  
  
'T.C., Alexandra, Julian speaks the truth. Alicia came to my apartment, begging me to help her get away. I know her, from my days with Stefano. She told me that Eve has been kidnapped, and as Eve, she was supposed to divorce Julian, then take the babies to where Eve really is.... with Tony...'  
  
'Tony!' Julian almost screamed. 'He's in on this too?!'  
  
But Celeste ignored him, and continued talking to T.C. and Lexie.  
  
'Alicia told me that all of this was to be done, as vengeance for her dead son, the one she had by Stefano. His name was Chad Harris.'  
  
T.C.'s mouth dropped open, and he backed up a bit. Julian eyed him. Lexie looked away.  
  
'Chad Harris was Stefano DiMera's son? Good God almighty! I don't know which is worse, my little girl being married to a Crane or the idea that she might have had Stefano DiMera as a father in law...Lord...this is bad...'  
  
Julian glared at Lexie.  
  
'None of this shocks you, does it Lexie?'  
  
T.C. took a step forward. This was the second damned time, this bastard had insinuated that Lexie was some kind of liar! He wasn't about to stand for it one more minute!  
  
'Say that again!' T.C. hissed, moving up close to Julian. Celeste put a arm between them and looked at her daughter. She was getting a strange sense Alexandra was hiding something.  
  
'Alexandra?' she asked.  
  
Lexie looked at her mother.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Do you know anything about this? Do you know where Eve is?'  
  
'How would I know anything about it, Mother? I just heard this absurd story for the first time tonight!'  
  
Julian looked from Lexie, to T.C., then took a deep breath and confessed.  
  
'You know something about it, Lexie, because you helped plan this whole thing, as revenge for my helping Stefano kidnap you last year.'  
  
There was a brief silence, as T.C. backed away a bit, so he could look Julian up and down.  
  
'What did you just say?'  
  
'Yes, alright, Stefano offered to help me get Eve off of the hook, and keep Alistair and Tony out of my hair, if I brought Lexie and Theo to him. When I got to your house, I found Liz lurking around in the bushes. She was planning something sinister for your ladylove already. And her plans didn't include keeping either Lexie, or her son, alive. I figured this way, if Lexie HAD to be kidnapped, it would be done in a safe manner.'  
  
T.C., Lexie and Celeste just stared at Julian, as if he had grown another head! T.C. growled and leaped on Julian! First, they went crashing onto a bunch of waiting room chairs, then, T.C. swung Julian around and punched him the face! Julian went flying out onto the terrace! He was down on the ground, trying to pull himself up.  
  
Lexie tried to stop T.C.!  
  
'T.C. stop, please!' she cried. Celeste pulled on her daughter's arm.  
  
'You can stop this by telling T.C. the truth!'  
  
Lexie pulled her arm away!  
  
'Are you crazy, Mother? Once T.C. gets worked up like this, there is no calming him down!'  
  
Meanwhile, Julian was back against the concrete terrace, pulling himself up. He looked straight in front of him, and saw T.C. getting ready to charge at him. Julian instinctively ducked, and T.C., went flying off of the terrace!  
  
'T.C.!' Lexie screamed, hurrying out there with Celeste! Other hospital staff came running out as well. Lexie then began beating on Julian, her fists flailing wildly!  
  
'YOU'VE KILLED HIM! YOU'VE KILLED HIM!'  
  
Julian peeked over the side, while trying to defend himself against Lexie's blows. T.C. lay on top of an ambulance. He was not moving.  
  
Celeste put an arm around Lexie, pulling her off of Julian. Julian, in turn, pulled Celeste away from Lexie briefly.  
  
'Where is Eve?'  
  
'You're kidding, right? Once the police get here, Eve will not be your first priority...'  
  
'You listen to me, Celeste! I'm not going to waste two minutes with the authorities on this! As per the norm, T.C. attacked me, and jumped off of the terrace, as simple as that! Then again, I could spend a lot of time with the police, starting with how you're harboring a fugitive!'  
  
Celeste looked at a crying Lexie, before whispering savagely, 'the Himalayas, that's all I know!'  
  
'That's all I need!' Julian snapped and walked off of the terrace. Celeste walked over to Lexie and put her arms around her.  
  
'I can't lose him like I did Abe!' she cried, her eyes on T.C.'s still form below.  
  
****  
  
When Eve awoke, she was back in her room, lying on her bed. She sat up. What happened?  
  
It all came back to her in a rush. Tony's announcement of their impending marriage, her beatdown of Liz, Tony's announcement of their impending marriage...  
  
She jumped up suddenly and looked down onto the bed. A white, strapless wedding gown had been underneath her this whole time! She clenched her fists together.  
  
Her door opened, and Abe came in. He walked over to her, his face full of concern.  
  
'Eve, I'm so sorry.'  
  
'You knew about this?' she asked, looking him up and down.  
  
'Well, yes, but I figured there was no reason to upset you so soon. I mean you were still in shock from being kidnapped...'  
  
Eve backed away from him.  
  
'You know, Abe, I like you, I really do, but you are one sorry*&^$%$%!'  
  
'Eve!' Abe gasped, appalled by her profanity! Eve was so gentle and soft looking! If anyone had told him that she even knew those type of words, he would've beaten them down for lying!  
  
'I'm sorry to have to be so mean, but it's true! You've been here a year! A year! And you still haven't come up with a plan to escape!'  
  
'It's snowing, Eve! And it's cold!'  
  
'Plus,' Eve added, ignoring his excuses, 'there would be no way in hell, that I would not find a way to see Julian, if we were captured, but on the same premises! No way!'  
  
'So, what are you trying to tell me?' Abe asked.  
  
Eve rolled her eyes.  
  
'I'm getting the HELL out of here! I've had it with my stupid sister and the DiMera's! I am not marrying Tony, nor will I be giving him any children or anything else!'  
  
Eve then moved away from Abe and looked out of her big, bay window. Abe walked up behind her.  
  
'Eve, there is no way you could survive this cold! And we're on a mountain top! How would you get down?'  
  
Eve didn't answer him. Instead, she walked over to a closet and pulled out a blue parka, gloves, a hat, boots and a scarf. She eyed Abe.  
  
'I'm sure all of the necessities are in your closet as well, Abe!'  
  
Abe sucked in a breath!  
  
'Eve! Those clothes are not meant for days of trekking down a mountain! You could die out there!'  
  
'I'm dying in here, Abe! And I would rather die out there, than sit here another minute, wondering if I will ever see my family again! I've had it!'  
  
Abe watched as Eve put everything on, then fussed with her gloves. She then made sure her scarf was over her nose and mouth. Abe folded his arms.  
  
'Okay, how do you plan to even get outside? The guards won't....Eve! Don't do it!'  
  
But she did. Eve picked up a chair and smashed the bay window open! An alarm went off!  
  
'Eve!' Abe screamed, as snowy wind seeped into the room. But Eve jumped out of the window, and began falling down a very steep hill! At one point, it looked as if she were doing cartwheels!  
  
Tony came running into the room. He eyed Abe, then gaped when he saw the window!  
  
'What the hell happened in here?!' he screamed.  
  
'Eve is gone! And while I applaud her aplomb, she will never survive out in this!'  
  
Tony ran from the room, calling for the guards! He could've kicked himself! Obviously, the news of their upcoming marriage scared his beloved off! She wasn't ready for another commitment so soon! It was just pre-wedding jitters, Tony told himself. Once they found her again, and warmed her up, Eve would begin to realize that what she had really wanted, all along, was to become, Countess Eve DiMera. 


	8. Julian Heads To The Himalayas

Chapter 8  
  
Whitney and Simone get into it at the hospital. Julian discovers the location of Stefano's compound.  
  
Whitney was horrified to be pulled from her husband's room, only to discover that her father was fighting for his life in surgery!   
  
Sam had come to Fox's room. Whitney was relieved to see that he was just about to wake up, when Sam burst in and told her that T.C. and Julian had had another fight, and that T.C. had fallen off of one of the balcony's!  
  
Ivy, who was sitting on the other side of Fox's bed, told Whitney to go on. She told her that she would see to Fox. Whitney, not really liking the idea of her husband waking up and looking at Ivy's rotten face, really didn't have much of a choice. She rubbed Fox's arm, telling him she would be right back. Fox murmured something, as Ivy touched his other arm. Fox stared at his mother, uncomprehending for the longest while.  
  
Meanwhile, John and Simone, who were still a couple, hurried off the elevator, along with Teresa. They met Whitney and Sam in a hallway. Simone glared at Whitney accusingly.  
  
'What happened to Daddy, Whitney?' Simone asked in an accusatory tone.   
  
Teresa moved to stand next to Whitney. She could tell by Simone's tone, that she was itching for a fight!  
  
'Simone, either you watch your tone, or you can just get out of my face! I am not in the mood for it tonight!'  
  
Grace stepped off the next elevator and hurried over. She smiled at Sam, then stood between Whitney and Simone.  
  
'Girls, stop it! Now is not the time to be acting like this! You two need one another!'  
  
But Simone pointed a finger at Whitney, then looked around at everyone.  
  
'I'm not the one that forgot my family, Grace! I'm not the one that dumped my boyfriend, just to take up with a Crane! I'm not the one, that didn't encourage my mother to leave her scummy husband before something bad happened! I've been the only one loyal in this family!'  
  
'Simone!' John admonished.  
  
Teresa glared at her.  
  
'So now your mother's kidnapping is somehow Whitney's fault too, hey?'  
  
Simone looked Teresa up and down.  
  
'I saw Ethan's car around here. Why don't you go chase him or something?'  
  
Teresa moved to step up to Simone, but Whitney lay a hand on her arm and looked at her.  
  
'I will take care of this,' she said to Teresa, in a low voice. 'But go to Fox, will you? Ivy is in there playing the concerned mother. I'm not buying it.'  
  
'Ivy is with Fox?' Grace asked, eyeing Sam. Sam cleared his throat.  
  
'Ivy is sincere about wanting to make amends with her family.' Sam answered, even though no one was talking to him. Grace was still looking at him. Would her husband ever stop defending that woman?  
  
Whitney heard Sam, but chose to ignore him.  
  
'Just please go and watch her, okay?'  
  
Teresa nodded. Ivy didn't have a heart, and she herself, doubted that even one of her children dying, would turn that woman around!  
  
'Which room is he in?' she asked Whitney.  
  
'604.' Whitney answered, returning her attention to Simone, who was now being spoken to by John.  
  
'Simone, I think you're really out of line.' John told her.  
  
'Oh, of course you do! Why can't you just support me on this?'  
  
'Honey, I do support you! I know how much your family breaking up hurt you. But Whitney has suffered a double whammy here tonight. You two need to support one another for the sake of your father.'  
  
'That's right, Simone. Let's just let bygones, be bygones...at least until we know Daddy is going to be okay.' Whitney said.  
  
Simone said nothing to her. She then looked at Sam.  
  
'Where are Lexie and Celeste?' she asked him.  
  
'Outside of surgery. I'll take you to them.'  
  
Simone nodded and ignored Whitney. John gave her a sympathetic look, and followed. Simone had already decided, that if her father did not make it out of surgery, she would make Julian and all of the Cranes, pay for his death...her sister included.  
  
****  
  
Julian could not believe his good fortune, as he parked his car near one of the Crane jets. He had kept the cell number of the pilot that had flown Lexie, Theo and Liz out of here, one year ago. At the time, the pilot had made it clear, that for a higher price than what DiMera paid, his services could be purchased as well. Unfortunately for Stefano DiMera, the man's loyalty was negotiable as well.  
  
The pilot knew exactly where the DiMera Compound was in the Himalayas. He told him though that during this time of year, the roads were pretty undriveable. Most people helicoptered into the compound, which was on a mountain.  
  
Julian considered the location. It would be hard for anyone to escape a snowy mountain top. So he knew for sure, that Eve had not tried to make a run for it. It didn't matter. The pilot said he knew people that could not only get him to the compound, but could get himself and his wife, out of there. When Julian questioned how that would be possible, the pilot slyly told him that many of DiMera's guards had 'loyalty issues' as well.   
  
Julian had dropped Evan and Erin off at Luis and Sheridan's. Sheridan promised she would take care of getting the damage to the mansion fixed. Julian had just nodded. He was now beginning to wonder, if their family home was the right place for Eve and him to be living with their family? Once he had Eve safe back in his arms, Julian planned to have a serious discussion with her about moving someplace else. Not out of Harmony, but maybe they could have another house built. One of their very own.  
  
And of course, he hated leaving the twins, though he had tried to be strong about it, as he handed them over to Sheridan. Luis had been called to the hospital about T.C., and was not there. If Sheridan knew that the police were probably looking for him, she did not comment on it. Evan and Erin were so distracting, that Sheridan had muttered good luck to him, as she began communicating with her niece and nephew. Julian knew the babies would be in good hands.  
  
Herb, the pilot(if that was indeed his real name!), walked over to Julian's car, just as he was getting out. Julian had a small suitcase and duffle bag with him.   
  
'I'll take those for you.' Herb offered.  
  
Julian eyed him.  
  
'Uh, no. Thank you though. I must say, you're very calm.'  
  
Herb shrugged.  
  
'Why shouldn't I be? Like I've told you before, Mr. Crane, my services, and loyalty, go to the highest bidder.'  
  
'Yes, well I understand that. What I don't quite grasp is your lack of fear. If the DiMera's find out that you've betrayed them, there won't be enough money in the world to protect you from them.'  
  
Herb shrugged.  
  
'I'm pretty scrappy.'  
  
Julian sniffed.  
  
'Yes, well, 'Herb' dealing with the DiMera's is more than just about being 'scrappy'.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, they're killers, I know. Let's get going, hey?'  
  
Herb handed Julian an itinerary. Julian glanced at it.  
  
'What's this?' he asked.  
  
Herb glanced over at him as they walked towards one of the Crane jets.  
  
'One we get to Nepal, I found a couple of guides willing to take you up the mountain to DiMera's compound. I have to say Mr. Crane, I can't believe you're going to take those people on without some sort of back up.'  
  
'I'll worry about that. Let's just get going.' Julian answered briskly, looking around. The only thing that could stop him now, was the Harmony Police department, wanting answers regarding the accident of one T.C. Russell.  
  
Once Julian and Herb were on board, Herb walked into the cockpit. Julian stood nearby. Herb began writing on a clipboard. He was also chewing gum very loudly. He looked up from the clipboard and grinned.  
  
'Don't you even want to know what you're walking in to?' he asked.  
  
Julian sighed. The doors to the plane were locked and all that was left was for Herb to get runway clearance. He didn't want to shoot the breeze with this guy! If he had been this talkative the first time, Lexie, Theo and Liz, would've been rescued before he could've taken off!  
  
'Alright, Herb. Tell me what I'm 'walking in to'?'  
  
Herb's grin spread even wider.  
  
'First of all, that extra woman you told me to take with you...uh...what was her name again?'  
  
'Liz.' Julian said, as if he wanted to spit.  
  
'Yeah, well she's the new Mrs. DiMera.'  
  
Julian looked the pilot up and down.  
  
'What do you mean, she's the new Mrs. DiMera? Tony finally took a wife? Thank God! It's rather sad, now that I think about it. He was unable to get his hands on my wife, so he had to settle for her less attractive sister. Oh well!'  
  
Herb snickered.  
  
'Uh, no. Yeah, Anthony DiMera is there, but no, this Liz woman married the big fish himself.'  
  
Julian made a face!  
  
'Liz married Stefano? Stefano married Liz? What the hell were either one of them thinking? And I thought Stefano wanted Marlena Black? Are you telling me her kidnapping was a waste of time?'  
  
'I don't know about all of that! But, apparently, this new Mrs. DiMera wears the pants in that family. Look, I've got to get ready to take off, so go and make yourself comfortable.'  
  
Julian nodded, backing out of the cockpit. His face was still scrunched up, as mental images of Liz and Stefano's wedding night, came to mind!  
  
He went and sat down on a couch, eyeing the suitcase and duffle bag he had brought along. His mind then wandered back to Liz and Stefano.  
  
The more Julian thought about it, the more he was sure, that that damnable woman, had everything to do with that Alicia creature pretending to be Eve, and attempting to ruin his life. She was probably the reason Stefano reneged on his word about keeping Alistair, not some sort of misplaced love for a son he never knew.  
  
Chad. Julian closed his eyes briefly. He honestly thought the boy was better off dead. For if or when, Stefano had gotten his hands on him, Chad's life would have been pure hell.  
  
Julian's thoughts then moved to Eve. If Tony had so much as laid a hand on Eve's head, he was going to shove a snowball down that fiend's throat, until he choked! Julian stood up, feeling restless. He was angry with himself. For it had been his complacency, that had caused all of this. He should've known that when it came to revenge, the DiMera's never gave up.  
  
His cellphone rang. Julian pulled it out of his suit pocket and looked at the number. He rolled his eyes, then picked up.  
  
'Hello, Rebecca.'  
  
'Pookie? Pookie you were right, big time!'  
  
Julian sat down on the couch again.  
  
'I heard Marlena made a reappearance in Salem. But I could find no titillating details in the paper, and I know there were some. So, spill it!'  
  
'Well,' Rebecca sighed, 'I finally convinced John that sex with me would be a good thing. And it was. That is until we found out that Marlena had been home the whole damned time!'  
  
Julian was confused.  
  
'I don't quite understand, darling.'  
  
'You don't understand? My, marriage to Eve must be duller than you anticipated.'  
  
'Leave my wife out of this, Becky. Oh, by the way, she's missing, no thanks to Stefano! Don't be surprised if your beloved John is snatched any day now!'  
  
'Oh, Julian, nothing is going to happen to John. That thing that's going on with Stefano and you now, is about Eve and Tony and other stuff. Now, are you going to listen to my story or what?'  
  
'I'm sorry dear. Please, go on.'  
  
'Thank you. Anyway, Marlena was upstairs in the shower, and it must have been a long one, because John and I had been down in the living room for almost over an hour, when she came out of nowhere! Do you know, Julian, that that woman had the nerve to be outraged?'  
  
Julian rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
'Well, no, I'm not surprised, really...'  
  
'Well it doesn't matter what you believe! Why can't you just take my side for once?'  
  
'Rebecca, why are you going off on these tirades? Did Marlena tell John about what you pulled?'  
  
'Yes, but I don't think he believed her.'  
  
'You don't think?'  
  
'Well, I haven't spoken to him in a couple of days. I'm sitting here at Basic Black, right now, cleaning out my desk. I figured I'd give him some space...though...'  
  
There was a funny catch in her voice, that piqued Julian's curiosity.   
  
'What is it, Rebecca?' he urged.  
  
'I really care for him, Julian. More than I ever have for anyone. I don't think I could continue to live here in Salem, if he goes back to Marlena. And Marlena is angry with him...because of me. This is my window of opportunity. If I'm going to make John Black mine, then I've got to do it now.'  
  
'But?'  
  
'But I don't have all of the history and God knows what else, that Marlena has with him. I don't know what I'm going to do.'  
  
Julian didn't know what to say or what to tell her. He was not the most honest person himself, so he couldn't advise her to admit Marlena had been right.  
  
'Rebecca, he does feel something for you. I mean, John Black doesn't strike me as a man that just sleeps around. You'll just have to build on that, for now. But I know you won't give up the good fight. Now, I have to go and rescue Eve from the clutches of the DiMera's. So, keep me posted, alright?'  
  
'Okay. Well good luck with your rescue. Goodbye.'   
  
'Goodbye.' Julian said and hung up. He then felt the plane begin to move. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He then let his mind take him back to the time that they were being kidnapped by Stefano's 'Jerry Springer' thugs, and thrown out of that plane. Julian could still see Eve jumping out of the plane, parachuteless, all to be with him.   
  
Julian would brave cold, animals and the DiMera's, to find Eve. He just prayed she could hold on until he found her.  
  
****  
  
Eve landed in a pile of snow, jumped up and tried to run. But the snow was so deep, that she didn't make much progress, but realized she had no choice but to just forge on ahead.  
  
Abe had been right about the conditions out here, of course! But she wasn't about to sit around and do nothing, AND get stuck being married to Tony!  
  
What the hell had happened to that man? Did he really think he could get away with marrying a woman that was already married?!  
  
And Liz? God, Eve had wanted to puke, as she remembered how Stefano's hands had roamed up and down Liz's back earlier, during 'dinner'. The idea of sitting across a table from those two every night, was alone, enough to make her want to risk her life!  
  
Eve saw a wooded area a few feet ahead and headed towards it. She realized she wished she had not been too busy at the hospital, to accompany T.C., Whitney and Simone on those school camping trips they used to go on. Maybe she would've learned something from them.  
  
Just as Eve slipped into the woods, she heard a strange noise. She turned around and saw three men on skis, heading towards her. One of them aimed a gun at her!  
  
Tony, who was one of the men, yelped when he saw the gun pointed at his beloved. He skied closer to the man and grabbed his arm!  
  
'How dare you aim a gun at my fiancee!' he screeched.  
  
But, the motion of Tony's hand coming down on his arm, startled the guard so much, that his gun went off!  
  
'No!' Tony screamed, knowing what was coming next.  
  
Eve, who had stopped to hide behind a tree before she could get shot at, heard the low rumble, that soon turned into a deafening one!  
  
'You fool!' Tony screamed. 'You've started an avalanche!'  
  
Eve turned and tried to run, but the snow was so deep. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance, but she was going to die trying to get away from that snow...and Tony.  
  
****  
  
Abe looked out of the window and saw the avalanche. He then sat down in a chair. His heart was heavy.  
  
Why had Eve done this? Granted, yes, sometimes he could be a bit slow, but he would've thought of a way of here, eventually. Eve's way was suicide! And when he escaped here, it wouldn't be to die on some God forsaken mountain, it would be so he could see his wife and son again.  
  
The door to his room opened, and Abe looked up to see Liz walk in. She was wearing a pink, terrycloth robe. She had brought him a drink, but he silently refused it. She set it down, then lay down on his bed.  
  
'Are you sure you don't want to join me?' she almost purred.  
  
Abe glared at her.  
  
'Surely you can hear? There was an avalanche! Eve could be dead!'  
  
'And?'  
  
Abe shook his head at her.  
  
'What did a beautiful, sweet woman like Eve, ever do to you?'  
  
Liz sat up and smiled.  
  
'Oh, Abe! It breaks my heart to run in to, yet again, another man fooled by my sister's pretty face and soft voice. She's a whore at heart!'  
  
'And what are you?' Abe asked, turning to look out of the window again.  
  
Liz jumped off the bed and walked up behind Abe. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
'I could be yours.'  
  
Abe removed her hands, then turned and shoved her away! Liz smiled, then dropped her robe. Ordinarily, maybe, Abe might have been turned on. But there was something about the idea of going somewhere that Stefano DiMera had been, that he found highly distasteful.  
  
'Sorry, Liz.' Abe said, and turned away again.  
  
But Liz would not be deterred.  
  
'Stefano has left the compound. He went with the search party, which consists of most of the staff here, to go find Tony and my worthless sister. We're all alone.'  
  
Abe turned to look at Liz, yet again.  
  
'I love Lexie.'  
  
Liz bit her lip.  
  
'How about this, Abe? How about you make love to me, here and now, and once we're done, I'll help you blow this place? How about that?'  
  
Abe raised a brow.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, what you think I mean, Abe. I mean that once our interlude is over, I will have the helicopter waiting, to take you out of here, and back to your precious Lexie.'  
  
Abe folded his arms.  
  
'Why would you do that for me?'  
  
'Because I won't be able to be a good wife to Stefano, with you hanging around. And I do so want to be! Besides, Tony really wants you gone too. He doesn't like the way you've been eyeing Eve.'  
  
Abe didn't ask what Stefano wanted, as he peered at Liz. Liz smiled at him, then opened her arms wide. Abe took a deep breath, then muttered, 'God help me'.  
  
Two hours later, Abe sat in the helicopter next to the pilot. He stared down at the mountains, as he was flown away, and hopefully, to the nearest airport. Whatever was going on with T.C. and Lexie, was going to stop right now!  
  
Abe tried not to think of Eve. He hoped she survived the avalanche. When he returned home, he would contact the authorities here about finding her. But for now, all he could think about was Lexie.  
  
****  
  
Eve coughed, and looked around. The force of the avalanche had pushed her up against a very high tree. So, she wasn't buried.  
  
But the force of being shoved into the tree, had caused a small branch to impale in her leg. She closed her eyes. Great! Either she could die from her infected wound, or, live and end up an amputee or, die from exposure! Maybe Abe had been right. Maybe she shouldn't have escaped the way she did.  
  
But Julian came to mind. Julian, Evan, Erin, Whitney, Simone....Grace and Sam...and everything and anyone else, that had ever meant anything to her.  
  
Eve felt herself becoming sleepy. She knew she couldn't sleep, and pulled herself up, so that she could stand. That impostor woman had better not harm a head on her hubby or babies, or there would be hell to pay!  
  
Eve then looked around, picked a direction, and began to gently hop. Hopefully, she would be rescued(and not by the DiMera's), or she would find the strength to get help. 


	9. Returns From the Dead

Chapter 9  
  
Eve keeps warm in a surprising place. Sam asks Grace for a favor.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
'So, no one has seen my father in days?' Fox asked.  
  
Whitney rubbed his hand. She was just so happy he was finally getting up and around, that she really didn't want to think of the troubles that lay ahead.  
  
But, Whitney did answer him.  
  
'No. After his fight with my father, he apparently got on a plane and left the country. I think he went to rescue Mom.'  
  
Fox squeezed her hand.  
  
'I know he did, honey. I just hope that when he finds her, he doesn't come back to a jail cell.'  
  
Whitney let go of his hand.  
  
'Why would he? Daddy didn't die.'  
  
'No, thank God for that. But Whitney, all we have is Lexie Carver's accusation that my father shoved your father off of that balcony.'  
  
Whitney shook her head.  
  
'Celeste said that it was an accident, that my father was about to attack Julian, when Julian ducked. I love Daddy, but I believe Celeste.'  
  
'And so do I.' Fox said, watching her.  
  
'Then why would Lexie lie? And you know something else? I've been thinking back to something.'  
  
'What?' Fox asked, concerned at how his wife looked. She obviously hadn't slept, worrying about him and her father, plus putting up with Simone's crap! For while T.C. Russell did not die, it looked as if he may be in a wheelchair, for the rest of his life.  
  
'The night you were first brought in here, after the fire. Julian was here when Daddy and Lexie showed up.'  
  
'Oh. Sparks must have flown between my father and your father even then, hey?'  
  
Whitney stood up and walked to the middle of the room. Her arms were folded. She turned slightly to look at him.  
  
'No, not at first. But it was funny, because now that I think back, your father kept making little remarks to Lexie about my mother's disappearance. It was as almost as if he was hinting that she knew something about it. I don't know how I could've forgotten about that. But then Daddy got me out of the room...and Lexie and Julian were in here with you alone. I wonder if Julian said something about Lexie again? But why?'  
  
Fox sighed. This was the last thing he needed to wake up to! Whitney had no idea that Julian had arranged to have Lexie, Theo and Liz kidnapped last year, or that he himself, had known about it the whole time!  
  
And the fact that neither Lexie, nor Celeste were broadcasting this fact, meant that they needed for it to stay a secret, for some reason. He looked at Whitney.  
  
'Tell me about this woman that was living with my father?'  
  
Whitney shrugged and headed back towards Fox's bed.  
  
'Celeste said the woman attacked her at her apartment, and that she had to hit this woman to defend herself. But, when Sam and Luis got there, the woman was gone. I hope Julian knows where my mother is, because the police don't seem to have a clue.'  
  
Fox opened his arms and Whitney bent down to hug him back. They stayed that way for a moment, holding one another, when the door opened. They let go of one another and looked to see who their visitor was. It was Ivy.   
  
Whitney looked uncomfortable. She didn't think Fox knew about Ivy's condition, but as she glanced at him, she could see in his eyes, that he knew something was wrong with his mother. Maybe now was the time for the two of them to talk.  
  
Whitney turned towards Fox.  
  
'I'm going to go and check up on my father.'  
  
Fox nodded, dragging his eyes off of Ivy, back to his wife.  
  
'Okay. But if Simone starts any crap with you, walk away. You don't need anymore stress.'  
  
'I promise.' she said, kissing him lightly. She then turned, eyed Ivy without comment, then left the room.  
  
Ivy watched her daughter-in-law leave the room, then turned to Fox.  
  
'Well, you look like you're coming around.' she noted.  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
Ivy took a step closer.  
  
'I know that you must've been shocked to wake up and find me sitting at your bedside. I thought we could talk.'  
  
'About?' he asked coolly.  
  
'About what's going on in that house. What were you thinking, climbing the trellis like that? You could've been killed!'  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. He was too old for her to play the concerned mommy now.   
  
'I'll tell you what? Why don't we cut the crap? What's wrong with you?'  
  
Ivy just stared at him.  
  
'What do you mean? I'm here because believe it or not, I do care.'  
  
'That's not what I mean and you know it! You're walking around here looking like a damned skeleton, and it's not due to the 'South Beach Diet'! You're sick, aren't you? That's why you suddenly care about me, isn't it?'  
  
Ivy walked over and sat down in the chair Whitney had vacated.  
  
'I do have ovarian cancer. And my chances of survival are about 75%. And I'm not going to lie, yes, it was this disease that made me want to do right by the people that I've wronged. I never gave you a chance Fox, because I was so damned angry during my marriage to Julian. You were his child and I hated Julian, thus I...'  
  
'Hated me, right?' Fox asked, somewhat bitterly.  
  
Ivy did not answer him. But, she stood up again.  
  
'I know that letting me into your life again, would be a lot to ask, especially in light of how I have wronged Whitney. But all I'm asking is that you think about giving me a chance? Maybe?'  
  
Fox turned away.  
  
'I will. I'm tired now.'  
  
Ivy stared at her son's profile, then nodded slightly. She turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Outside of Fox's room, Sam was standing by the nurse's station, when he saw a dejected looking Ivy come out of Fox's room. He immediately went to her.  
  
'What is it? Are you alright? Let's sit down over there.'  
  
Sam took Ivy's hand, and guided her towards a row of waiting room chairs. They sat down in them. Sam watched as a single tear ran down her cheek. He reached out and wiped it away.  
  
'Talk to me, Ivy.' he urged her.  
  
Ivy sniffed.  
  
'I was just wondering how I got to this point in my life? How I could not be invited to my son's wedding? How a child of mine could look at me as if I were the enemy? Well, I know how. I just don't know how to fix anything.'  
  
'Give Fox some time.'  
  
'I may not have much more!' Ivy sniffed again, then stopped abruptly.  
  
'I'm sorry. I told myself I wasn't going to think like that. My doctor says I have a good chance, it has just been so hard...'  
  
Sam took her hands in his.  
  
'My mother died of breast cancer.'  
  
Ivy squeezed his hand.  
  
'I'm sorry, Sam...I didn't know. Actually, I never had the privilege of knowing your mother. I was too ashamed to be seen with you...'  
  
She then began to cry. Sam pulled her into his arms, just as Grace was walking up. Sam let go of Ivy. Ivy saw Grace and wiped her eyes.   
  
Grace scowled at Ivy, then looked at Sam.  
  
'Have you been up to see T.C.?' she asked him, ignoring Ivy completely.   
  
'Uh, I was just headed up there now.'  
  
'You could've fooled me.' Grace said wryly. Ivy stood up.  
  
'I'd better get going. I hope T.C. is doing better.'  
  
Ivy then looked at Grace.  
  
'It was nice seeing you, Grace.'  
  
Grace said nothing, as Ivy turned and walked towards the elevators. Sam half watched her, then turned his attention to Grace.  
  
'You know she's really going through a rough time of it, honey...'  
  
'No, Sam, I don't know that. None of us even know for sure that she has cancer!'  
  
'Grace!'  
  
'Oh, don't you Grace me! She has cancer, just like she was paralyzed all of that time too, huh? Yeah, and look at you! How many more times am I going to find that woman in your arms before you get a clue?!'  
  
'Grace, I know Ivy had been underhanded before...'  
  
''Underhanded'? Oh, boy that's a good one!'  
  
'Would you let me finish please? Have you really taken a hard look at Ivy? How could she be faking that kind of terrible weight loss? She's trying to make amends to people that she's hurt and fight for her life. Could you just cut her some slack? Please?'  
  
Grace rolled her eyes. She walked up to her husband and kissed him.  
  
'Let's not talk about Ivy anymore, okay?'  
  
That was not the answer Sam hoped for, but he decided not to push it. Grace put an arm around his waist, and together, they headed towards the elevators to go and see T.C.. When they pressed the up button, the doors opened. Sam's eyes widened, and he took a step back. Grace looked up at him.  
  
'Honey? What is it?' she asked. She then looked in the elevator. There was a Black man standing there that looked like...  
  
'Abe. Abe Carver.' Sam quietly said. T.C.'s life had just gone from bad to worse!  
  
****  
  
Lexie sat outside of T.C.'s room, as two doctors examined him. She sat next to Simone, who looked angry. Lexie touched her hand.  
  
'We have to keep the faith, Simone. We have to believe that everything is going to be okay.'  
  
Simone stood up. Her chest heaved up and down in anger.  
  
'How is it ever going to be okay, when my father can't walk?'  
  
Lexie stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'We don't know that his paralysis is permanent. We have to keep his hopes, and our own, up.'  
  
'How, Lexie? Julian Crane has ruined my father's life, yet again! First he drives him off of the road, just because he knew he wasn't good enough to beat my father in tennis, all those years ago! Then he steals Mom from us! Then he damned near blinds him and now this...'  
  
Simone began to cry. Lexie held her. That was how Whitney found them when she arrived. She cleared her throat. Simone saw her and turned away in anger. Lexie smiled weakly at her.  
  
'Whitney. How is Fox?'  
  
'Better.' she answered, her eyes moving from Lexie to Simone.  
  
Lexie glanced back at Simone.  
  
'The doctors are in with your father now. Why don't you come back in a few minutes?'  
  
Whitney eyed Lexie. She still thought this woman knew more about what happened than she was letting on. She made a mental note to speak with Celeste.  
  
'I know you're just trying to keep the peace, Lexie, but he is my father...'  
  
Lexie suddenly grabbed her arm, hard! She then pulled her a few feet away from Simone. Simone did not see this, as she was trying to peek in the door window of T.C.'s room.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' Whitney snapped, pulling her arm away.  
  
'Simone hates the sight of you, Whitney! Now I'm sorry for that, I really am! But the last thing T.C. needs right now, is two brawling daughters! You need to stay away from here when Simone is here, is that clear?'  
  
Whitney looked Lexie up and down.  
  
'Who the hell do you think you are talking to? You aren't even married to Daddy, but you're handing out orders as if you're someone important!'  
  
'I'm important to T.C.. Theo and I both are.'  
  
Whitney nodded quickly.  
  
'Oh, I'm not disputing that. But I don't trust you. And I don't believe that Julian just shoved my father off of a balcony!'  
  
Lexie put a finger in her face!  
  
'Now you see, that's why Simone is so angry with you! Where is your loyalty? Are you so blinded by the Crane money, that you would take their side over your own flesh and blood?'  
  
Whitney gasped quietly. But she did not waver.  
  
'Julian thought you had something to do with my mother's kidnapping. He's probably off looking for her now. For your sake, you'd better hope that he doesn't find her, or that he has no proof. Because I don't care what my father says, if he finds out that you've done something to the mother of his children, your ass is going back to Salem!'  
  
Whitney turned to leave, when she bumped head on into a man! She then heard a wail from behind her. Whitney turned back to see that Lexie had fainted! Simone ran over to her, then eyed the man.  
  
'Oh my God!' Simone cried. She had seen pictures of this man before. He was Lexie's dead husband, Abe Carver.  
  
****  
  
Herb flew the helicopter towards the compound. Julian Crane sat calmly next to him. Herb glanced over at him, before shaking his head.  
  
'I can't believe this is your plan! I think it sucks.'  
  
'It may very well, 'suck' as you put it. But, it was the only thing I could think of on such short notice.'  
  
'Well you should have thought harder!' he snapped. Julian looked over at him.  
  
'Why Herb, you sound almost...afraid?'  
  
'I'm not afraid, Mr. Crane! I'm annoyed! You approach me about taking you to the DiMera compound, throw a ^%^$%# load of money in my face, I'm kind enough to find you a guide that will take us to a high enough spot, so I can helicopter you in, and then, instead of my being able to just drop you off and leave, I have to lie now too!'  
  
'Herb, you'll still be able to leave! All you have to do is tell Stefano is that you found out I was in Nepal asking a lot of questions, you captured me and brought me to the compound. Then you'll be out of there! My God! I'm the one taking all the risks here!'  
  
'Yeah, which I don't understand!'  
  
'I love my wife! That's all you need to know!'  
  
Herb sighed, as the top of the compound became visible.  
  
'I understand that! What I'm saying is your plan sucks! You may find your wife, but neither one of you will be able to leave! It's not like I'll be around to helicopter you out!'  
  
'Herb, you are giving me a headache! Just do as I say, and you, and my money, will be home free!'  
  
Herb said nothing else, leaving Julian to think. The guide had told them about the avalanche up here, and Julian was just glad to see that the compound itself, seemed to have sustained no damage whatsoever. That meant Eve was safe.  
  
Herb soon landed on the helipad. Two men came running out, as the helicopter appeared to wind down. Soon, Herb and Julian got out. Herb grabbed Julian by the arm.  
  
'I found this guy asking questions about Mr. DiMera!' Herb shouted to be heard over the wind.  
  
One of the guards snatched Julian. The other one nodded to Herb. The four of them went inside the compound.  
  
****  
  
Liz smirked and ate an apple, as Julian stood before a seated Stefano. Tony was there as well, glaring at him. Herb was long gone.  
  
Julian eyed Liz. She was wearing a black, leather two piece suit. Her hair was an atrocious color of blonde.   
  
Liz licked her lips, walked up to Julian, wiped her hands on the front of his coat, then threw away the apple! She then walked back over to stand next to Stefano.  
  
'My, my. My son's murderer is standing before me. What do I owe this pleasure, Julian?' Stefano asked.  
  
'I think you know why. I want my wife back. And I think it was quite unsporting of you, to renege on our deals.'  
  
'Oh, you mean the one where I keep your father here with me, and help Eve and you evade the law? I believe I did keep up my end.'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes.  
  
'Is Alistair in on this too? Never mind! I want to see Eve! How in the hell you thought that that poorly developed woman, that you tried to substitute her for, would ever fool me, is beyond comprehension!'  
  
'She looked exactly like Eve! I inspected her myself!' Tony hissed.  
  
Julian smirked over at him.  
  
'If I hadn't already known that you had never slept with my wife, I would've guessed it from your ignorant comment now! If you had ever lain next to Eve, or had the pleasure of touching her exquisite body, you would've known that that woman, was not her! But, I heard she's running loose somewhere, you might want to look her up, since that is as close to the real thing as you will ever get!'  
  
Tony leaped at him! Julian and him fell backwards. Two guards broke it up. Liz smiled. Stefano stood up and walked up to both of them.  
  
'Eve is no longer with us.'  
  
Julian stared at Stefano, then at Tony. Tony sniffed. My God! Was that bastard crying?!  
  
'What the hell have you done to Eve?! Tell me!' Julian almost screamed, unnerved at the sight of Tony, who was now openly crying.  
  
Liz picked up another apple, and began chomping down on it, rather noisily. Stefano was about to say something, when he looked over at her. Julian and Tony did as well. It sounded as if she were sucking the insides out of it or something!  
  
'Uh, darling, could you please eat that somewhere else?' Stefano asked  
  
Liz stopped abruptly. She walked over to Stefano. He leaned down and licked the juice off of her mouth. Both Julian and Tony turned away, slightly repulsed.  
  
'I don't know what it is, honey, I've just been craving apples.'  
  
'Yes, well it's a good thing we have that supply in the storage room. Now, run along darling, I'll meet you later...in bed.'  
  
Julian coughed with disgust. Liz glared at him.  
  
'Eve's dead, Julian! Her stupid ass jumped out of a window and ran off into the elements!'  
  
Julian looked her up and down. Tony glared at Liz as well.  
  
'That's enough from you! Father get your wife out of here! I won't listen to someone who was unkind to my fiancee!'  
  
'Your fiancee?!' Julian yelled, looking Tony up and down. Tony sniffed again and wiped away a tear.  
  
'That's right! Eve agreed to be my wife, shortly before the incident.'  
  
Julian peered at Tony. Had the man lost his mind?!  
  
'So, if Eve was so happy to become your 'wife', then why did she jump out of a window?'  
  
'Nerves, I suppose. That and I'm sure Abe said something to her.'  
  
Stefano frowned at the mention of his name. Julian squinted at everyone around the room.  
  
'Abe who?' Julian asked.  
  
Liz got one more dig in.  
  
'Lexie's Abe. He didn't die on that island. He had a thing for Eve.' she said slyly.  
  
Stefano looked at her.  
  
'I still don't quite understand how he managed to escape?'  
  
Liz and Tony looked at one another shiftily. Julian caught the look. Good God! Abe Carver had been alive all of this time? He couldn't understand why Lexie chose to return without him then? Unless she was truly in love with T.C. and just didn't want to be bothered?   
  
Julian shook his head.  
  
'Did you search for Eve?' Julian asked Tony. Tony began to tear up again.  
  
'We did. But one of the fool guards tried to shoot her. He missed, causing an avalanche...'  
  
Julian gasped! Good God! He had forgotten all about that! His Eve had been caught in that avalanche?!  
  
'We haven't found her, but I don't see how she could still be alive...it's been two days...although maybe she could have made an igloo or something...' Tony cried.  
  
'Oh please!' Liz snapped. 'Out of what? Eve wouldn't know how to make any damned igloo!'  
  
Stefano, not liking the effect his wife's harsh words were having on Tony, grabbed her arm.  
  
'Leave us now, Liz!'  
  
Liz smiled up at him.  
  
'Come and teach me a lesson then, Stef-Daddy!'  
  
Julian thought he would hurl! Maybe his poor Eve was the lucky one! He would prefer to die in a nice avalanche, then listen to those two run on!  
  
Stefano nodded to the guards.   
  
'Put him in the storage room!'  
  
One of the guards grabbed Julian by the arm and dragged him from the room. Tony sat back down on the couch and began to weep silently.  
  
Stefano turned to Liz and rested his hands on her waist.  
  
'What is the matter with you? You're bitchier than normal...and you've been eating so many apples!'  
  
Liz sighed.  
  
'I think I'm pregnant.' she replied, in a monotone voice. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it yet.  
  
Stefano picked her up and whirled her around. Tony watched them and sobbed harder, for his poor Eve.  
  
****  
  
Julian was thrown into a cold storage room. He fell against a bag of apples. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
He had to get out of here and look for Eve! Julian couldn't believe his beloved had tried to escape in these conditions! What the hell had she been thinking?  
  
But Julian suspected he knew. Eve hadn't agreed to marry Tony, and didn't know if anyone would ever find her. She would've rather died trying to find a way off of this mountain, then stay stuck here. He knew how she felt because he would've done the same thing.  
  
'Julian?' he heard someone whisper. Julian looked around.  
  
Eve peeked her head up from behind a wooden crate! Julian's eyes widened, as he rushed over to her! Eve wrapped her arms around him. He was holding her so tightly, she thought she would break!  
  
Eve pulled away from him.  
  
'Julian? I can't believe you're here!'  
  
'I can't believe you're here either! Those cretins told me about the avalanche! They think you're dead! Why are you in the storage room here?'  
  
'Oh, Julian! It was so cold! And it didn't take me long to realize that there is nothing around here...and I thought I heard a wolf!'  
  
'A wolf?'  
  
'Yes! And I saw a pair of yellow eyes...so I snuck back here. Someone had left the back door to the compound open and I've been living down here for two days! All I've had to eat is apples! Oh Julian!'  
  
Julian pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. He then reluctantly let go of her.  
  
'We'll find a way out of here, I swear! But first, I want you to hide again, while I demand heat. Then we'll have an apple picnic down here..until we can figure a way out of here.'  
  
Eve sniffed and nodded. They kissed again. 


	10. Compound Capture

Chapter 10  
  
Julian catches Eve up to speed. A press conference is held.  
  
After a few hours, the supply room that Julian and Eve were hiding out in, was nice and toasty. For after Julian discovered Eve in there, he told her to hide, then banged on the solid, concrete door that imprisoned them. A guard appeared.  
  
'This is a atrocious!' Julian ranted, 'I could freeze to death in here!'  
  
'That's kind of the idea!' the guard snapped.  
  
'Don't get uppity with me! DiMera may be a vicious criminal and a sometime murderer, but at heart, he's a kidnapper! He has no plans to kill me! He just wants to keep me here forever to suffer! Now get some heat in here right away!' Julian spat.  
  
The guard rolled his eyes and pulled the door shut. Fifteen minutes later, a noise could be heard. Eve walked over to a vent and put her hands in front of it. She then looked up at Julian.  
  
'Oh, Julian! You did it! We have heat!'  
  
'Of course we do, my darling! Did you really think I would let us both freeze to death?'  
  
Eve shook her head no, and he pulled her into an embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder for a short time, before she pulled away and looked at him.  
  
'How are Evan and Erin?'  
  
Julian touched her face.  
  
'They're staying with Sheridan and Luis. They're fine.'  
  
'Sheridan and Luis? Why not Whitney and Fox?'  
  
'Oh, because Fox is in...' Julian didn't know if he should tell her all that had happened during her absence. He could tell Eve was still stressed out about the avalanche and the animal she thought she saw(personally, Julian didn't really think his wife had really seen a wolf or any other four legged creature, but he played along as if he believed her!). Hearing about what Alicia had done, in her name, could just make things worse.  
  
'Because Fox is in what, Julian?' Eve asked, eyeing him. She could tell Julian was thinking about lying to her about something. Things were bad, yes, but she needed to know everything.  
  
Julian picked up one of her hands.   
  
'Let's go sit on one of the crates over there. We need to talk.'  
  
Eve said nothing, as she and Julian walked over to some wooden crates. They both hopped up onto them. Julian then held her hand again.  
  
'Darling, it took me two days to figure out that you weren't you.'  
  
Eve's eyes widened.  
  
'Well, I don't suppose that's so bad. I could even understand if you might have slept with her...you didn't, did you?'  
  
'Darling, that was what gave her away...and the fact that she quit your job at the hospital...'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Well, Eve, I'm sure she wasn't a doctor! I mean once that became clear, her little scam would've been apparent! And, she was lousy with Evan and Erin.'  
  
'If that heifer laid one hand on my babies...'  
  
'No, no. I would never have let that 'heifer' do anything to our children. She didn't care enough about them to do anything. All she did was lay around and eat candy. That was when I first became suspicious.'  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'But what about the two of you? Julian, I will understand if you accidentally had sexual relations with her. I mean, the point of the whole thing was for you to believe she was me.'  
  
Julian took a deep breath.  
  
'Eve, the woman hated me. She took to sleeping in another room and locking the door. I began to feel as if you had left my life when that happened, yet, I didn't know why, because it seemed as if you were still there. Then, one night, after she locked me out again, I used a spare key to sneak in.'  
  
'You have a spare key?' Eve asked.  
  
'Yes, to all rooms in the house. Darling, I just figured you were still angry with me over that Lexie/Liz nonsense. I couldn't understand why you would still be so angry for so long. I snuck into the room and yes, I did have every intention of making love to the woman that I thought was you. And then...' Julian turned away suddenly.  
  
Eve turned his face back towards her.  
  
'And then what?' she asked softly.  
  
'Eve, her body was just so woefully inadequate, I knew she wasn't you the instant...'  
  
Julian almost looked ashamed! It piqued Eve's curiosity.  
  
'The instant what, Julian?'  
  
'Never mind, darling! The point is, I figured out she was not you before anything could happen. The minute I realized she was an impostor, I pulled out a gun and threatened her with it.'  
  
'A gun? Where did that come from?'  
  
Julian looked somewhat shifty at that point. But Eve pressed it.  
  
'I mean, I'm trying to understand this, Julian. You brought a gun to the bedroom, even though you said that you thought she was me when you entered it. Or, did you suspect that woman was not me when snuck in?'  
  
'Alright, alright! I had a gun in the drawer of that particular room.'  
  
'Julian! How many other rooms in the house have loaded guns in them?'  
  
'Darling, I will clear them out as soon as we get home, I promise! But believe it or not, this story gets much worse, so I beg of you to be patient and just listen.'  
  
Eve nodded reluctantly, although that loaded gun thing unnerved her. God! The idea of Evan or Erin finding one of those things...  
  
But, she smiled weakly at Julian.  
  
'Go on.' she said.  
  
'Anyway, the crazy woman, who's name is Alicia...'  
  
'Oh, I know that. Abe told me.' Eve said.  
  
'Yes! That's another thing I wanted to discuss with you! What the hell was he doing here all of this time?'  
  
Eve rolled her eyes.  
  
'I like Abe, I always have. But when I got here, he told me that he had been here with Lexie this whole time, but had not been allowed to see her. So, all of the time Lexie was here, she did not know she was in the same building as her husband! I swear, Julian, Abe has just been so complacent! He talks about escaping from here, and getting back to Lexie and Theo, but I think he's given up.'  
  
'Well, he's gone now.' Julian said, patting her hand.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, that from what I understand, Abe Carver managed to escape...though, your sister and Tony exchanged conspiratorial glances behind Stefano's back, when this fact was brought up.'  
  
'So, you don't think he escaped, so much as he was let go?' Eve asked. Her mind went back to a conversation she had had with Abe about Liz. She wondered if Abe agreed to do something distasteful for Liz, in order to gain his freedom. She shuddered.  
  
'Oh, darling, you're still cold.' Julian noted, putting his arms around her.   
  
'Julian?'  
  
'Hmmm?'  
  
'Tell me what's happened to Fox?' she asked.  
  
Julian still held on to her.  
  
'That Alicia woman burned down the mansion, after I confronted her with the gun.'  
  
Eve gasped!  
  
'Oh my God! Tell me everyone is alright?'  
  
'Well, the servants, the babies and I, got out alright. But Fox tried to climb up one of the trellis's to save myself, and his little brother and sister. He fell.'  
  
'Oh God, he's alright? Tell me he's alright?'  
  
'Yes, though Whitney was beside herself. As so was I. I can still see the moment he fell...' Something in Julian's voice broke at that moment. To think that Fox would risk his life like that, showed that maybe, just maybe, he or Ivy, might have done something good in his upbringing. That and the fact that he married such a wonderful young woman, such as Whitney.  
  
Eve pulled him to her. She held him close. Her hubby had been through the wringer as well.  
  
'As long as he's alright, that's all that matters. Is Alicia is jail?' Eve asked, letting go of him.  
  
'No, darling. Actually, there's much more to this than I originally had thought. Alicia was Chad's real mother.'  
  
Eve nodded sadly.  
  
'I know. Abe told me.'  
  
'He knew her?'  
  
'Yes, apparently she trained to be me, right here.'  
  
'Eve, this Alicia woman, showed up the same day Lexie came back.'  
  
Eve just stared at Julian. For she realized at that moment, that she had been so distraught at her own personal situation, that she hadn't thought about where Lexie was really.  
  
'I knew Lexie had been let go...how did T.C. react? I mean, I'm sure he was happy to see her?'  
  
Julian sighed.  
  
'Eve, Lexie has as much as admitted to me, that she knew I had arranged her kidnapping with Stefano. She also admitted to knowing about the double. She knows you are here. She's angry about what I did and taking it out on you.'  
  
Eve was stunned. She then slid off of the crate. Julian did likewise, staring at her back.  
  
'Tell me what you're thinking?' he urged her.  
  
Eve shrugged.  
  
'I guess I don't remember any time in my life, that I've had so many people hating me, I guess.'  
  
Julian decided not to tell her anymore. He needed to keep her spirits up, and think of a way out of here.  
  
The lock on the concrete door clicked. Eve looked at Julian.  
  
'Behind the crates, Eve!' he whispered loudly.  
  
Eve scurried behind the crates, as a guard came in with a tray of food and a bottle of wine. Julian's eyes widened when he looked at the tray. There were two plates and two wine glasses. The guard set the tray down and left without comment. Julian's mouth dropped open, as the concrete door closed and locked.  
  
Eve stood up and walked over to the tray. She then looked at Julian. Julian put an arm around her.  
  
'I do believe our host knows that I'm not alone down here.' he said.   
  
Eve looked up and around. She didn't see any cameras anywhere, though that didn't mean that none existed.  
  
'What are we going to do?' Eve whispered.  
  
'The next move, unfortunately, is Stefano's.' Julian said. 'But for now, let' s eat.'  
  
Eve eyed the food.  
  
'I am sick of apples, but I don't trust any food that comes courtesy of Stefano DiMera.' she said, moving away from the tray.  
  
'Eve, you must eat. We both must keep up our strength if we're to escape.'  
  
'How, Julian? He knows we're both down here! Soon he'll tell Tony...'  
  
Eve stopped talking suddenly. Julian put a dinner biscuit in his mouth and looked at her.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
Eve looked at him. She then lowered her voice.  
  
'The next time the guard comes back, I'm not hiding. And I am going to tell Tony that I will marry him.'  
  
Julian spit the biscuit straight out of his mouth! It landed on top of a bag full of apples on the floor.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'Julian, obviously, I'm not! But the way out of here is by tricking these people, somehow, someway. I don't think we can count on being rescued.'  
  
'Well, no, God, look at what happened to Abe!'  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'But the answer to that question is no.' Julian said.  
  
'I didn't ask for your permission.'  
  
'But I know you were going to.' Julian said with a devilish smile. 'Now, let's eat, and we'll come up with a better plan tomorrow.'  
  
'Julian...'  
  
'Besides,' he said slyly, 'no one's going to believe that you want to marry Tony anyway, after the show we're going to put on for whomever is watching, tonight.'  
  
Eve smiled, as Julian emitted a tiger growl, then picked up another biscuit. He fed it to her.  
  
****  
  
Fox sat up, watching his TV. Things in Harmony just couldn't get much worse!  
  
Abe Carver was alive. That was unbelievable! Fox sat and watched, as Abe held a press conference, with an overjoyed looking Lexie at his side. Fox raised a brow, as Lexie kissed his cheek and wiped her lipstick off of him. There were tears in her eyes.   
  
Whitney came back in his room, looking positively livid! Fox turned off the TV quickly, but Whitney noticed.  
  
'No, leave it on!'  
  
'Whitney...'  
  
'Leave it on!'  
  
'Fine!' Fox said impatiently, knowing this display was just going to set his wife off all the more. Whitney stood staring at the TV, her arms crossed. She prayed her father wasn't watching this bull%$##!  
  
'Hey! That's Marlena Black, isn't it?' Fox noted, pointing. Whitney squinted.   
  
'Yeah, I wonder what she's doing here?'  
  
Meanwhile, Abe cleared his throat before a bank of microphones, then proceeded to tell the horrifying details of his imprisonment by Stefano DiMera, how he was separated from his wife and Marlena, thus, they did not know he was anywhere nearby, much less alive. He then said that he managed to escape(but Fox noted, he didn't give much in the way of details on that one), but was heavy hearted, because he hadn't been able to take Mrs. Julian Crane with him. He then revealed that the last he saw of her, she had tried to escape on her own.  
  
Whitney reached up and clicked off the TV. She then looked at Fox.  
  
'Tell me you saw that bitch?'  
  
Fox knew that Whitney was referring to Lexie.  
  
'I did indeed, Whit. Look, I think she's just not thinking too clearly right now.'  
  
'Oh, she knows exactly what she's doing, Fox! My father is crippled, from defending her lousy honor, I'm sure, and now she's going to just go running back to Abe Carver!'  
  
There was a quick knock on the door. Teresa then entered. She looked at Whitney.  
  
'Whitney, I don't know what to say. Mama and I came to see your father.'  
  
'I just hope Lexie has the decency to dump him in person! It would just kill him if he learned about this on TV.' Whitney said sadly, shaking her head.  
  
'Well, that's not all.' Teresa said, and nodded to Fox. Fox took his remote and turned on the TV. Marlena was now speaking.  
  
'And the woman that arranged for me to be kidnapped, is from your very own hometown of Harmony here...Rebecca Hotckiss!'  
  
'What proof do you have of this, Mrs. Black?' a reporter from the Harmony News asked.  
  
'Because the woman tricked me to her office the night I was kidnapped. I found her...and Stefano DiMera, waiting for me. It was clear they knew one another!'  
  
'Isn't Rebecca Hotckiss involved with your husband, John Black?' another reporter asked.  
  
Marlena practically hissed!  
  
'Yes, I found them in a compromising position, on my first day back! I have been to the authorities, and have no doubt whatsoever, that when this investigation is over, Rebecca Hotchkiss, and others, will be doing prison time!'  
  
Fox turned off the TV. Whitney and Teresa looked at him.  
  
'Why did you turn that off?' Teresa asked.  
  
'Because it sounded like a load of crap!' Fox snapped. 'Why would Rebecca be in cahoots with Stefano DiMera?'  
  
'Oh, Fox, you should have seen her on that island we were kidnapped to! Rebecca was all over John Black! With Marlena out of the way, she could get her hooks into him. I pray she goes to prison! I pray I get to testify against her!'   
  
Whitney smiled at her friend's misplaced enthusiasm.  
  
'I doubt Marlena Black would lie. It does sound like Rebecca could be in some trouble.' Whitney admitted.  
  
Fox looked away. If Rebecca was in trouble, then so was his father!  
  
'What, Fox?'  
  
Fox hadn't realized Whitney had been looking at him. He smiled weakly at her.  
  
'Nothing, though, there is something else I want to discuss with you later.'  
  
Whitney nodded and smiled. She and Teresa then began conversing, leaving Fox to his own thoughts. For what he wanted to talk about, what his mother...and the prospect of her moving in with them.  
  
****  
  
T.C. lay flat on his back. The TV was on in his room. Tears rolled down his cheeks. For while he could not see the television from his position, he could hear Abe's voice. He knew Lexie was standing by his side.   
  
It was probably for the best. He didn't know if he would ever be able to walk again anyway. He would've never been able to be the type of husband Lexie needed. Or a good father to Theo.  
  
He suddenly burst into sobs.   
  
****  
  
Stefano watched Julian and Eve in his camera room. He leaned back in his chair and smiled.  
  
He had had it with Tony's obsession with this woman. He had also had his fill of the Cranes.   
  
Julian had been wrong about him. Yes, while he primarily kidnapped people, he was not hesitant in his slow, torturous murdering methods, either.  
  
Stefano leaned forward again. He then picked up a phone. For, Eve had not been wrong about the yellow eyes that she had seen on this lovely mountain. They belonged to an experiment gone awry. One that now lived on this isolated part of the mountain.  
  
Someone picked up on the other end. He was going to let his two prisoners go, into the wild. They would never make it. Tony thought Eve was dead anyway. He would never larn of her true fate.  
  
'Release the prisoners.' he said into the phone. He then hung up, his thoughts moving from Julian and Eve, to his and Liz's impending child. Stefano smiled. 


	11. Stefano Goes Off!

Chapter 11  
  
Stefano throws a fit. Simone and Whitney gang up on Lexie.  
  
'What's wrong, darling?'  
  
Eve smiled through her pain. Her leg, which she had bandaged very nicely, from some of the things she found in the the store room, was aching.   
  
She had forgotten the pain before, when Julian had told her of the goings ons of her double, Alicia, and how she had almost lost him, and Evan and Erin, in that fire.  
  
But as they ate their dinner, actually, as Julian wolfed his down, Eve was unable to eat much.  
  
'I'm just not very hungry.' she answered.  
  
Julian eyed her.  
  
'You just said you were sick of apples?'  
  
'I was...am. I just am not very hungry. I think it's the thought of Stefano watching us, that's all.'  
  
Eve had been sitting most of the time, and had tried not to limp. But she could tell she needed to change the bandage, otherwise, the blood would soon be visible on her jeans. And she didn't want Julian to worry about her anymore than necessary.  
  
Julian licked some mashed potatoes off of his fork. He looked suspicious.  
  
'Are you sure that's all?' he asked.  
  
Eve couldn't take anymore of his questions!  
  
'Yes!' she whined, but more out of pain than annoyance. Julian dropped his fork and moved closer to her. He laid a hand on her wounded knee. She yiped!  
  
'Eve! What is wrong with you?!'  
  
Eve reached up and put her hand on top of a crate, so that she could pull herself up. Julian noted this. He helped her up, so that she could stand. Eve then hopped on top of the crate.   
  
That was when Julian grabbed one end of her jean leg and ripped it! Eve was about to protest, but the pain was so bad, she just let him do whatever he wanted. He gasped when he saw the wound.  
  
'My God, Eve! Did this happen during the avalanche?'  
  
Eve just nodded.  
  
'Well we have no choice! We have to get Stefano to help us.'  
  
'Oh, Julian! How? He doesn't care if I'm suffering down here!'  
  
'I'll make him care! You can't go on like this! You know that better than anyone!'  
  
The concrete door opened, and Stefano walked in with two men. The door closed behind them, as Stefano eyed Eve.  
  
'Hmmm. That looks nasty. It must hurt quite a bit, doesn't it, Eve?'  
  
Eve glared at him murderously!  
  
'You know that it does!'  
  
Julian glared at Stefano as well.  
  
'Look, we will do whatever you want, just help my wife!'  
  
'Anything?' Stefano asked.  
  
'Yes!' Julian said, without hesitation. But Eve shook her head.  
  
'No more deals. I would rather be an amputee than marry your son!'  
  
'Now that is so unkind, Eve. And no, your chance to be a Countess is over. Even if Tony isn't through with you, I am.'  
  
Eve and Julian looked at one another. What the hell did that mean?  
  
The door opened, and another man walked in. Stefano smiled.  
  
'This is the doctor I keep on staff here. He will patch up your knee before you leave.'  
  
Julian and Eve looked at one another again.  
  
'Leave?' Julian asked. Eve could scarcely breathe! Where were they going now?!  
  
'Oh yes, you are leaving. I'm not paying for extra heat down here! And I'm sick of the both of you cuckolding my son! The sooner we're all rid of you, the better. Plus, your presence here, Eve, could be very upsetting to Liz and our unborn child.'  
  
'Unborn child?!' Eve and Julian cried in unison. They then looked at one another and made faces that clearly said, 'yuck'!  
  
'Yes, that's right! Liz is giving me the child that Marlena was too prudish to give me. And for that, I love her dearly. But you are both irritants to my wife and son. Now, as soon as your leg is fixed, you can leave, by foot!'  
  
'Are you insane?!' Julian barked. 'Even if Eve's leg is patched up, she can't walk around in the elements like this! She needs rest!'  
  
'Your wife wouldn't be in this shape, if she hadn't escaped in the first place!' Stefano pointed a finger at Eve. 'I should make you pay for that window you broke!'  
  
Eve rolled her eyes at his comment. Liz was pregnant with Stefano DiMera's child! Her sister would now join the long list of women, who had mothered children by this maniac, only to die, or see their kids die. Celeste was one of the lucky few. She still had Lexie. How would Liz fair?  
  
The doctor began examining her knee. She snuck a glance at Julian, who have her a reassuring smile. But privately, he was worried...and suspicious.   
  
Obviously, DiMera didn't expect them to make it out in all of this snow, with no shelter, food or water. But, he was also taking a hell of a chance. For if they did somehow make it, they might be able to pinpoint where the compound was to authorities. God knows, they wouldn't be able to count on Abe to remember anything!  
  
The more Julian thought about it, the more sure he was that this chance for freedom, was some sort of trap. But how? What would DiMera do? Have the guards shoot Eve and him down like animals?   
  
Julian walked back over to Eve, and held her hand tightly, as the doctor tended to her wounded leg. Stefano smiled at them, his black eyes glittering. It didn't matter how tightly his doctor bound Eve's wound, the thing that would be waiting for them out there, would smell the blood...and take care of a problem that should've been dealt with long ago.  
  
****  
  
Liz threw her latest apple in the trash. That would be her last one.  
  
She had misread the pregnancy test. There would be no Stefano Jr. If she had been pregnant, she had planned to name a girl, Stefana, or Stephanie. Liz had liked Stefana.  
  
Of course, she was scared %$#@# and didn't want to tell Stefano that she had made a mistake. He was just so thrilled and happy...that and the man didn't bear disappointments well.  
  
Tony walked into the room, wiping his eyes. Liz rolled hers.  
  
'Please, please, don't tell me you're still crying over my worthless sister?'  
  
'Shut-up, Liz! Eve was a beautiful and wonderful woman. The very antithesis of you! If I had known you were in here, I would've chosen another room to be in. But of course, since I don't hear you chewing those apples in manner akin to a horse, I had no way of knowing you'd be in here!'  
  
Liz stood up.  
  
'You don't like me, do you?'  
  
Tony walked over to the bar and began to pour himself a drink. Once done, he turned to face her.  
  
'I didn't mind you, until you slept with Abe.'  
  
Liz's eyes widened! How the hell did he know about that?! Tony, Stefano, and every guard, had been out searching for survivors after that avalanche, when that happened!  
  
'And to answer your question,' Tony replied darkly, eerily reading her mind, 'not all of the guards were gone that day in question. Abe and you were being taped during your romp! If Alexandra ever finds out...'  
  
'She won't!' Liz snapped, walking over to him. 'Abe would never tell her.'  
  
Tony didn't answer. He turned and began walking out of the room with his drink. Liz decided to follow after him. She called out to him, once they were in the hall. Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to look at her.  
  
'What, Liz?'  
  
'You know, you could be more supportive of your father during this difficult time!'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? I'm the one that needs support! The woman I loved is probably dead!'  
  
'Why don't you stop thinking about yourself for once?! Stefano did all he could do for you concerning Eve! He's kidnapped her twice, in order to help you out, and she still didn't want you! Now it's time to be a man and support your father! He's hurting over Chad...the son he never got to know, no thanks to my skank sister and her miserable husband!'  
  
Tony's eyes raked over her.  
  
'You know, I have a mind to show Father that tape of Abe and you. It makes me wonder how many other times this past year, your distasteful affair with him had been going on? It also makes me think that this child you are carrying, may not even be his!'  
  
Liz's eyes widened with outrage! She spit directly in his face! Tony didn't even flinch. He wiped his face calmly and smiled.  
  
'Now was that from indignation, or fear that I was hitting a little to close to home?' Tony asked blithely.  
  
Tony turned once again to walk away, when he stopped suddenly, and looked into a room to his right. He then looked back at Liz, before stepping into the room. Liz, catching his strange look, followed him in.  
  
It was Stefano's camera room. And on the largest screen, was Julian, with his arm around Eve, as the staff doctor was bandaging her leg. Tony looked at Liz.  
  
'Did you know about this?'  
  
Liz shook her head wildly.  
  
'No! I wonder what Stefano is planning for them?'  
  
Tony did not respond, but left the room and headed for the lower levels. Liz was hot on his heels.  
  
****  
  
'Mrs. Crane, I suggest you take the pills with you. Otherwise your journey will be just that much more difficult.'  
  
Eve shook her head. Julian took the pill bottle from the doctor. The man's face was full of sympathy, causing Julian to wonder if his presence here, wasn't under duress as well.  
  
Julian then thanked the doctor, who left the store room. Stefano was over in the corner with one of the guards, still watching them.  
  
'Eve, we're facing the battle of our lives. You're already injured, just take a pain pill...'  
  
'No! After what I went through with drugs and alcohol...I don't want to take drugs again!'  
  
Julian moved so that he was standing right in front of her.  
  
'These are not drugs, Eve...not exactly. And you are not going to get hooked on them! I'm surprised after all that we've been through, after how hard you worked to change your life from back then, that you have so little faith in yourself! These pills are key to your survival. We're already going to have to deal with the cold and God knows what else. So take a pill Eve, right now. I will keep the bottle with me, if you'd like.'  
  
Eve swallowed. The pain was bad. She nodded, looking down. Julian picked up a bottled water, that had come with their dinners, and handed it to her. Just as she was swallowing the pill, Tony and Liz walked in. Liz smiled.  
  
'Evie dear! What's that you're taking? Back to your old tricks?'  
  
Before Julian could say anything, Tony turned around and pushed Liz back into Stefano! Stefano caught her, then walked up to Tony.  
  
'What in the living hell do you think you're doing, touching my wife like that?! She's pregnant!'  
  
'Oh for God's sakes, Father! Liz was sleeping with Abe...the child is probably his! Don't be a fool!'  
  
Tony then turned to Eve and Julian, but his eyes were on Eve.  
  
'How are you, my sweet? I see that you've injured yourself... are you alright?'  
  
But both Eve and Julian, were staring at Stefano, who reached out to whirl Tony back towards him. Liz began to back back out of the storeroom, but a guard appeared and shoved her back in! She looked at him, shocked.  
  
'What the hell did you just say? How dare you make such slanderous accusations against my wife?!'  
  
But Tony looked annoyed, as if he had better things to do than talk about his father's love life.  
  
'Father, my God! You're an even bigger fool than I thought! Your wife slept with Abe just as recently as the day he escaped! There's no telling how long the two of them had been lovers! One of the guards showed me a tape! Now, I want to talk to Eve...alone!' he snapped, turning from Stefano and looking at Julian pointedly.  
  
But Julian wasn't concerned about Tony and Eve. He was looking at the expressions on Stefano and Liz's faces. Stefano was livid, Liz looked scared. He wondered if there was any truth to what Tony had just said, about Abe being Liz's baby's father?  
  
Stefano turned to Liz.  
  
'Tell me he's lying!'  
  
Liz shrugged.  
  
'He's lying.' she answered. 'Now, let's go back upstairs to our room Stefano...'  
  
'Liz,' Eve broke in, 'you were the one that was always on me, about not telling T.C. the truth when I was married to him. Then one day, you did it for me. Now I think you should be honest with your husband.'  
  
'Shut up, whore!' Liz hissed, her expression twisted with hatred. But it turned to fear as she endured Stefano's wrathful gaze. She cowered slightly and took Stefano's hand and began to sob!  
  
'Alright, alright! It happened the day Abe escaped! HE RAPED ME, STEFANO! I couldn't fight him off... oh God...I couldn't fight him off...'   
  
Liz then sank down to her knees, clinging to Stefano's pant leg for support. Tony rolled his eyes, now turning completely away from Eve and Julian. This godforsaken woman had called him a liar! Wait until his father saw the tape! It was clear that Liz was the aggressor, and that poor Abe, just went along to get along!  
  
Stefano stared down at Liz for a moment, before kicking her off of him! Liz fell back onto the floor. Her eyes narrowed as she glared up at him. He pointed down at her.  
  
'I should've kept Marlena here. In time, she would've grown to love me!'  
  
Eve looked away. That was a low blow, even for the likes of Liz.  
  
Liz slowly stood up.  
  
'I'm not even pregnant, you fat^%^$%#$#%! I almost died from disgust sleeping with your nasty^%$%#$$#!'  
  
'Get out!' Stefano hissed.  
  
Liz stopped her tirade suddenly. Her mouth dropping open. She cocked an ear.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
Stefano then turned to look at Tony, Eve and Julian. He then looked at the guard, who stepped forward, carrying a gun.  
  
'All of you get the hell out of my house! Now! Get the hell out!'  
  
Tony backed away.  
  
'Father...you can't be serious...it's freezing out there!'  
  
'Yes, it is. And you're leaving now.'  
  
'Father, my coat...'  
  
Stefano shook his head.  
  
'Just the clothes on your backs...and you, my dear...'  
  
Stefano turned back to Liz, walked over to her and reached out towards her. With one fell swoop, he ripped her dress off of her body! Liz screamed.  
  
'I should make you take off the bra and panties, since I paid for those..but I will show you a modicum of kindness...even though you made a fool out of me!'  
  
Stefano then grabbed her arm and dragged Liz out into the hallway! Eve put a hand over her mouth and looked at Julian, who shrugged. At least they would have more clothing on than Liz did!  
  
Tony followed after his father, unable to believe his eyes! He couldn't believe the man was acting so childishly!  
  
Stefano opened the back door to the compound and threw Liz out! She landed in a nearby snowbank! A bit of snow had already slipped down into her bra and she was crying, trying to cover herself!  
  
Stefano then turned to look at Tony. Tony looked from Stefano, to the guard, then walked out on his own. Julian and Eve followed suit. They both were wearing coats.  
  
Stefano shook his head, before slamming and locking the door. Liz's sobs grew loud. Tony's teeth began to chatter. Julian looked at Eve.  
  
'Well, darling, I think we'd better get moving, before it gets dark. Maybe we can find a cave or something.'  
  
Eve nodded. The pain pill had worked, and she leaned on Julian, as they eased by Liz, who's mascara was running. She gaped at them.  
  
'THE LEAST ONE OF YOU COULD DO WAS LEND ME YOUR COATS! AT LEAST YOU HAVE CLOTHES ON UNDERNEATH!!! OH MOTHER OF GOD!!!'  
  
Eve looked back at her sister sympathetically, but Julian reached out and turned her face away.  
  
'Darling, she made her bed. And we both know if it was you, she would not let you wear her coat!'  
  
'But Julian...'  
  
'Darling, this is going to be about survival of the fittest! And the trick to that is no eye contact. If Liz begs for anything, if she can keep up, just don't look her in the eye.'  
  
'Oh, Julian!'  
  
Julian put an arm around her.  
  
'I know, dearest. It's hard for you. That's why I'm here.'  
  
Eve sighed, and continued to walk. Tony rubbed his arms and began to walk behind Julian and Eve. He was giving serious thought to waiting until Julian and Eve were asleep, then murdering Julian for his coat...and Eve.  
  
Liz began to shiver and follow as well. At least she had on her shoe boots.  
  
****  
  
'What?' Whitney asked.  
  
Fox took a deep breath.  
  
'I want my mother to move in with us.'  
  
There was a long silence. Whitney stared into Fox's eyes. What she saw there broke her heart.  
  
For there was love and hope there. Hope that Ivy's crisis would bring his mother closer to him, and a love that had never went away. Unfortunately, Whitney couldn't shake the horrible thought, that if Ivy did get better, she would just go back to the way she was, which included mistreating Fox.  
  
But, Ivy did look ill. And Whitney didn't want to go through the rest of her life, regretting she had not made peace with Fox's mother. She certainly didn't want to deny Fox the chance to have some sort of time with Ivy, if there was a chance that she was indeed, dying.  
  
Whitney put on a happy face.  
  
'Sure. I mean, we can try it.'  
  
Fox smiled and pulled her into an embrace. He then let go of her.  
  
'I'm going to call her, then we can tell her together.'  
  
'Uh, actually, I was hoping you would just tell her, alone.'  
  
'Whitney...'  
  
'Fox, I will make every effort to make your mother feel at home. I will do everything I can to help her get well. But I have something I have to take care of first. And I don't know how long it will be, okay?'  
  
Fox eyed her.  
  
'Does this have to do with your father?'  
  
Whitney leaned down and kissed him.  
  
'You'll hear about it soon enough. I'll see you later.'  
  
Fox nodded, watching as Whitney left his room. He shook his head. He sensed trouble, and almost couldn't wait to hear about it!  
  
Fox looked over at his phone for a moment, then picked it up. He dialed his mother's number, then waited a few moments. Just when it seemed like she was not there, the line picked up.  
  
'Hello?' Ivy asked.  
  
****  
  
Whitney walked down the hallway towards her father's room. She stopped short when she saw Celeste emerge. Her back was to Whitney, as she strode down the opposite hallway, towards Lexie.  
  
Whitney hurried into a nearby room, that luckily, was empty. She then opened the door so she could listen.  
  
'I just came from seeing T.C.. You have not visited him in days, Alexandra!'  
  
'It's my life, and my business, Mother. So back off!'  
  
'Alexandra please! I understand your wanting to be with Abraham now that he's back, but you must settle things with T.C..'  
  
'And I will, in my own good time! But I just got Abe back! And he needs to reconnect with Theo again...I wouldn't know what to say to T.C. anyway.'  
  
'You don't know what to say to a man that has been there for you, since the day you thought Abraham died? He never stopped looking for you when you were kidnapped! You owe him more than what you're giving him!'  
  
'I don't need this right now, okay?'  
  
'Alright, fine. Then let's talk about Abraham.'  
  
'What about him?'  
  
'Alexandra, there is something off about him.'  
  
Whitney raised a brow in the room. What did Celeste mean by that?  
  
'What are you talking about, Mother?'  
  
'I'm talking about something I'm sensing about him. Something is off...'  
  
'He was kidnapped, Mother! It makes me sick, when I think about how my own father kept me from the man I loved...and Abe and I were so close...look, he's over in the waiting area back there, with Theo. Let's just go...and don't mention T.C.. Abe is having a hard enough time with that already.'  
  
Whitney didn't hear Celeste say anything more. She finally peeked out from behind the door and looked out. Celeste and Lexie were walking down the hallway. They stopped by a row of chairs, where Abe was bouncing Theo up and down. Theo was crying.  
  
Whitney came out from the room and began walking towards them. A voice stopped her.  
  
'Whitney?'  
  
Whitney looked back. Simone had come out of their father's room as well. Whitney eyed her. Celeste hadn't said anything about Simone being in there.  
  
'What are you planning on doing?' was all Simone asked. Whitney smiled at her, then turned and walked toward them.  
  
As Whitney neared the group, with Simone on her heels, she reached into a cup sitting on top of the nurse's station. There were pencils, pens and a pair of work scissors. Whitney snatched the scissors up out of the cup, rushed up to Lexie before she could react, snatched a fistful of her hair and cut if off!  
  
'OH GOD!' Lexie screamed. Abe handed Theo to Celeste, as Simone got up in a shocked Lexie's face.  
  
'Stay away from out father, BITCH, or your going to lose more than your hair, do we understand one another?!'  
  
Lexie emitted a guttural cry, as she ran for a bathroom to check the damage to her hair. Celeste, holding Theo, smiled softly at the girls, before following her daughter into the bathroom.  
  
Simone and Whitney smiled at one another, before looking at Abe. They both gasped!  
  
For, Abe's eyes had turned yellow! He walked up to them. The sisters linked arms and backed back against the nurse's station, which unfortunately, was devoid of nurses.  
  
'Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.' Abe said calmly, looking both of them in the eye, before walking off in the direction Lexie, Celeste and baby Theo had disappeared off to. Simone looked at Whitney.  
  
'Didn't that guy on 'The Incredible Hulk' say that?' she asked.  
  
But Whitney just stared after Abe.  
  
'Somehow, I think Lexie losing her hair, is going to be the least of her problems.' she answered. 


	12. A Sasquatch In Harmony

Chapter 12  
  
Eve, Julian, Tony and Liz find shelter. A creature appears in Harmony.  
  
Luis yawned, as he made his way over to his desk at the Harmony Police station.  
  
Evan and Erin Crane were quite a handful, not that he minded. Sheridan did most of the work. They were actually nice babies(Erin was a bit wild), for Julian Crane to be their father.  
  
Luis shook that thought from his head. Little Ethan was a nice little boy too, and Julian was is father. He yawned again.  
  
Abe said that he might have been in the Himalayas, but that he wasn't sure. Marlena didn't know anything, and made it clear that she spent most of her time, fighting off Stefano's unwanted advances. That meant they still had no leads, though the Himalayas was a start. Just where in the Himalayas? He would speak with Celeste today. Surely, she could give him an exact location, he hoped.  
  
Luis looked up to see his brother Antonio walking towards him. Luis lifted a brow. The two weren't that close, since Sheridan had left him. It was a fact that broke his mother's heart.  
  
Luis leaned back in his chair.  
  
'Antonio? What can I do for you?'  
  
'You look tired.' Antonio commented.  
  
'Yeah, well, Sheridan and I have been looking after Julian and Eve's twins while...well...I know Eve was kidnapped, who knows where the hell Julian is! Sheridan says he went to look for her. I think he's on the run for what he did to T.C.'  
  
'How is T.C.?' Antonio asked. 'I haven't had time to get by the hospital.'  
  
Luis shrugged.  
  
'Understandably depressed. He doesn't know if he'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, no thanks to Julian Crane. Hell, everyone knows he's the one that caused his accident, all of those years ago! Now this! And of course, Lexie has really turned into a two-faced bitch!'  
  
Antonio nodded.  
  
'Yeah, I saw that press conference! She's really a piece of work...especially after all T.C. did for her.'  
  
There was a silence. Luis broke it.  
  
'You didn't come down here to talk about T.C. or Lexie. What's on your mind?'  
  
'I think that someone else has gotten lost in this equation: Liz.'  
  
Luis snorted!  
  
'You heard Abe at that press conference! Liz is married to Stefano DiMera!'  
  
'Yeah, but not because she wants to, I'm sure!'  
  
Luis shook his head slightly.  
  
'What do you mean? Do you know something?'  
  
'Look, I know what most people in this town think of Liz. But, no one knows her the way I do. She can be generous to a fault. I think that she married Stefano to protect Marlena from him.'  
  
'HA!' Luis snorted. He couldn't help it! What the hell was wrong with his brother? That was the most insipid theory he'd heard to date!  
  
'What's so funny?' Antonio seethed.  
  
'Oh come on, Antonio! Take the blinders off for God's sakes! Liz never did a damned thing for anyone but herself! She barely knows Marlena!'  
  
'I'm sure she had a year to get to know her, Luis! My point is, we need to get a rescue crew together...'  
  
'Ho! Wait right there! There is no way Sam is going to scrape up money to save Liz Sanbourne! And if you're thinking of conducting your own half-assed rescue, I'd think again! The DiMera's are not to be trifled with!'  
  
'That's right!'  
  
Luis and Antonio turned to look at an angry looking Abe Carver. Antonio eyed Luis. He hadn't even heard the man come in!   
  
Luis stood up and shook hands with Abe.  
  
'Abe? What brings you by? Did you remember anything else?'  
  
Abe cleared his throat.   
  
'No, I'm sorry I didn't. And I hate that because I care about Eve. God only knows what Stefano and Tony are doing to her by now.'  
  
Luis nodded sympathetically. Antonio peered at Abe. The man looked a bit unwell. There was a sheen of sweat on his face.  
  
'What about Liz? How is she fairing with Stefano?' Antonio asked. Luis rolled his eyes.  
  
Abe kept his expression nonchalant. God knows, he didn't want anyone to know how he had really gained his freedom!  
  
'She looked fine. She really seemed to be enjoying being Mrs. Stefano DiMera.'  
  
'You're lying!' Antonio yelled. Abe's eyes widened. He stepped up to him.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? Hell, Liz was the one that brought that Eve double here! Now, if you don't mind, I'm here to talk to Luis! I want to make a formal complaint!'  
  
Luis looked puzzled. He eyed an angry looking Antonio.  
  
'Look, I'll catch up with you later, Antonio.'  
  
'But Luis...'  
  
'Later!' Luis snapped. He was more concerned about Abe. He had worked with Commander Carver before, when cases took them to Salem, and vice versa. He was usually very mild mannered. But there was something off about him now. Luis couldn't put his finger on anything, though.  
  
Antonio turned and walked out of the police station. Abe watched his back, before turning back to Luis.  
  
'Alright, Abe. What is this all about?'  
  
'I want to file assault charges against T.C. Russell's daughters.'  
  
Luis frowned.  
  
'Whoa! Wait a minute here! You want to file charges against Whitney and Simone? Why?'  
  
'Because they assaulted my wife...Whitney specifically.'  
  
'When did this take place?'  
  
'At the hospital. They held Lexie down and cut off some of her hair! Now, I understand that they're upset that things didn't work out between my wife and their father, but I won't tolerate his kind of abuse!'  
  
Luis didn't know what to say. First, because he'd known Whitney and Simone all of their lives, and didn't want to do this. Second, because Lexie probably had it coming, and third, because it sounded pretty cool!  
  
But, Luis adopted a professional manner.  
  
'I'll speak with them, Abe.'  
  
'No, Luis. I want you to do more than 'speak' with them! I want charges filed against those two! The whole attack was so uncalled for!'  
  
Luis gently laid a hand on Abe's shoulder.  
  
'I understand that, Abe. I do. But I'm worried about you.'  
  
Abe fussed with the knot on his tie. It was hot in there.  
  
'Worried about me? Why?'  
  
'Oh, come on! You just returned from being kidnapped, by one of the most vicious criminals known worldwide. You're trying to reconnect with your wife and son...it's got to be stressful. Look, let me talk to Whitney and Simone...I'm not trying to give them a pass or anything. If I think you have something here, then by all means, file the charges. But I really think the girls were just blowing off steam. This situation has been so hard on everyone.'  
  
Abe closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't know what was the matter with him! He was so hot...and his heart was racing!  
  
'You're right...I'm sorry, look, I'll have to get back to Lexie and Theo. She's at the beauty parlor getting the rest of her hair cut to match what was cut off. Keep me posted though, okay?'  
  
Luis nodded, watching Abe as he left. He scratched behind his ear. He wondered if Abe had had any sort of check-up since he returned? Luis then took a deep breath, and called the hospital, asking for Fox Crane's room.  
  
****  
  
Abe walked out of the police station, now more sure than ever, that Stefano had done something to him. He just felt so lousy...feverish...  
  
'Abe!'  
  
Abe, who was walking to his car, saw Antonio in front of him. Abe sighed. The man had obviously been waiting for him.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'I want to know why you didn't help Liz escape, when you made your run for it?'  
  
Abe looked around. The lot was pretty empty.  
  
'Look, don't waste anytime worrying about the woman, Antonio. She's fine. She's DiMera's plaything and he's her sugar-daddy. Liz doesn't need rescuing.'  
  
Abe tried to step aside, but Antonio moved in front of him.  
  
'Did it ever occur to you, that Liz's marriage is no more than an act of self-preservation? I mean, it wasn't like you were man enough to rescue them!'  
  
Abe's eyes began to burn!  
  
'I wasn't 'man enough'?'  
  
'Oh come on, Abe! Everyone has wondered how the hell you were kept prisoner, in the same damned building as your wife, and yet, she doesn't know about it! You were too cowardly to try and escape, and now poor Liz is paying the price!'  
  
'Shut-up!' Abe growled.  
  
But Antonio was on a roll!  
  
'No! No, I'm not going to shut-up! I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't escape, but were let go! You really expect people to believe, that you finally had the balls to stand up to the DiMera's after all of this time?'  
  
'SHUT-UP!' Abe half screamed/growled. Antonio's mouth dropped open, as Abe collapsed to the ground, convulsing wildly!  
  
Antonio began to take a step forward, to see if he could help, when he witnessed the back of Abe's suit tear open! The shirt underneath ripped as well!  
  
'What the hell!' Antonio cried, backing away, then ran around the metamorphasizing Abe. He hurried back inside the police station!  
  
Luis and a few other officers, looked up when Antonio came bursting back in! Luis rolled his eyes.  
  
'Antonio, look, for the last time, there's nothing we can do about Liz!'  
  
'This isn't about Liz! Abe is turning into something out there in the parking lot!'  
  
Luis hurried towards Antonio.  
  
'What?! Are you crazy? Have you been drinking?'  
  
'Luis, I'm telling you, something isn't right with him!'  
  
That was when 'something', crashed through the front bay window of the police station! Officers, including Luis, grabbed their guns, and began firing at the enormous thing, that looked a lot like that Sasquatch creature, from the old show 'The Six Million Dollar Man'!  
  
Someone screamed 'Bigfoot', as the shots kept coming. Either none of them hit the creature, or they didn't affect him, because he growled angrily, knocking a desk into the air! It landed on two officers!  
  
Luis grabbed Antonio's arm, throwing away his now empty gun. The creature was throwing desks as if they were baseballs! Luis looked at Antonio and the other officers left.  
  
'Go out the back, quick!' he screamed. The officers hurried out down the back hallway, with Luis and Antonio following suit. The brothers were the last out of the door, when the Sasquatch crashed through a wall, making his own door into that back hallway! Antonio looked at Luis fearfully.  
  
'I'm telling you, that's Abe Carver!' he yelled. Luis shook his head, grabbing Antonio's arm again.  
  
'Let's get the hell out of here!' Luis yelled back, eyeing the creature as it ran down the hall, directly towards them! Luis and Antonio ran out into the back hallway, and into the night.  
  
****  
  
One hour later, the melee at the Harmony Police Station, was all over the news. Fox, who was well enough to walk around, was sitting in T.C.'s room with Whitney, Simone and T.C.. T.C. didn't say much of anything. They watched the television in there.  
  
'So, you're telling me that you think this 'creature' is Abe Carver?' Fox asked Whitney.  
  
T.C. looked over at them.  
  
'What are you talking about?' he asked. Simone eyed Whitney. She hoped like hell that her father didn't still have some sort of misplaced concern, for Lexie!  
  
Whitney took a deep breath, eyeing Simone.  
  
'Daddy, we had a run in with Lexie earlier. Abe didn't appreciate it. And he told us so. He even went to the police station to complain on us. Luis called me in Fox's room to warn me.'  
  
'Daddy, his eyes were yellow!' Simone cried out.   
  
T.C. eyed both of his daughters, before looking at Fox.  
  
'You believe this nonsense?'  
  
Fox shrugged.  
  
'I believe in my wife. If she thinks Abe Carver is some kind of animal, who am I to say it isn't so?'  
  
'Daddy! We don't know what's happened to him during this last year! Maybe Stefano DiMera did something to him?' Whitney theorized.  
  
T.C. looked away.  
  
'That would mean Lexie and Theo are in danger.' T.C. murmured. He stared down at his legs, then picked up one of his pillows and punched it.  
  
'Lexie and Theo are in danger, and here I am, helpless to do anything about it! They need protection!'  
  
Simone's mouth dropped open.  
  
'You can't be serious!'  
  
T.C. noted the surprised looks on Simone, Whitney and even Fox's faces.  
  
'Lexie and I have had some problems...'  
  
'No, Daddy! Lexie went on TV and dogged you!'  
  
'Simone, Daddy is probably tired...' Whitney tried to interfere. But Simone put a hand up.  
  
'No, Whitney! Daddy needs to hear this! Lexie has made her decision, and it's Abe! It's Abe because Abe is not flat on his back in a hospital bed! The last thing you need is to be worrying about that worthless heifer! And if her husband is a big, nasty looking creature, it couldn't have happened to a nicer person!'  
  
Simone then turned and walked out of the room. T.C. shook his head sadly.  
  
'My little girl is so full of hate! Where did she get it from?'  
  
Fox and Whitney looked at one another, unable to believe that T.C. could actually make a comment like that with a straight face! T.C. began to focus on the TV again. A reporter was saying that no one knew where the creature was at this time.  
  
****  
  
'Come on Eve darling, we'll find shelter soon.' Julian cajoled his wife.  
  
Eve wasn't really that tired. But she was cold. And if she were this cold, with a coat on, imagine how Tony and Liz were. She tried to turn her face back towards them, but Julian wouldn't allow her to look back at them.  
  
Tony, meanwhile, was colder than hell! But, his thoughts of Eve naked, and making love to her, while Julian was tied to a chair, helpless to do anything but watch, were keeping him somewhat warm!  
  
Damn his father! This was the cruelest thing that man had done to date! Well, Tony reasoned to himself, maybe not THE CRUELEST, but this was bad all the same!  
  
He glared at Julian's back. Tony knew that he should be the one up there with Eve, helping her along. An idea came to him, and he ignored the cold and ran ahead to catch up to them. When he reached the couple, he positioned himself on Eve's other side.  
  
Eve jumped when he appeared! Julian squinted at him.  
  
'What do you want?' Julian asked snidely.  
  
'I'll have you know, that I am just as concerned about Eve, as you are.' Tony answered, looking at Eve. His poor darling looked so cold!  
  
'Eve, if you could put aside your animosity towards me, during this trying time, I would like for you to lean on me, to help you walk.'  
  
Eve was oddly touched by his offer. Julian was not.  
  
'Uh, no. She doesn't need your help! And don't think I don't know what you're up to!'  
  
'Julian, we do need each other out here.' Eve said.  
  
'Eve, we wouldn't be 'out here' if his family hadn't pulled every stunt in the world, to break us up!'  
  
Julian then pointed at Tony.  
  
'And who do you think you're kidding? You don't care if Eve can walk or not! You just want to use her for warmth!'  
  
'That's not true!' Tony snapped.  
  
But Julian pulled Eve away from him.  
  
'Get the hell away from here!' Julian yelled. 'Go check on your step-mother!'  
  
At the mention of Liz's name, Eve dared to peek behind her. She then gasped! Tony touched her arm. Julian eyed Tony's hand on Eve's arm.  
  
'What is it?' Tony asked.  
  
'She's gone!' Eve cried out. Tony and Julian looked behind them. Liz was not with them.  
  
Tony bit his lip, then looked at Eve. Eve was such a beautiful, sensitive, compassionate person. Yes, her sister had probably perished, in nothing but a bra and panties. And that bothered Eve. Tony thought it was sweet.   
  
Tony rubbed her arm again, for comfort, and the hope that maybe the friction would give him some heat. Julian slapped his hand away from her! He then looked at Eve.  
  
'Darling, we all knew that this would be a perilous journey. And with Liz in nothing but her underwear...well...her chances of survival were limited.'  
  
Eve sniffed.  
  
'You know, once upon a time, Liz was a good person.'  
  
Julian nodded, not believing that, but he pretended to agree.  
  
'I'm sure she was, dearest. But it would not have done any of us any good, to share our clothing with her.'  
  
Tony nodded in agreement.  
  
'Julian is right. Besides, we don't know that Liz is dead. For all we know, she might have made it back to the compound, and begged Stefano to take her back.'  
  
Julian smiled at Tony this time.  
  
'Yes, that's right! After all, Stefano was just blowing off steam...maybe if YOU turned around and went back, your father might let you back in as well.'  
  
Tony was about to answer that, and not too kindly, when a sound stopped all conversation. Tony moved away from Eve and Julian a bit, to listen.  
  
'What is it?' Eve asked.  
  
Julian shrugged.   
  
'I have no idea.'  
  
But Tony grinned.  
  
'Someone is chopping firewood! I recognize the sound...through there!'  
  
Tony suddenly ran in the direction of the sound, thanking God that someone was around to help! Then, when he got warm, he was going back to the compound to kill his father, and work on another plan to make Eve his! But for now, he needed to get warm!  
  
Eve looked at Julian.  
  
'Do you think he knows where he's going?' she asked.  
  
Julian didn't comment. For what he had not told Eve, was that he didn't believe that they would find a place to keep warm by nightfall. And if they didn't, then they were finished.  
  
'Tony probably knows this area better than we do. Let's just see where he made off to, okay?'  
  
Eve smiled at him, but privately, she knew he was worried, and just didn't want her to know it. Julian put an arm around her to help her walk, as they followed the direction Tony had run off in.  
  
****  
  
When Julian and Eve reached their destination, they found an ax, cut wood and better still, a cabin! There was fire coming out of the chimney.  
  
Eve turned in Julian's arms and held him tight. Julian smiled as well. Tony must've went inside.  
  
A door opened, and a man with dark hair, and fortyish looking, came hurrying out.  
  
'Mr. DiMera told me there were others! Hurry and get in here so you can get warm!'  
  
Julian and Eve hurried to the best of their ability, after the man. Julian then helped Eve hop up the steps to the cabin door. The man opened it for them, and Julian and Eve went inside.  
  
The first thing they saw, was Liz sitting by the fireplace! She had a blanket around her. She glared at Julian and Eve. Tony was standing in front of the fire, warming his hands.  
  
'Why, Liz,' Julian purred, 'you're alive.'  
  
Liz's teeth were still chattering. But the look she gave both of them, was a definitive scowl.  
  
The man closed the door, then stuck out his hand to Julian and Eve.  
  
'Roy Boon. I used to work for Mr. DiMera's father over there, until he fired me.'  
  
Julian and Eve glanced at one another. That was the last piece of news, either one of them wanted to hear right now. Their 'savior' used to work for Stefano DiMera, great!  
  
Tony turned from the fire. He looked surprised to learn that bit of news as well. He looked at Liz, but her teeth were chattering so, that he knew he would not get a straight answer out of her.  
  
Tony walked up to Mr. Boon.  
  
'You said you used to work for my father? When was this?'  
  
'A year ago maybe.'  
  
'What did you do for him?'  
  
Roy Boon smiled at Tony. And it was not a friendly one.  
  
'Why don't I fix us some dinner, then we can all get acquainted, alright?'  
  
'That sounds wonderful.' Julian said, looking at the fire. Eve was starting to shiver. Julian walked over to the chair Liz was sitting in, grabbed the back of it, and pulled her away from the fire!'  
  
'Hey!' she chattered loudly.  
  
Julian then pulled up two nearby chairs, and beckoned Eve forward. Eve sat down in one, Julian the other. They put their hands out towards the flame.  
  
'This feels marvelous.' Eve admitted. Julian smiled at her, then looked over at Liz, and grinned at her. Liz returned his grin with a murderous look.  
  
Roy walked off into another room, leaving Tony to stare after the man. He was getting a bad vibe about their host. He tried to search his memory about what he had heard about the man's employment with his father. For Stefano DiMera didn't 'fire' people. When he was through with most people he considered help, he killed them.   
  
Yet, this Roy Boon was alive and well, and living somewhat close by to the compound. Something was wrong.  
  
Meanwhile, Roy Boon turned on his stove. He hated Stefano DiMera, and the sight of anyone related to that man, made him sick...and angry. Tony was his son, that woman that had shown up half-naked, was his wife, and the the other two...  
  
Roy wasn't sure what their connection was. But, if they were out in the elements with the first two, then they were probably no damned good as well!  
  
He had been doing so good. He had been trying to control the creature within him, out in the wilderness, where he wouldn't hurt anyone. The creature that Stefano DiMera had turned him in to.  
  
But Roy knew, that the beast within, would probably be making an appearance tonight. It was only a matter of time. He looked down at his hand, then began to breathe hard. His knuckles were already covered with hair. Roy closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing. When he opened them again, the hair was gone. 


	13. Malice Aforethought

Chapter 13  
  
Liz reveals a secret to Eve. The 'creatures' wreak havoc.  
  
Tony waited until he saw Liz come out of another room. Their host, Roy Boon, had given Liz some of his old clothes to wear. They didn't fit, but it was better than the nothing she had had on.  
  
Julian and Eve were still sitting by the fire, talking. Tony walked past them and made his way over to Liz. Liz finished buttoning her oversized shirt, then glared at him.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I find it fascinating that you made it here before the rest of us. It was almost as if you knew Mr. Boon had a cabin out here.'  
  
Liz eyed Julian and Eve, who didn't appear to be paying them any mind. Julian was rubbing Eve's hands as if to warm them up. Eve was staring at Julian adoringly. Liz looked away in disgust. She then returned her attention to Tony.  
  
'Yes, it would seem that way, wouldn't it?' was all that she said. Tony noticed that she had her boots in her hand. She sat down in a chair to put them on. Once done, she then put on a coat.  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' Tony asked. Eve and Julian looked over at them.  
  
'I'm going back home to my husband. Surely, we can work this misunderstanding out.'  
  
Tony snorted!  
  
'You told my father that his very touch repulses you! I don't think there is any coming back from that!'  
  
'We'll see.' was all Liz said, and began to move around Tony. Eve stood up then and blocked her way. Liz threw her hands up in the air.  
  
'Move, Eve!'  
  
'Liz, whatever problems we've had between us, you can't possibly think that I wouldn't try to talk you out of going back to a man, who left you for dead? That's what he did when he threw you out of that compound, with no clothes on!'  
  
'That was just his disappointment speaking! I had misread a home pregnancy test and spoke too soon. I'm sure he's had time to cool off by now.'  
  
Julian stood up as well. He looked at Eve.  
  
'Let her go, darling. Maybe she knows her awful husband better than we do?'  
  
Eve looked from Julian, back to Liz.  
  
'What happens if he does not let you back in, Liz? Are you coming back here?'  
  
'No! I mean...he will let me back in...he has to!'  
  
Tony walked over to stand next to them. He looked into Liz's eyes.  
  
'But, if my father doesn't let you back in, you're not returning here? The only visible sign of shelter for miles? Why?'  
  
'Would you all just get off of my back?! By all means, stay and enjoy your freedom! Maybe Roy can help you find a way off of the mountain! But I'm not sticking around here!'  
  
Eve shook her head and looked at Julian for help. Julian just shrugged. He hoped Tony would leave with Liz as well!  
  
Eve moved out of the way and let Liz pass. Liz walked over to the door and opened it. Suddenly, Eve turned and walked over as well. For some reason, she was getting the strangest feeling, that this would be the last time she ever saw her sister.  
  
'Liz, can you at least tell me why?'  
  
Liz looked her up and down.  
  
'Why what?'  
  
'Why you came after me so hard back in Harmony? Daddy never molested you, did he?' Eve knew the answer, since Celeste had told her a long time ago. But for some reason, Eve had to hear the words from Liz's own lips.  
  
Julian and Tony were now riveted by the drama. They did not notice Roy Boon, eavesdropping from behind the kitchen door, as well.  
  
Liz looked from Eve, to Tony and Julian, then caught a glimpse of Roy from behind the kitchen door. She shivered! She had no choice but to go back to that compound and beg Stefano to take her back!  
  
For she knew who Roy was, and why he was no longer at the compound. Roy had been a scientist, working in one of Stefano's labs. Liz never knew what any of the projects were, or what Stefano and Roy's specific falling out was all about, but she did remember that Roy and Stefano had disagreed about something Roy was working on. And that Stefano had had Roy injected with one of these 'experiments', in retaliation.  
  
Liz still remembered that evening. Abe, Lexie, Theo and Marlena, were off in other wings, with walls that were soundproofed. Neither Tony, or Alicia, had been on the premises then. They never knew what happened.  
  
Liz, who by then, had secured her place in Stefano's life and bed, had been lounging in his room, looking at his classical music CD collection. It was at the moment she was staring at a 'Pavarotti In Paris' CD, that she heard what sounded like an animal cry!  
  
Liz had run out of Stefano's room, with the CD still in her hand. She stood in the hallway, her ears perked to hear a repeat of the sound. She soon heard it again. It was coming from the stairwell!  
  
Liz didn't know what made her open the door and look inside. She looked up the stairs, then down them. She then stepped inside, allowing the door to close behind her. The growl came again, this time from the upstairs.  
  
Liz slowly ascended them. She was halfway up, when she stumbled across the bodies of two of Stefano's guards. Their throats had been slashed open.  
  
Liz knew she should've turned and went back, but she heard the guttural roar again, then Stefano's voice, mixed with others. Then, she heard gunshots!  
  
Liz hurried up the stairwell, until she finally reached the roof. What she saw when she arrived, was something straight out of a horror movie.  
  
There was this large creature, that Liz could only describe as looking a lot like Chewbacca from the 'Star Wars' series. The guards fired at it, but their bullets seemed to have no effect whatsoever. Then, everyone would stand still and watch the creature get calm, and change back into it's human form...which was Roy Boon!  
  
But, as soon as Roy would appear, the guards would try and shoot him in his human form, only to have him change back so quickly, that Liz always likened the transformation as a 'human chia pet, only sped up'. When Roy would change back into the creature, it was like he was protected by the bullets.  
  
This standstill went on for awhile, until finally, the creature turned and jumped off of the roof of the compound. The guards, Stefano and Liz, ran to the edge to watch the creature run off into the night.  
  
Stefano, noticing her for the first time, took off his jacket, to give her warmth. While it was a sweet gesture, what Liz wanted to know was, what the hell had happened to that man, to make him turn into a monster?  
  
Liz never could get a straight answer out of Stefano. But, one day, months later, they went for a walk together outside the compound. Liz, not knowing that they were going any particular place, first began trying to talk Stefano into sending Marlena home, during this walk.  
  
But Stefano didn't want to talk about Marlena. He didn't want to talk about much of anything, as he pulled her down a pathway, that lead to Roy Boon's cabin. Stefano had snickered about how ugly the cabin was, but then told her that he had brought her here to remind her of the danger Boon represented, and how close by he was. Stefano ended his speech, with how glad everyone should be that he provided such generous protection for them, for if they ever were to try and escape, or venture out of here unescorted, then they would surely face the creature that Boon became.  
  
When Stefano had thrown her out hours before, Liz faced the prospect of freezing to death, or warming up in Boon's cabin, then dying later, when he attacked her as the creature. She couldn't stay here. And this crap about fixing them dinner was a farce! Boon was just biding his time until he could slay them all!  
  
And Boon had recognized her. She played the pity card, telling him that she had finally decided to leave Stefano, but he had found out and taken her clothes. Boon had been sympathetic enough, trying to get her warm. But they both knew what he was, and that alone, made it impossible for her to stay here!  
  
'Liz!'  
  
Liz snapped out of her reverie, and looked at her sister.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Did our father really molest you?' Eve asked, wondering where Liz had been, just now.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes.  
  
'It's too late to play the concerned big sister now, Eve.'  
  
Julian began to move forward. He was so sick and tired of hearing Liz's 'poor me' song and dance! And he didn't want Eve to have to hear it either!  
  
But Tony put a hand on his arm. Julian looked at the hand on his arm.  
  
'Did you need something?' Julian asked blithely.  
  
'Don't you see? Eve needs to know this, before Liz dies.'  
  
Julian pulled his arm away.  
  
'You really don't think Stefano is going to let her back inside, do you?'  
  
Tony shook his head.  
  
'No, I don't. But it's not only that. I think we've walked into a trap.'  
  
Julian squinted at him.  
  
'What in God's name are you talking about?'  
  
Tony didn't answer him because he didn't know himself. He was just struck at Liz's visible anxiety. It was as if Liz herself knew, that if Stefano locked her outside of the compound, she could not, or WOULD not come back here, where she could get shelter. There was something about Mr. Boon that Liz found distasteful.   
  
Meanwhile, Eve was still trying to talk some sense into Liz.  
  
'Liz, please, if you believe nothing else, believe that knowing that I could've done anything to stop our father from hurting you, haunts me to this day. But I need to know the truth.'  
  
Liz looked her sister in the eye. What the hell! She was going to be ripped to shreds when Roy Boon turned into that thing anyway!   
  
'No...he never touched me. Instead he sent me away like I was trash...all because of that bitch, Celeste!'  
  
'Liz, Celeste said that you tried to kill her and our father, is that true?'  
  
Liz squinted at her. She then looked at Tony and smiled. She then looked back at Eve again.  
  
'You know, our father didn't mourn our mother for one damned minute, before he was in bed with Celeste! And of course, she would tell you that I was the one at fault, to cover for her own behind!'  
  
Eve began to back away.  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
Liz looked at Tony again. Tony began to feel uneasy, and moved closer, as did Julian. Roy still watched from behind the kitchen door.  
  
'What lies are you telling now, Liz?' Tony demanded to know.  
  
Liz held up her hands, as if to protest her innocence.  
  
'No lies! You see, Evie dear, while Stefano does repulse me, there is a part of him that I find quite exciting.'  
  
'Why?' Eve whispered, totally disgusted.  
  
Liz then walked up to Eve, until their faces were inches apart.  
  
'Because I find sleeping with the man, that rid this world, of our heartless father, exciting as hell! I don't know what it is...the turn on of it...oh...Eve...didn't your good buddy Celeste, or your second boyfriend here, ever tell you that little tidbit?'  
  
Eve backed away from Liz. How anyone could be so hateful! Julian walked up behind Eve and put his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around.  
  
'Don't listen to a word she says! She's lying!'  
  
Liz lifted a brow.  
  
'Am I? Tony, am I lying?'  
  
Eve looked from Julian to Tony. She then pulled away from Julian and walked up to Tony. She looked into his eyes.  
  
'If you ever really loved me at all, you'll tell me the truth. Did Stefano kill my father? And did Celeste know about it?'  
  
Tony just looked down and nodded. Julian's mouth dropped open, and he looked to Liz, who had turned and walked out of the door. She hadn't even bothered closing it behind her. Julian walked over to the door and closed it gently, before looking at Eve and Tony.  
  
Roy came out of the kitchen just then, after listening to the whole exchange. So, Stefano DiMera had killed the two women's father? Yet the one that was married to him, didn't care, but the pretty one did?  
  
Roy coughed, making his presence known. He was carrying a tray of dinner rolls, and other side dishes.  
  
'I thought I would bring out some things for you all to nibble on, before the main entree is ready.'  
  
No one said anything at first. Then Eve wiped a tear away.  
  
'May I use your bathroom...to freshen up?' she asked Roy.  
  
Roy looked at her. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He didn't know exactly how this Eve woman, or the other named Julian, ended up here, but he sensed that they were not part of the DiMera madness. Tony was another story however.  
  
'Uh, sure. It's just back down the hallway.'  
  
Eve nodded. Julian reached out to her, but she shook her head at him,  
  
'I just need a moment. I'll be right back.'  
  
Julian let her go, watching her back, as she walked down a poorly lit hallway, then turned right. A door closed. Julian turned back to Tony and Roy.   
  
'I'm going to finish cooking dinner...you two stay here and help yourselves to what's here.' Roy said.  
  
Roy went back into the kitchen, then locked the door. He walked over to the backdoor in the kitchen and opened it carefully. Liz would not be making it back to the compound. He also decided against taking his coat, hat or gloves. They would just get ripped anyway. Roy then closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
****  
  
Tony walked over to the table and picked up a carrot stick. He munched on it, ignoring Julian's stares, until he could do so no longer.  
  
'Whatever you have to say, just say it, Crane!' Tony snapped.  
  
Julian folded his arms.  
  
'You know, I was just wondering, how you thought a relationship with Eve, would've ever worked, even if she had not married me, when your father killed hers? How did you think you were going to get away with keeping that from her?'  
  
Tony finished swallowing his carrot.  
  
'The same way you did, when you lied about being complicit in the kidnapping of my sister, nephew and Liz. You just hope for the best.'  
  
'Ah, yes. Well, I do hope you realize it's over, don't you? Whatever chance you thought you may have had to win my wife's heart, truly is gone, isn't it?'  
  
Tony did not answer. Because there was always hope if Julian were dead.  
  
Eve came out of the bathroom. She was carrying some pill bottles. Julian looked at her.  
  
'What is it, Eve?'  
  
Eve was reading the bottles.  
  
'I found these in Mr. Boon's medicine cabinet.'  
  
'You looked in our host's medicine cabinet?' Julian asked, a little surprised at his wife's inquisitiveness. It was so unlike her!  
  
Eve nodded, looking at him.   
  
'I'm not totally familiar with all of the drugs here, but it appears that he's very sick.'  
  
'He looks fine to me.' Tony said.  
  
Eve looked at him.  
  
'When we get out of here, I don't ever want to see you again, is that clear?'  
  
Tony blinked.  
  
'Eve, surely we can still stay friends?'  
  
Eve mouthed the word 'no', then looked back at Julian.  
  
'I'm going to put these back. Mr. Boon needs to be in a hospital. Maybe we can convince him to leave with us?'  
  
Julian reached out and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her hair.  
  
'Of course we can. That's the least we can do for our gracious host.'  
  
Eve smiled at him, then turned and walked back down the same hallway, to return Roy Boon's medications. Julian looked at Tony.  
  
'What did you mean earlier? When you said that you thought we had walked into a trap?'  
  
Tony looked at Julian, then turned towards the kitchen door. He attempted to open it, but found it locked. He then looked at Julian.  
  
'I would be willing to bet my fortune, that Mr. Boon is not in there.'  
  
Julian peered at Tony.  
  
'Oh Good Lord, DiMera! Why wouldn't he be in there?'  
  
'Why can't we open the kitchen door here then?'  
  
'Maybe he doesn't want to be disturbed!'  
  
'And maybe,' Tony countered, 'he doesn't want any of us to come in and find an empty kitchen!'  
  
'Empty kitchen? Where would he go now at...'  
  
Julian stopped talking. Tony nodded, as he could see understanding develop in Julian's eyes.  
  
'You think he left to kill Liz...before she gets back to the compound?'  
  
Tony nodded.  
  
'That's my theory.'  
  
'But why? I mean, do you think she knows why Stefano fired him? Or maybe he blames her in someway? What?!'  
  
Eve returned from the bathroom and saw the friction between the two men.  
  
'What?' she asked, looking from one to the other.  
  
Julian hurried over to her. He held her hands in his.  
  
'Now Eve darling, I don't want you to panic, but Tony thinks Liz may be in danger.'  
  
'I know she is, Julian. She's going back to Stefano DiMera! And he's just evil enough to let her freeze to death outside of the compound.'  
  
Julian looked back at Tony. Tony returned the look. Maybe they shouldn't scare Eve with this. After all, they really didn't know what they were dealing with.  
  
But Julian turned back to stare into his wife's eyes.  
  
'In short, we think that Roy Boon is some kind of homicidal maniac, and that he may have followed Liz back to the compound to kill her.'  
  
Eve pulled away from Julian, eyed Tony, then walked over to the kitchen door. It was locked. Eve knocked.  
  
'Mr. Boon? Mr. Boon are you alright?'  
  
'He's not there, Eve.' Tony said.  
  
'Tony! The man is on four different medications! Maybe he's sick!'  
  
Tony had not thought of that. Julian moved closer to the door as well. Eve backed away, as the two men forced the door open with their bodies. The kitchen was empty, but there was something cooking in the oven. Julian peeked at the meat that was roasting. It did look good.  
  
'There's a back door here!' Tony yelled. Eve grabbed his arm.  
  
'I still don't understand how any of this translates into Roy Boon being a killer?'  
  
'Do you really want to wait around here and find out?' Tony challenged her. Eve looked to Julian. Julian closed the oven.  
  
'It does seem odd that he's not here. This will probably be the first and last time I agree with DiMera, Eve, but maybe we'd better see if Liz made it back to the compound alright.' Eve nodded in agreement, but she was uneasy. Tony hurried back into the other room and opened a closet. There was a coat inside. He hurriedly put it on, then rushed back to the kitchen. Julian and Eve still had their coats on from before.  
  
'Let's go.' Tony said, as he rushed past them out of the door. Julian and Eve looked at one another, before following suit.  
  
****  
  
Liz could see the outdoor lights of the compound. She breathed in heavily. She hadn't wanted to admit it before, in Roy Boon's cabin, but she wasn't completely confident, that her husband would take her back in.  
  
Liz knew if she could see the compound, then she was within camera range. Did Stefano know she was headed back? Would he really be so cruel, as to leave her out here, knowing that her only choice was to head back to that monster's cabin?  
  
Liz could barely make out the footprints that she, Tony, Eve and Julian had made, only hours before. As she stared down at them, it was at that moment, that she heard a noise.   
  
Liz turned around, only to find Roy Boon staring straight at her! Liz backed up a bit, half looking at the compound. Stefano's men had to know that she was out here, and who she was here with! Why didn't they do something?!  
  
'Why did you follow me back here?' Liz asked, trying to keep a level tone of voice.  
  
Roy walked up to her, Liz backed up again.  
  
'Did you really think, that once I had you in my world, I would let you go?'  
  
'Your world?' Liz whispered.  
  
'Anything outside of that godforsaken compound over there! I bet Stef is in there watching this whole thing! The fact that he hasn't sicced the guards on me, tells me what he really thinks of you!'  
  
'Look, Mr. Boon...I'm sorry that you lost your job...'  
  
'MY JOB?! I LOST MY HUMANITY!'  
  
Liz sucked in a breath, and began to cry, as Roy Boon performed his 'chia pet' transformation, right in front of her! He then began moving towards her.  
  
Liz turned and ran towards the back door of the compound, screaming all the way. When she reached the heavy, metal door, she began pounding on it!  
  
'STEFANO PLEASE! I'M SORRY! DON'T DO THIS!'  
  
Liz stopped pounding, as the lights around the door, illuminated the creature's shadow. Liz backed back against the door, then held up a hand, to ward the Sasquatch off.  
  
'NOOOOOO!' she screamed, as the creature swiped violently at her throat.  
  
****  
  
Stefano watched the slaying from inside his TV room. He sniffed, then wiped a tear out of one eye. He then stood up, and turned off the monitor that Liz had appeared on. A guard stood in the doorway.  
  
'Bury her, then get everything together. We're leaving.' he said, without any emotion.  
  
****  
  
HARMONY  
  
Rebecca drove like a bat out of hell, past the Harmony Swamp. She had returned to Harmony to confront Marlena Black, for going on TV and slandering her good name!  
  
Yes, she had had Marlena kidnapped, but that woman had no real proof of anything! And until she did, she should stay off of TV!  
  
Rebecca had already obtained a lawyer, in case the need should arise. She hoped it would not. Because the last thing she needed, was to look guilty to John.  
  
She had resigned her position at Basic Black, under the false pretense of giving John space, so that he could work things out with Marlena. Rebecca could give a damn if he ever worked things out with that woman!  
  
Rebecca had hoped like hell, that John would not accept her resignation. For if he hadn't, then she could take it as a sign that he still cared for her. But, she watched heartbroken, as he took the typed piece of paper, from her hand.  
  
As she rounded a corner, Rebecca saw something in the road. She stopped suddenly, causing her breaks to squeal. When she finally saw what it was, she was sorry she had stopped at all!  
  
Some kind of huge, hairy monster, was in the road! His eyes were yellow, and strangely enough, Rebecca could've sworn he smiled at her!  
  
Rebecca put the car in reverse and began to back back down the road. But the curve was hard to maneuver in her panic, and she ended up backing down into a small ditch that went into the swamp.  
  
Rebecca slowly turned her head, as the creature made his way towards her car. Tears of fright sprung into her eyes. Why did this have to happen to her now?! What was this thing, and why was it harassing her?!  
  
Rebecca began to unlock her driver's side door, as the creature suddenly ran up to the passenger side window, and slammed a heavy paw through it!  
  
Rebecca screamed and jumped out on her side! She fell out onto the ground, then began to crawl backwards in the road, as the creature slowly made his way towards her. Rebecca began to sob openly.  
  
'Don't kill me! Don't kill me, please! What have I ever done to you?! Go away! Go away!'  
  
The creature was about to reach down towards her, when headlights beamed in his face! The creature put a paw over his eyes! Rebecca turned her head slightly to see a police siren.   
  
Sam Bennett and surprisingly, Bo Brady, from Salem, jumped out, with guns drawn.  
  
'Abe!' Bo screamed. 'No one wants to hurt you!'  
  
Rebecca looked back up at the creature. Abe? Abe Carver? This thing was Abe Carver! That made things 100% worse! Why would Abe Carver want to kill her?!  
  
The creature turned and ran into the swamp. Sam made his way over to Rebecca. She sobbed, then put her arms around Sam's neck, as he picked her up and brought her back to the squad car.  
  
'Are you alright?' Sam asked.  
  
Rebecca continued to sob, not because she was upset, but because she liked being in Sam Bennett's arms! No wonder Ivy had been so relentless in her pursuit of him!  
  
Bo lowered his gun, then looked over and Sam and Rebecca.  
  
'We need to bring Lexie out here. She may be able to get her husband out of the swamp.' he said, angrier than hell, that Stefano, had once again, hurt a friend of his! Obviously, Stefano had used Abe as some kind of guinea pig! 


	14. The Devil's Due

Chapter 14  
  
Abe continues to scare the citizens of Harmony. Julian and Eve escape the Himalayas.  
  
That stupid cow Alicia had failed miserably. Abe Carver had somehow escaped Stefano's clutches, and was now running around Harmony as a Sasquatch. Alistair Crane had decided he was through playing the zombie!  
  
His plan all along, had been to seek revenge on Julian, and that Black woman he had sullied the Crane name with. Eve Crane! The very thought of that woman having the Crane last name...not to mention that Julian had passed his low class habits onto Fox, galled Alistair to no end! And he didn't even want to think about how Sheridan had darkened the family name, taking up with a Lopez-Fitzgerald!  
  
When his nurse had come in earlier to feed him, Alistair had just flung his hand up, knocking the slop intended for his digestion, out of her hands! She had run from the room screaming, her intention being to find some doctor to examine him. Well, Alistair didn't need a doctor. He owned this town and now he was leaving this godforsaken place!  
  
Why had he not been surprised, when Julian made that deal with DiMera, to save his nothing of a wife?! It was a good thing that he had kept that slick little piece of information about Chad Harris's true parentage, under his hat. For it was that, and that alone, that had insured his freedom.  
  
The loss of his middle finger was a small price to pay for the revenge Alistair had intended on wreaking on his duplicitous son. The amputation of his finger, was just the price to be paid when dealing with savages like the DiMera's...and the price Alistair paid, for keeping Chad's true identity from Stefano, all of these years.  
  
Alistair had met Alicia, years ago, during a business meeting with Stefano DiMera, on one of his estates. It had not taken him long to figure out, that she was one of his many mistresses, the flavor of the month, and that she also had strong feelings, and ambitions...one of them being, becoming Mrs. Stefano DiMera.  
  
But, that never worked out for Alicia. And when she came to him, out of desperation, all of those years ago, Alistair had always wondered, what she saw in him, that would make her think, that he gave a good goddamn about her or her little bastard!   
  
Alistair had been about to turn her away, when he realized the child could be used as leverage against DiMera one day. So, he told the young woman, that he would take care of placing her son in a good home. A home, where Stefano DiMera would never find him.  
  
Of course, he didn't fulfill his end. Alistair had had enough problems on his hands at that time, one of them being, covering his tracks concerning the abduction of Julian and Eve's first little bastard!  
  
For it was this child's whereabouts, that was going to get Alistair back, everything he had lost. He wanted everything that was Crane, signed back over to him. He was going to disinherit Julian and Fox, so that neither one of them, or their greedy wives and unfit heirs, would ever see a dime of the fortune.  
  
Yes, Julian would bow to his wishes, if for no other reason, to pacify that Eve woman. She would want to know where her real son was. Julian would give him what he wanted, for that little piece of information.  
  
The TV in the waiting room was blaring, as the media kept Harmony, and the rest of the country, informed about the Sasquatch. There was also news, that it was believed that the Sasquatch was not only Commander Abe Carver of the Salem Police Department, but, that he had disappeared into the Harmony Swamp, after an attempted attack on Rebecca Hotchkiss.  
  
Alistair remembered when Abe Carver, and some other man...his name escaped him at the moment, were experimented on at Stefano's compound in the Himalayas. Alistair never could quite understand Stefano's motivation for turning men into monsters. But he did remember, that Stefano told him that the degree of violence, that lived within each creature, would depend on how violent the man himself was. Abe Carver, to Alistair, had always struck him as passive and weak. That's why for the life of him, he couldn't understand his attacking Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca. It was only a matter of time before her house of cards came falling down, if they had not already. Alistair had seen Marlena Black's press conference, and had to concur with the lovely psychiatrist. Rebecca was responsible for handing her over to DiMera. It was too bad Mrs. Black couldn't prove it!  
  
Alistair turned away from the TV, just as Dr. William Parks, husband of Dr. Carole Parks of Harmony Hospital, walked up to him. Alistair sighed with annoyance, as he flicked a piece of lint off of his suit sleeve.  
  
'Mr. Crane, I can't let you leave. We don't know if your symptoms may reoccur...'  
  
'Of course they won't, you idiot! Because there never were any 'symptoms'! Now, I'm leaving and I don't want any backtalk from the likes of you!'  
  
William Parks raised a brow, then motioned for two security guards to come over.  
  
'You son signed you in, Mr. Crane. Now, until I am satisfied that you haven't suffered any ill effects from your 'prolonged illness', you will be staying here!' Dr. Parks almost smiled. He hated Alistair Crane, as did most of the town. The very idea of this man taking up good bed space that someone who genuinely needed it, could've had, was revolting!  
  
Alistair walked up to Dr. Parks, until their faces were inches away.  
  
'If I were you,' Alistair whispered menacingly, 'I'd find a way to get me out of here very quickly. You see, I called a reporter, from that payphone over there.'  
  
Dr. Parks glanced over that the phone against the wall.  
  
'A reporter? About what?'  
  
'About your filthy habit of molesting the older patients here. The older, MALE patients. My God! If that were to get out, you would be ruined, your wife's standing at the hospital, not to mention the charges that would be brought against you...'  
  
Dr. Parks eyed the security guards, that were standing a short distance away. He lowered his voice as well.  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'I'm talking about conversations, several TAPED conversations, I've had with some of the seniors in this facility. They were too scared to say anything, for fear of some sort of retaliation. But they told me that they had been subjected to nightly rapes, courtesy of you. I do so respect your wife, Dr. Parks. I wonder if she knows of your yen for the geriatric...'  
  
'You are lying!' Dr. Parks hissed back. The guards moved closer. Alistair smiled.  
  
'Yes, I am, actually. But it wasn't hard to spread money around this place...and I do actually have some of your 'victims' on tape. The allegation alone, no matter how untrue, will destroy you, and this nursing home. So, I suggest you call off the guards, and let me be on my way.'  
  
Dr. Parks rolled his eyes, threw up his hands and shook his head. That Alistair Crane was a real piece of work! How could he have been so fooled by his symptoms?! How could he have not seen that the man was faking?!  
  
Dr. Parks turned to the guards.  
  
'Let him go.'  
  
The guards looked at one another, then walked off into other parts of the facility. Dr. Parks looked at Alistair.  
  
'You'll call the reporter? And tell him not to come?'  
  
'Yes...today. But, any trouble out of you, and he might pay a visit here in the future...you know, just to hear your side of things.'  
  
Alistair turned and walked towards the two glass doors, that served as the entrance. He began to whistle, as he thought of what his next step ought to be. He then began to think about someway of getting rid of Julian and Eve's newest bastards, when he stopped short.  
  
For running at full speed towards the glass doors, and thus, towards him, was the Sasquatch! Alistair began to back back! He thought Carver was in the damned swamp somewhere!  
  
The Sasquatch crashed through the doors, as if he had come through a paper banner. Unscathed, he focused his eyes on the man before him, Alistair Crane.  
  
Alistair turned around to look at Dr. Parks and the guards, who had their guns drawn. The other residents screamed, but stood stock still, hoping not to agitate the creature.  
  
'Do something, you fools!' Alistair screamed, having not felt this sort of terror since he was a child.  
  
But Dr. Parks looked over at the guards.  
  
'No! You see how many oxygen tanks are in here?! Plus all of the people...I'll call the police!'  
  
'Police?!' Alistair screamed again. 'Shoot this animal, now!' he demanded.  
  
Maybe it was being called an 'animal' that the Sasquatch took offense to, or either it was the fact that Alistair was standing right in front of him. But the creature growled, at first softly, then worked his way up to a high pitched whine.  
  
Alistair tried to back away, but someone, and to this day, no one knows who for sure, pushed him into the creature, then ran themselves! The Sasquatch, wrapped his mammoth arms around the Crane patriarch, lifting him off of the ground and squeezing tightly!  
  
Alistair began wheezing for breath. This was it! This was the end! He could feel it! Yet, there had to be some way to escape! For if he did not, Julian and Fox, and their unsuitable wives and heirs, would have control of the family money!  
  
The Sasquatch then lifted Alistair up high, throwing him over his left shoulder. He turned and began running from the facility, through the wide opening that used to be the door, and out into the night!  
  
Dr. Parks stared into Alistair's eyes, as his head bobbed against the creature's back. Alistair reached a hand out, as if seeking help. Dr. Parks, cowered back, then smiled.  
  
****  
  
Lexie sighed as she listened to Bo Brady on her cellphone.   
  
'Bo, you don't even know if he's still in there! I can't talk some animal out of a swamp!'  
  
'Lexie, this 'animal' is your husband! You know, the one you went on TV with and swore your undying love for? He needs you!'  
  
'We don't know that he is this monster...'  
  
'Good God, Lexie! Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald saw him change into the thing in the Harmony Police parking lot! A place he wouldn't have been, if you knew how to treat people right!'  
  
'What the hell does that mean?!' Lexie snapped. She liked Bo less and less, as the years wore on.  
  
'That %$# thing you did to T.C. Russell, that's what I mean! I don't even live here, and people have been talking about it morning, noon and night! Russell takes a bad fall, defending your honor, why he thought you had any, I'll never know...'  
  
'I'm hanging up!'  
  
'And when his daughters realized just what a loser their father had hooked up with,' Bo continued, 'they confronted you! And of course, you somehow convinced Abe to go to the police station to file some bogus report where he CHANGED INTO A CREATURE! Now you get your ass down to the swamp, Lexie! Because if you don't I'll...'  
  
'You'll do what?!' Lexie hissed, before hanging up. She took deep breaths. She was on a terrace at Harmony Memorial. When she looked down, she could see the media swarm. She brought her head up and touched her hair.  
  
Damn Whitney and Simone! She had had to get her hair cut all the way up to her ears! She had never worn it that short!  
  
She heard a noise and jumped, thinking it was a reporter. But it turned out to be Celeste.  
  
'Darling, why aren't you at the police station?'  
  
'Why would I be there?'  
  
Celeste didn't like her tone.  
  
'You would be there, because you would want to know everything that is happening to Abraham! Darling, they might have to use some sort of terrible weapon on your husband, if he continues to run around town like this!'  
  
Lexie said nothing, but calmly put her phone away in her purse. She turned it off. Celeste lifted a brow.  
  
'What are you doing? Turning your phone off, will make it all the more difficult for the police to keep you informed!'  
  
Lexie shrugged.  
  
'I can watch the news. Listen, I've decided to take your advice.'  
  
Celeste squinted at her daughter. What the hell was Alexandra running on about?!  
  
'My advice?'  
  
'Yes...about T.C.. I was wrong in my actions...I don't know what made me realize that I do love T.C.. And with my love and support, he'll be walking again in no time.'  
  
Celeste's mouth dropped open! Good Lord! For at that moment, Celeste realized that Alexandra was very much Stefano DiMera's child!  
  
'Have you lost your mind?' Celeste asked, drawing out every word in the sentence.  
  
'No, Mother! I just realized that I owed T.C. much more than the nothing I've given him. And I don't blame Whitney or Simone for being upset with me. If someone had mistreated my father that way...'  
  
'Oh please! You don't really think that T.C. is going to be stupid enough to fall for your 'change of heart'?'  
  
'What change of heart? I always loved T.C.! It's just that with Abe coming back like that, out of the blue, I was confused! I always thought it was right not to embarrass Abe publicly, by telling him of my love for T.C.. But now I think Abe needs to know. Unfortunately...'  
  
Celeste suddenly slapped Lexie! Lexie veered back, holding a hand against her cheek.  
  
'Mother!' she squealed.  
  
'Go to your husband, Alexandra!'  
  
Lexie sniffed, picked up her purse and moved around Celeste. She whipped open the door that lead back into the hospital, then walked down to T.C.'s room. She rubbed her cheek, then knocked on his door. When she heard him yell, 'come in', Lexie opened the door.  
  
T.C. was sitting in a wheelchair, staring out of the window. He turned the chair to see his visitor. The look on his face, was one of clear surprise.  
  
'Lexie?'  
  
Lexie walked in, letting the door close behind her. She smiled down at him.  
  
'Bet you thought you'd never see me here again, hey? Do you like my hair?'  
  
T.C. looked embarrassed.  
  
'I have to apologize for Whitney and Simone...they were just upset.'  
  
'And I can understand why.' Lexie answered.  
  
T.C. shook his head slightly. He still looked deeply puzzled.  
  
'Are you alright? I heard about Abe.'  
  
'Yeah, well, who hasn't heard about Abe. I still can't believe my father would be so cruel.'  
  
T.C. nodded slightly.  
  
'Actually, I can. I mean, when you think about why your father would keep Abe a prisoner, all of this time...it had to be about more than just keeping the two of you apart.'  
  
Lexie nodded as well.  
  
'Yeah, I guess. But listen, I don't want to talk about Abe now. How have you been?'  
  
T.C. eyed her.  
  
'Why don't you want to talk about him? Lexie, this has got to be terrible for him.'  
  
'I realize that, T.C.. But what you have to understand is that Abe knew I loved you.'  
  
T.C. sucked in a breath!  
  
'What are you saying?' he asked, his heart filled with hope. Was it possible that Lexie had loved him, all of this time?  
  
'That what you saw on TV, between us, was no more than an act, a facade. I couldn't just humiliate him like that, on TV. He asked me to play the loving wife, until the circus died down. And if I had come to visit you, well, then that would've looked suspicious.'  
  
T.C. just stared at her. Lexie kneeled down and picked up his hand. She then kissed it.  
  
'T.C., I love you. Theo and you are my life.'  
  
T.C. was at a loss for words. Yes, there was a small part of him, that wondered if Lexie was telling the truth, or had she had a change of heart, now that her husband was a monster?   
  
He decided to trust his instincts and believe the former, that the woman that he had fallen in love with on that island, had just been confused, when her husband that she thought was dead, had turned up. He decided to believe that if she really loved Abe over him, she would be out trying to help him. He decided that Lexie Carver, would not be that cold or callous, that she would just dump a man, because he had a problem controlling a monster inside of him, or because he was crippled.  
  
T.C. reached out for her hands. Lexie clasped them. She then kissed him.  
  
****  
  
HIMALAYAS  
  
Julian, Eve and Tony, heard the terrible cries, and began to run faster. Eve was in the lead, and Julian marveled at how well she was doing, despite her pain.   
  
When they came to the clearing before the compound, Eve stopped short, gasped, then covered her mouth! Liz lay up against the steel door of the back of the compound, bloody and mangled. But one could still make out that it was her.  
  
Eve began to sob. Julian hurried over to her, turning her face away, so that she was crying into his chest. Tony stood back a bit, wanting to be the one comforting Eve now. He then looked from Julian and Eve, to Liz's dead body. He then looked up and around.  
  
There were cameras that watched every part of this compound, inside and out. Stefano, or either some of the guards, had to know what was happening out here!   
  
Tony then inched over to Liz's body. Stefano had not done this. Some animal or something...Tony looked around, then hurried back over to Julian and Eve.  
  
'We have to get out of here!' he whispered urgently, his eyes scanning the surrounding forest.  
  
'We know that, DiMera! I say we look for Boon, overpower him, then stay at his cabin for a few days.' Julian suggested. Eve pulled away from him.  
  
'What are you talking about?! I thought that Boon man did this?! Isn't this why we're here?! We were supposed to keep this from happening!'   
  
Julian put his hands on both sides of her arms.  
  
'Darling, we can't stay up here much longer. Now I'm sorry about Liz. That is a horrible way to die. But if we don't want to end up like her, we need to get out of here!'  
  
Tony nodded, still scanning the woods.  
  
'He's right, Eve! We don't know that that medication you found, doesn't have something to do with what happened here!'  
  
Eve looked from Tony to Julian, then over at Liz. She then shook her head and looked back at Julian and Tony. She nodded.  
  
A loud animal cry, echoed through the woods. Julian put an arm around Eve, who shivered against him. Maybe Roy Boon didn't kill Liz? Maybe some animal did?  
  
Eve tried not to look back at Liz. But from what she had seen, it had to have been an animal! What normal man had that kind of strength?  
  
The sound of a helicopter approaching the compound, got the trio's attention. As the three of them looked up at the sky, they never saw the Sasquatch grab Tony and lift him off of his feet! The thing then threw Tony against a tree!  
  
'TONY!' Eve screamed, as Julian jumped in front of her, looking around for a weapon. Mother of God! This thing had killed Liz, of that, Julian had no doubt! But what was it?!   
  
The back door to the compound flew open, knocking Liz's corpse into nearby piles, of bags of salt. Two guards, and Stefano himself, came running out, towards the creature! The Sasquatch was closing in on Tony, who had been knocked unconscious, when he was thrown into the tree.  
  
'TONY! GET AWAY FROM MY SON!' Stefano yelled, as the guards began firing. The bullets were ineffective, and annoying to the creature. It turned and rushed up on one of the guards, picking him up and breaking his neck! The guard's gun dropped from his hand.  
  
Meanwhile Stefano, who after witnessing his wife's murder, decided he couldn't allow such a thing to happen to his son, was trying to make his way past the Sasquatch, and over to Tony. More guards poured out of the compound to shoot at the beast.  
  
Julian, eyeing the gun that had dropped from the dead guard's hand, hurried over to it, picked it up, ran back to Eve, pulled her by the hand and together, they ran back into the compound! Eve gave her sister one last glance, before disappearing inside with Julian.  
  
They ran down a long hallway, then burst into a stairwell.  
  
'Where are we going?' Eve asked, ignoring her pain, as Julian began pulling her up the stairs.  
  
'We're getting on that helicopter, darling, that's where we're going!'  
  
'But what about Tony?' she asked.  
  
Julian didn't break stride, he also didn't answer.  
  
'Julian!'  
  
Julian stopped, but did not let go of her hand. She could tell by the look on his face, that his patience was being sorely tried!  
  
'I'm sure the DiMera's can handle themselves against that beast! In fact, I'm sure the DiMera's are responsible for the CREATION of that beast! I don't know how or why, but I'd be willing to bet our fortune, that they know something about that walking carpet out there! I'm sorry about Liz! I'm even somewhat sorry for Tony, but we have lives and children to get back to! We can't go back for him!'  
  
Eve just nodded. She was numb from everything: the kidnapping, the avalanche, finding out that Stefano had murdered her father, and Liz's murder.  
  
Eve nodded again, but tears slipped down her face. Julian pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.  
  
'The Crane's have jets all around the world, darling. When we get out of here, and on to ours, you can have a good cry....and a nap. And I will be there, by your side...I promise.'  
  
Eve wiped her face with her other hand and nodded again.  
  
'Let's go.' she said.  
  
****  
  
The helicopter pilot, was busy writing on a clipboard, when he heard someone knocking on his door. Who he saw was not Stefano DiMera. It was a man and a woman. The man had a gun, and was pointing it at him. The pilot swallowed, then opened up his door. Julian smiled at him.  
  
'Oh, please, keep your seat. You'll be flying us out of here.'  
  
'But...but what about Mr. DiMera? He'll kill me if I...'  
  
Even over the roar of the helicopter, a loud, screeching could be heard. Julian opened up the back passenger side, letting Eve get in first. He then followed suit, closing the door. Julian pointed the gun at the back of the pilot's head.  
  
'We have a plane waiting. Do try and hurry. And I wouldn't worry about Mr. DiMera if I were you. He's temporarily 'engaged'.' Julian almost purred, happier than hell to be out of there, and without Tony DiMera hanging around! Tony could catch the next helicopter, for all he cared!  
  
But he knew that deep down, Eve cared about Tony, as a human being, if nothing else. And Julian knew she was deeply horrified by Liz's murder. If Eve had ever known that Alistair had hired Liz to come and cause her all of her misery, she might not have shed a tear over her heartless sister!  
  
The helicopter lifted off. As it flew over the compound, Julian and Eve saw Tony still lying under the tree unconscious. There were also dozens of dead guards on the ground.  
  
Eve looked at Julian. Julian looked from her, back to the ground. He knew what she was thinking: where was Stefano?  
  
They all got their answer, as the helicopter flew over the forest. The Sasquatch was running with Stefano, draped over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. Julian tried to keep from smiling. Stefano's fate was sealed, hopefully for good, this time around.   
  
He then looked over at Eve, who stopped looking out of the window to look back at him. His picked up her hand and kissed it. They were going home! 


	15. Disagreements

Chapter 15  
  
Rebecca tests John. Eve wants to make Lexie pay.  
  
Eve stared out at the clouds, as she sat on a couch on the Crane jet. She was dressed in a white terrycloth robe, with the initials E.C. on it. Her feet were curled beneath her.   
  
Julian was singing at the top of his lungs, in the shower on board. Eve smiled in that direction. She had just finished hers, but both of them had ended up taking three showers each!  
  
Eve smiled at the memory of the first one, the shower that they had ended up sharing. She had had her back to the glass door, letting the water run down her, as she thought of Liz...and Tony. Eve had wondered if the creature had come back for him, in order to slaughter him, as he did Liz, when she felt cold air creep into the shower.   
  
Eve had turned around to find Julian standing in the doorway, naked and quite happy to see her. She had smiled, pulling him in with her and closing the door. Their lovemaking had gotten so wild, that not only did it make Eve forget about Liz and Tony, but they both slipped on the floor!  
  
Unhurt, but mindful that the shower was just a bit dangerous when wet, Eve sent Julian away. After he left, she closed the door and concentrated on the task at hand: washing away all that had been associated with their grueling ordeal in the Himalayas.  
  
She was not long into the task, when she was washing her hair, that she looked over and noticed Julian's face pressed against the glass. He looked as if he were pouting! Eve laughed, opened up the door again, and yes, let Julian have his way with her again!  
  
Finally, Eve had to beg off for a third time, telling him that he really needed to behave. Julian promised, leaving reluctantly. Eve then finished showering. Julian was going to be lucky to have any hot water left at all!  
  
She shook herself out of her reverie, when Julian came out of the bathroom, wearing a similar white, terrycloth robe with the initials J.C. on it. He was drying his hair with a towel. Eve motioned for him to come sit next to her. He did. She took the towel from him and began rubbing his hair dry.  
  
Julian was quiet, wondering if he should bring his wife something to eat, before he broke the news to her about what happened to T.C., or after!  
  
He had made the decision not to tell the overseas authorities anything yet. The last thing he wanted, was for Eve and him to get delayed in a foreign country. They needed to get back to Evan and Erin. Julian would tell Sam all that he remembered...maybe he could use it to get the charges that Russell was sure to file against him, dropped.  
  
Eve noted his silence. She peeked around at him.  
  
'Silence from such wonderful singer?'  
  
Julian turned to look at her. Their lovemaking in the shower just now, had been beyond anything he had ever experienced with her before. Maybe it was because he had missed her so much. Maybe it had been the feel of her silken limbs, wrapped around his waist, as he made her his very own. He then sighed. There was no point in putting off the inevitable. Eve had a right to know that he might be arrested as soon as they got back.  
  
'Darling, there's something we need to discuss.'  
  
Eve finished rubbing his hair, and set the towel aside.  
  
'Okay. What is it?'  
  
'It's about what we're going to face when we return home.'  
  
Eve looked puzzled.  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
Julian took her hands in his.  
  
'T.C. and I had a fight before I left to find you and...'  
  
Eve snatched her hands away! She then jumped up.  
  
'Julian!'  
  
Julian stood up as well.  
  
'Eve, it was not my fault, as usual! T.C. just went crazy, leaped at me, I ducked and...'  
  
'And what?'  
  
'And he went flying off one of the terraces at the hospital.' Julian practically squeaked, gauging her reaction.  
  
Her mouth fell open!  
  
'From what floor?!'  
  
'A very high one...he landed on top of an ambulance.'  
  
'Oh my God! Is he alright?'  
  
Julian shrugged, turning away from her a bit.  
  
'I left before finding out.'  
  
'Oh, Julian!'  
  
Julian reached out and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Eve, darling, I didn't have the time to stay at your ex-husband's bedside, alright? And the altercation was all Lexie's fault anyway.'  
  
Eve said nothing, and looked away.  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
Eve returned her gaze to him.  
  
'Abe told me that Lexie was in on this plan to get revenge on us. He told me that she knew that you had arranged to have her kidnapped. Then, back at the compound, you confirmed Abe's story. I don't know what I'm going to do about her.'  
  
'Do?' Julian asked.  
  
Eve looked him up and down, then pulled out of his grip.  
  
'If you think that I plan on letting her get away with what she's done...Liz is dead, that awful woman named Alicia is...where did you say she went? Did Sam or Luis arrest her?'  
  
Julian snorted!  
  
'When do Sam or Luis ever arrest anyone that needs arresting? No, she had an altercation with Celeste at her apartment. When the police went back to find her, she was gone.'  
  
'Great! So she's on the loose somewhere!'  
  
Julian touched her arm.  
  
'Darling, I have no intention of letting that crazy woman near you, Evan or Erin. Now let's get back to what you were saying about Lexie. What is it you're planning on doing?'  
  
Eve gave him a hard, yet, determined look.  
  
'She can't be with T.C., Julian.'  
  
'Well, darling, that's up to T.C.'  
  
'And I'm sure he doesn't know the half of what she's done.' Eve added.  
  
Julian squeezed her arm.  
  
'Eve, believe me when I tell you that Lexie will get hers.'  
  
Eve's eyes widened!  
  
'Oh, please don't tell me that Julian Crane is telling me to leave it all in the hands of the Gods? That woman schemed to separate me from my children and husband! That double that her and Liz sent to our home, burned it down! I couldn't even be civil to Lexie on the street now!'  
  
Julian pulled her back over to the couch. Eve was usually so forgiving, and willing to look deeper into one's psyche, as to why a person behaved as one did. But he felt as if he was listening to a different woman. And while it was understandable, that his wife would feel the way she did, he had learned some things as well.  
  
'Eve, the one thing I've learned, being with you, is that secrets destroy a relationship. You know that, from living with T.C. all of those years. I know that, from the many times, since we've truly been together, that I've almost lost you. I don't know Lexie very well, but she's easy enough to read. She's lying to T.C. ten times more than you ever thought you did. And there are so many other people in T.C.'s life, that are on to Lexie, it won't be long until he sees her for what she is. So, let's just stay out of it.'  
  
Eve didn't say anything. She pulled away from Julian and went to another compartment. Julian sighed heavily, realizing she needed to be alone right now. They had no choice but to not make waves. For if they accused Lexie of being behind Eve's kidnapping, all Lexie would do was point the finger at him. Julian sat back and stared out of the window.  
  
He suddenly changed his mind, got up, and followed Eve into the next compartment. She looked away when he entered.  
  
'You know,' Julian began, 'I was just going to let you sulk in here for awhile, until you cooled off. But letting you do that, was how I lost you before. We need to settle this, right now, before this plane lands back in Harmony.'  
  
Eve crossed her arms.  
  
'What is there to settle? You want me to just forget what Lexie did to us.'  
  
'Yes...and no. Eve, I've seen the woman! She does not want T.C. to know her true nature or what she has done. As long as that is important to her, we'll be safe. We've all done things, Lexie, you and I. If any of us want to begin anew, we have to just keep a wary eye on one another. We don't have any choice. Because we don't know that Lexie isn't still in contact with her father and brother. And we don't know that we really left them for dead. And when Lexie feels threatened...'  
  
'She goes running to them.' Eve finished. She sat down in a chair, her face a mass of worry.  
  
Julian pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.  
  
'What is it?' he asked.  
  
Eve looked Julian in the eye.  
  
'I'm sorry, Julian, but I just don't agree with you. You make it sound as if we're no better than Lexie. We are. I could've sought some kind of revenge of Lexie, for not telling me who I really was, back when I had amnesia. She knew I had a husband and daughters who thought I was dead. Did I get mad and do some scummy thing to her? No. I forgave and forgot. And it is definitely not our fault that Stefano DiMera has a thing for kidnapping his children! We are not like her. The things we've done, have been to protect one another, and the people that we love. Lexie has done what she has done to cover her own behind!'  
  
'Alright, I see there is no talking you out of this.'  
  
'Julian, I don't plan on beating her up or anything! But I am going to tell T.C. what she has done.'  
  
'And if T.C. chooses not to believe you?'  
  
Eve shrugged.  
  
'There's nothing I can do about that. But I wouldn't feel right unless he knew the truth.'  
  
Julian reached out and pulled her into his arms. His wife was determined to do this thing. All he could do now, was hope that they could weather the storm that was sure to come.  
  
*****  
  
Marlena thanked the officer that handed her the cup of coffee. She was sitting at the Harmony Police Station, waiting on any news about Abe.  
  
The newest piece of information to come in, was that the Sasquatch creature, believed to be Abe, had kidnapped a resident of a nursing home. Unfortunately, that resident turned out to be Alistair Crane, the most powerful man in Harmony. No one in the precinct seemed that concerned about him, either.  
  
She wondered where in the hell Lexie was?! Marlena took a deep breath and stood up. Her nerves were on edge. She didn't know how or why Abe had suddenly turned into this thing, but there was no doubt in her mind that this was all Stefano DiMera's doing!  
  
She looked towards the exposed space that used to be a window. Abe had crashed through it, causing much damage. Marlena shivered, marveling at the strength Abe must have as this Sasquatch.  
  
Marlena had just taken a sip of coffee, when she looked towards the entrance of the station. Bo, John, Sam Bennett and Rebecca Hotchkiss, had just walked in. John's eyes met hers and he smiled. Marlena couldn't smile back. Not with that red-headed tramp bringing up the rear!  
  
Bo headed straight towards her.  
  
'Marlena, thank God!'  
  
Marlena set her coffee down.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Lexie has turned off her cellphone. I can't track her down...do you know where she is?'  
  
Marlena shook her head.  
  
'No, no I don't. And I was a bit surprised not to find her down here, awaiting word on Abe.'  
  
'I'm not! I called her on her cell phone earlier, trying to convince her to at least meet us down at the swamp to coax Abe out of there. She hung up on me. I think she's planning on ditching him. And now Abe's kidnapped an old man.'  
  
Marlena sighed.  
  
'From what I've heard about Alistair Crane, he can definitely take care of himself.'  
  
'But that's not the point, Marlena! When Abe turns back to himself, IF he turns back to his old self, he is going to need the love and support of his wife and son. Where are they?'  
  
'Bo, surely you didn't expect Lexie to expose Theo to this kind of danger? Look, I will try and find her...to see what's going on. I'm sure she has a good explanation for being out of touch.'  
  
John made his way over to them. He clapped Bo on the back.  
  
'How's it going here? Any word yet on Abe?'  
  
Bo shook his head.  
  
'I called Hope and Roman. They wanted to come down too, but Roman needs to stay there, in case Abe makes his way back to Salem. And I really didn't want Hope around all of this.'  
  
'You think Abe might make his way back home?' John asked, lifting a brow.  
  
'I don't know. Anything is possible. Marlena, do you remember anything at all about what was going on at that compound you were at?'  
  
Marlena shook her head.  
  
'Lexie and I didn't even know Abe was there! I never saw any labs or anyone that was drugged.' Marlena said, eyeing Rebecca, who was standing afar, staring at John's back. The sight of her made Marlena angry again.  
  
Bo looked from Marlena to John.  
  
'I'm really scared about what might happen to Abe, guys. I mean, if we can't figure out a way to cure him, what will happen to him? I mean, prison would be out of the question, since no one knows what causes him to change into this thing. Abe could very well end up in some government lab or something!'  
  
Rebecca sashayed over to them. John caught a glimpse of her hair, as she made her way into their group. Rebecca smiled at John. He could not help but smile back. He had come to Harmony, after watching Marlena's tirade against Rebecca on TV. He felt he had to be with her.  
  
But when John arrived and heard about Abe, he also heard about his near attack of Rebecca. He thought she was very brave!  
  
'How are you holding up?' he asked her.  
  
Marlena's mouth dropped open.  
  
'Excuse me?' Marlena asked in a nasty tone of voice.  
  
John, hearing his wife's angry tone, turned back to face her.  
  
'Oh, Doc, Rebecca was almost attacked by Abe tonight. I just wanted to know if she was alright?'  
  
Bo discreetly moved away, sensing trouble. Marlena folded her arms and glared up at John.  
  
'Is that right?' Marlena sneered, then looked at Rebecca. Rebecca began to work tears up in her eyes. It had always been a talent of hers...crying on cue!  
  
'Oh, John! It was just horrible!' she squeaked, throwing herself into his arms. When Marlena saw John's arms go around her, she picked up her purse and shoved past them, hard! Rebecca pulled away from John, and stared after Marlena. She had to refrain from smiling. Keep up the tantrums, DOC, Rebecca thought. And soon, John would be hers!  
  
'Rebecca, I have to go after her. I just can't let my marriage fall apart.'  
  
Rebecca sniffed, wiping her eyes.  
  
'No, John, go, I just wanted to say goodbye to you anyway.'  
  
John frowned.  
  
'Where are you off to?'  
  
Rebecca looked away, as she began her whopper of a lie.  
  
'I talked to Julian, shortly before he took off. He told me he was headed to the Himalayas to find his wife. I'm going there too...to help Julian, and clear my name with Marlena.'  
  
John whirled her back around!  
  
'Rebecca, what in God's name are you talking about?!'  
  
Rebecca stared up at him, innocent looking and wide-eyed.  
  
'I'm going to make Stefano tell the truth about Marlena's kidnapping. I'm going to carry a little tape recorder, then get him to admit that I had nothing to do with it, then bring it back here for Marlena to hear.'  
  
John gave her a tentative smile. Rebecca was such an innocent! Even if she somehow managed this impossible feat, Doc would never believe her! She would think that Rebecca paid Stefano, or something else underhanded, to get him to clear her!  
  
'Rebecca, please, I believe you. You don't have it in you to be that mean.'  
  
Rebecca blinked.  
  
'How do you know that?' she asked, her voice becoming soft.  
  
'It's not in your eyes.' John answered, his voice becoming husky. John let go of her suddenly, as a flash of making love to her at the penthouse went through his mind! He had to find his wife!  
  
'Rebecca, promise me you won't do anything rash...alright?' he asked.  
  
Rebecca nodded, trying her best to look demure. As if she would ever walk through the cold snow to look at Stefano DiMera's ugly mug! But John's reaction was just the one she had hoped for. And it did give her hope, for she now knew for certain, that John cared about her.  
  
****  
  
Ivy waited in the examination room, for her latest test results. She closed her eyes.   
  
Whitney was taking Fox home in an hour. Ivy would be going with them.  
  
She opened her eyes again. She knew that this had to be a big step for her son, asking her to live with him and his wife. A wife that hated her guts.  
  
Ivy rubbed her hands together nervously. She was determined to forge some sort of positive relationship with her daughter-in-law.  
  
She looked up, when her oncologist, Dr. Ella Livingston, walked in and closed the door. Ivy's heart began beating really fast, as it always did, after one of her exams.   
  
'Hello, Ivy.'  
  
'Hello, Dr. Livingston. What's the good word?' she asked with trepidation.  
  
Dt. Livingston began to smile.  
  
'The word is very good, Ivy. Your cancer has went into remission.'  
  
Ivy's eyes widened!  
  
'What?' she whispered.  
  
****  
  
Fox and Whitney sat outside in the waiting room of Dr. Livingston's office. Fox kept eyeing the door. Whitney patted his hand.  
  
'I'm sure everything is fine.' she said.  
  
Fox looked from her, to the door.  
  
'I hope so. Did I thank you for doing this?'  
  
Whitney smiled, then touched his chin and kissed him.  
  
'Only a million times. I went by the cottage to get your mother's room ready. I also walked up to the mansion. There is still police tape up around the burned area.'  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
'Sheridan came by and said a crew was coming out as soon as the police were through.' he said.  
  
Whitney nodded, rubbing his arm. Fox's cell phone rang. He answered it quickly.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Fox? It's your father.'  
  
Fox looked over at Whitney and mouthed the word 'father'. Whitney snatched the phone from her husband's hands!  
  
'Julian? Julian tell me you found my mother?!'  
  
'I can do better than that, Whitney dear, I will put her on the line.'  
  
Whitney smiled, looking at Fox.  
  
'Julian found my mother!' she squealed, using her other hand to squeeze on of his.  
  
On the other end, Eve eyed Julian, as he made his way over to the bar to fix himself a drink. She then spoke.  
  
'Whitney?'  
  
'Mom! Oh thank God! I've been so worried...'  
  
'I know, honey! I'm fine and I'll tell you everything as soon as we get back. How are the twins?'  
  
'Mom, I haven't seen them much. I mean with Fox and all of the trouble...but Sheridan and Luis are taking good care of them.'  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'Of course. Julian told me about the fire. I'll call Sheridan as soon as I get off with you. How is Fox?'  
  
Whitney smiled at Fox, as she answered her mother.  
  
'Good. I'm just grateful that it wasn't as bad as it could've been.'  
  
'We all are honey. Whitney, what did you mean by 'all of the trouble'?'  
  
Whitney frowned and looked at Fox, who had now stood up and began pacing the floor. He was staring at Ivy's doctor's door again.  
  
'Well, Julian told you about his fight with Daddy, right?'  
  
Eve eyed Julian, who was still some distance away, over by the bar.  
  
'Yes. He said it was Lexie's fault.'  
  
'Oh, Mom! Lexie has been a total bitch to Daddy! Abe returned and Lexie dumped Daddy, who might not ever walk again! But I think Daddy should be glad he's not involved with her anyway.'  
  
'Why is that?' Eve asked.  
  
'Because Abe is sick, Mom. He's turned into some sort of Sasquatch! Mom, the news said he kidnapped Alistair Crane. Fox isn't that concerned, and I don't suppose Julian will be when he learns the news, but if Daddy was still involved with Lexie, Abe, or whatever he is, probably would've come after him too!'  
  
Eve closed her eyes and shook her head. Good God! Abe Carver and Roy Boon! What were they headed home to?!  
  
'Honey, maybe we can help Abe. Julian and I ran into one of those creatures around Stefano's compound. Maybe we can remember something that can reverse his transformation.'  
  
Whitney squeezed the phone tightly.  
  
'So, Stefano DiMera did kidnap you? Then Lexie was involved?'  
  
'Whitney, I will clue you in, believe me, when I get home. You have enough on your plate as it is. I don't suppose you've seen Simone?'  
  
'Actually, we're getting along better, now that we have the same goal.'  
  
'Which is?' Eve asked.  
  
'To make sure that Lexie doesn't hurt our father ever again.' Whitney said with a hard determination. She then looked up. Ivy had come out of the doctor's office and closed the door behind her.  
  
'Mom, I have to go. When do you think you'll be getting in?'  
  
'Honey, it'll probably be another 9 hours. We'll let you know when we get home. Listen, I have one last question.'  
  
'What is it?' Whitney asked.  
  
'Do you get the feeling that your father might be open, to not pressing charges against Julian?'  
  
'Oh, Mom, I don't know. He doesn't really say much about him. He's too depressed over Lexie.'  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'Okay then, I'll see you when we get in. I love you.'  
  
'I love you too, Mom. Give my love to Julian.'  
  
'I will. You give my love to Fox.'  
  
'Will do. Goodbye.' Whitney said, hanging up. She then walked over to Fox and Ivy. She handed Fox his phone back, then looked at Ivy.  
  
'What did the doctor say?' Whitney asked.  
  
Ivy looked from Fox, then to Whitney.  
  
'There's no change in my condition.' Ivy said, looking down at the floor. Fox put an arm around her.  
  
'It's alright. Let's just get you home.' Fox answered, putting an arm around her. 


	16. All About Eve

Chapter 16  
  
Eve goes about the task of setting things right.  
  
For Eve, Julian's and her arrival back in Harmony, seemed to spell the beginning of more trouble.   
  
Julian was nonchalant, when they both went to Luis and Sheridan's home to pick up Evan and Erin, only for Luis to slap handcuffs on Julian!   
  
Luis, who had to hide his hatred for Julian from Sheridan and Eve, stoically told them that he had no choice, and that T.C. had insisted on pressing charges. Luis had been secretly happy that T.C. had not backed off on this. The only thing he had not been pleased with, was to see Lexie Carver back at T.C.'s bedside. It was so obvious, that Lexie had 'suddenly' decided that a man that may not ever walk again, was better than a monster!  
  
But Eve, kept her cool throughout all of this. She walked up to Julian and kissed him. She then told him that T.C. was going to drop the charges, and that she would take care of it. Julian had smiled at her, as if he were reassured, but he was not. Eve had had a wild look in her eye when she had said those words to him. It was the same wild look she wore during their wilder lovemaking sessions, and he feared that she may actually hurt someone!  
  
But, Julian also sensed, that now he would have to trust in his wife to fix things, instead of vice versa.   
  
Julian then asked that he and Eve be allowed to hold their babies, before he was taken away. Luis shrugged, then followed Sheridan into the room where the babies slept. Luis had been relatively sure, that Julian would not make a run for it.  
  
Sheridan brought out Erin, while Luis handed Evan over to Eve. He smiled at both of his parents, as if he knew they had been away, and was glad to see them. The sight made both Julian and Eve smile.  
  
Erin, per the norm, was fussy with Eve, but melted when Julian held her. Erin was definitely a Daddy's girl.   
  
After what seemed like too short a time, Julian and Eve handed their children back over to Luis and Sheridan, then prepared for the worst. Luis came back out first, and put Julian in handcuffs.   
  
Once Luis took Julian away, Eve turned to Sheridan and asked her if she could keep the twins a few hours longer. Sheridan had no problem with it, but asked Eve what she intended to do? Eve had only smiled, then thanked Sheridan again, before leaving the house. Sheridan had walked over to a window, and watched Eve get into the limo, that had brought her brother and sister-in-law, back from God knows where. She hoped Eve knew what she was doing, otherwise, her and Luis could end up raising Evan and Erin!   
  
Sheridan suddenly gasped! She had forgotten to tell Julian and Eve that Alistair had been kidnapped by the Sasquatch! Luis would probably tell Julian, and she guessed Eve would run into someone who would break the news to her. Sheridan sighed and turned away from the window.  
  
Meanwhile, Eve sat in the backseat of the limo, her chest tight with anger! She had no doubts whatsoever, that Julian and T.C.'s fight had went down, just as Julian said it had! Julian, God bless him, was not a fighter. And if he could get out of being punched, kicked or slapped in anyway, he would do it.   
  
And she knew T.C.. When it came to Julian, T.C. was just a man out of control. Eve could almost see how the whole altercation had happened. Julian, ducking to avoid the onslaught of violence that was sure to come, T.C., not expecting Julian to duck, going over the balcony.  
  
Eve laid her head back against the seat, as the driver turned into their affluent neighborhood. She was going to see how bad the fire had damaged the house, then go and see if Whitney and Fox were home, then go to the hospital to get her job back, and see if there was any hope of not only T.C. walking again, but that he would drop the charges against Julian.   
  
The limo stopped, and Eve realized she had been so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't even noticed that they were home. She peeked out the window. Her eyes widened. The front part of the mansion looked as if it had seen better days! The driver came around and opened the door for her. Eve got out and murmured a 'thank-you'.  
  
'It really isn't as bad as it looks, Mrs. Crane.' the limo driver said.  
  
Eve tore her eyes away from the sight. Her eyes had moved up to one of the upper floors, the one where Evan and Erin had slept. If Julian hadn't saved them, they surely would've died. Her chest felt tight again!  
  
But she looked at Leo, that limo driver, and gave him a weak smile.  
  
'No, it isn't. What is all of the staff been doing?'  
  
'Oh, there is a good part of the house that was unaffected by the fire, probably because the fire department got here quickly. Your sister-in-law has been coming over and supervising them. I always liked Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. She's one of the reasons I couldn't feel bad about what happened to Mr. Crane Sr.'  
  
Eve had been about to look back at the house, when she whipped her head back towards Leo.  
  
'Alistair? Oh yes...Leo, I was kidnapped before I knew what happened to him. Julian put him in a home, right?'  
  
'Yeah, Mrs. Crane, but the Sasquatch creature that's been running around town here, kidnapped him last night!'  
  
Eve's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Abe kidnapped Alistair?'  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
'Yeah, or so that's what the witnesses said. No one has seen him or the creature for hours. Anyway, I remember how crappily Mr. Crane Sr. used to treat Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. I couldn't work up any tears for him.'  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'Neither can I, Leo. Listen, I'm going to look around here and...'  
  
'Mrs. Crane, what's left is so unstable...and the rest of us have been using some of the side entrances...'  
  
Eve rested a hand on his arm.  
  
'I'll be careful. But go on in. I won't be needing you for the rest of the day. I'll be taking my own car.'  
  
Leo nodded, somewhat reluctantly, then slowly walked off, towards the side of the mansion. Eve turned from him, towards the damaged structure, and began walking towards it.  
  
The front hallway had not been repaired from Chad's suicide through here, so it looked especially horrific. There was also yellow crime scene tape around the damaged parts. Eve coughed, gingerly stepping through rubble and looking around. She then shook her head. Oh, what her and Julian have been through!  
  
Eve was about to turn and leave, when she heard a loud, dry cough! She looked around, eyeing all of the rubbled areas. She decided it was coming from one near where Julian's study, still stood, outside of the door. Eve peeked around it and gasped!  
  
For laying there, shivering and cold, was a naked Abe Carver.  
  
****  
  
Eve, once ascertaining that Abe was alright, made her way back to the more livable parts of the house, said hello to the servants that were there, then snuck out with some clothes of Julian's, that she had found in one of his suite of rooms that he had lived in, when he was married to Ivy.   
  
They would not fit Abe, probably, but it was the best she could do for him, right at this moment. Eve hurried back to the damaged part of the mansion, told Abe to go into the study to change, and that she would be in when he was finished. He smiled weakly at her, then did as he was told, closing the door.  
  
Eve sighed deeply. She could still remember the names of those medications, Roy Boon had been taking, back in the Himalayas. Now that she thought about it, Eve now wondered if the man had been trying to cure himself of the beast within?  
  
'Eve?'  
  
Eve turned towards the door.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'It's safe to come in!' he called out.  
  
Eve opened the study door, then closed it quickly. No, the clothes did not fit, but, they covered, which had been the whole point in the first place!  
  
Eve walked up to him.  
  
'Tell me what's happening to you, Abe?'  
  
Abe reached out to touch her hands.  
  
'First, tell me that you're not angry with me.'  
  
Eve titled her head.  
  
'For what?'  
  
'For being such a damned coward! For not looking for you, after the avalanche?'  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'Abe, I suspect I know what getting out of that compound cost you.' she said, looking into his eyes, knowingly.  
  
Abe shook his head and turned away. Eve stared at his back.  
  
'Liz told you?' he asked.  
  
'Uh, actually Tony told all of us.'  
  
Abe turned back to face her.  
  
'What?'  
  
Eve walked up to him.  
  
'I survived the avalanche, though my leg could use some looking at. Anyway, I decided I wasn't going to wander out in the mountains looking for help. I went back to the compound.'  
  
Abe's eyes widened.  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Yes, though I thought Stefano did not know I was there. I hid in one of the stockrooms, on the lower level. I had no plan, I just needed a warm place to be, until I could find a way to escape. Then Julian arrived.'  
  
Abe looked away again. Eve kept talking.  
  
'The both of us stayed there, until Stefano made it clear that he was going to cast us out in the elements, where we would probably freeze to death...look, to make a long story short, Tony told Stefano about Liz and you. I don't know how he knew, he just did. Liz tried to lie her way out of it, but Stefano wasn't buying anymore of her lies. Stefano then threw the four of us out into the snow.'  
  
Abe turned back to her.  
  
'Stefano threw Tony and Liz out too?!'  
  
'Yes. None of us would've survived...' Eve had to stop herself. Liz, and probably Tony too, didn't survive.  
  
Abe could see that she was upset by her ordeal. He was glad Julian had been with her. He had done what Abe himself, had been unable to do for Eve....rescue her.  
  
'Eve, you really don't have to talk about it.'  
  
'No, Abe, I have to talk about it, because part of this story could concern you.'  
  
'Because of Liz and me? Look, did she come back with you? Because I would die if Lexie ever found out about that.'  
  
Eve looked down, then back up at Abe again.  
  
'Abe, we found a cabin. It was owned by a man named Roy Boon. Do you remember meeting him?'  
  
Abe stared at her. He then slowly nodded his head.  
  
'Dr. Boon. He gave me monthly check-ups. For the first six months of my imprisonment, I always felt like I was coming down with the flu or something. Dr. Boon would give me a flu shot, then I would be fine. One day he was just gone. Someone said he had quit. I had always wondered if Stefano had killed him.'  
  
Eve bit her lip. She had no doubt that there was no flu remedy in those injections! And somewhere down the line, either Dr. Boon had injected himself, or Stefano had done it for him!  
  
'He killed him, just not in the way you would think.'  
  
'Eve, tell me what's going on!'  
  
Eve picked up Abe's hands again, then squeezed them hard.  
  
'Dr. Boon turned out to be some creature. Julian and I believe we were one of the few that escaped that mountain with our lives.'  
  
Abe snatched his hands away, his face fearful.  
  
'Eve, I don't remember anything from last night! I mean, the last thing I do remember, was going to the police station to...' Abe decided against telling Eve that he had tried to swear out a complaint on her two daughters. Now was probably not the time to get into it.  
  
'What, Abe?' Eve asked.  
  
'I don't remember. Next think I know, I wake up here, wherever here is, and find you standing over me.'  
  
'Well, here is my home, or what was my home. Apparently Alicia tried to burn it down when she was impersonating me.'  
  
'Good God, Eve! Was anyone hurt?'  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'Not that I heard. But Julian and our twins, Evan and Erin, barely survived.'  
  
'Oh, Eve! I'm so sorry. Where is that woman now?'  
  
'Hopefully, far, far, away. But forget her. We need to deal with you and what's happening with this creature that...'  
  
'You were going to say the creature that I'm turning in to, weren't you Eve? God! I hope I didn't hurt anyone! You said that Dr. Boon turned into one too?'  
  
Eve rubbed the side of her face.  
  
'Yes. I'm thinking those flu shots you were receiving, are probably the reason this is happening. Dr. Boon had some odd medications in his medicine cabinet. I want to take you to the hospital and see what we can do for you.'  
  
'Eve, I know I probably caused some sort of damage to something. I need to turn myself in first.'  
  
Eve bit her lip. Abe peered at her.  
  
'What?'  
  
Eve blew out a breath.  
  
'Okay. People are saying that this creature...'  
  
'You mean me.'  
  
Eve looked at him sympathetically.  
  
'No, I mean the creature. The Abe Carver I know, is not capable of harming a hair on anyone's head. The creature was spotted by witnesses, kidnapping Alistair Crane.'  
  
Abe's mouth dropped open! He began to back away.  
  
'Alistair Crane...your father-in-law and the man that owns Harmony?!'  
  
Eve just nodded.  
  
'Abe, believe me, the police will understand, especially once we explain that you are just as much a victim as Alistair is! Do you remember what you did with him?'  
  
'Eve...I don't remember anything at all of last night! Nothing! I don't know where the man is! I didn't even know I kidnapped him! What if he's dead?! Oh my God!'  
  
Eve put her arms around him.  
  
'It will be alright. It will be alright. Look, stay here and keep quiet, until I figure out what we should do. Okay? I'll bring you some food.'  
  
She let go of him and he nodded. She then backed away and turned and walked out of the study, closing the door behind her.  
  
First Julian, now Abe! She rubbed her hands together nervously, as she made her way out of that part of the mansion. She had decided not to tell Abe about what Roy Boon's creature had done to Liz. Not only did Eve not think Abe was ready to hear that the thing he was turning in to, could possibly rip a human being to shreds, but thoughts of his doing the same thing to Alistair, would surely haunt the poor man.   
  
****  
  
Eve decided to bring Abe back a sub sandwich, with soup and two Sprites, from a local restaurant. It just seemed too dangerous to go nosing around the kitchen during this time.  
  
She left Abe, who greedily began gulping down his food. She then made her way down to Fox and Whitney's residence on the grounds. She had to inform her daughter, and Julian's son, about what was going on. Eve also hoped they may have some insight as to how to handle T.C.. For God knows, she was married to the man for almost 20 years, and still couldn't understand him!  
  
Eve knocked on their door, looking around a bit at the grounds. They had certainly been kept up. The door opened, and Eve was shocked not to look into the faces of Whitney or Fox, but of Ivy Winthrop!  
  
Eve looked her up and down. Ivy gave her a tentative smile. Eve returned it, taking in her very thin and weak looking appearance.   
  
'Uh, I was looking for Whitney or Fox...'  
  
'Mom!' Whitney cried out, coming out from another room. She ran over to her mother and gave her a big hug, one which Eve returned. Ivy moved out of the way, and sat on a couch. Eve eyed her again, from over Whitney's shoulder. Eve let go of Whitney. Whitney pulled her in and closed the door.  
  
'I'm sorry if I interrupted something here.' Eve said, looking at Whitney. Whitney looked over at Ivy, who stood up again.  
  
'Eve, you must be wondering what I'm doing here?'  
  
Eve looked from Whitney to Ivy.  
  
'Yes, I am. But if neither one of you wants to get into it, I'll respect that.'  
  
Ivy cleared her throat.  
  
'Actually, Fox and Whitney have been kind enough to allow me to stay here. As you can well see, I don't look like the healthiest human being walking around Harmony. I have ovarian cancer, and am currently undergoing chemotherapy.'  
  
Eve eyed the woman that had blackmailed her for years, and schemed to ruin her good friends, Grace and Sam Bennett's marriage. Ivy did not look like a force to be reckoned with, no. But, still, for her to be living with Fox, a child she never gave a damn about, and Whitney, a daughter-in-law she had never accepted, made Eve uneasy.   
  
Eve already had two problems on her plate already. But she had already decided, that when she got to the hospital, and got her job back(if she could!) she was going to check Ivy's medical records, a/o talk with her doctor, and find out what the woman's chances at survival really were.   
  
She looked away from Ivy, because for one brief moment, she was ashamed of herself. Ivy needed support, and maybe Fox and Whitney reached out to her, in some sincere effort to not waste any time, if Ivy was running out of it. Eve was worried that taking care of a sick woman, would be too much of a burden on Whitney. That, and for some reason, she still didn't trust Ivy.  
  
But, Eve covered her doubts.  
  
'Whitney, I really need to speak to you alone. Why don't we take a walk on the grounds?'  
  
'Actually,' Ivy interrupted, 'why don't you two stay here and I'll take that walk.'  
  
Before Eve or Whitney could protest, Ivy had opened the door and closed it behind her. Whitney stared after her.  
  
'Whitney, where is Fox?'  
  
Whitney walked over to the couch and sat down. Eve joined her.  
  
'Fox is at Crane Industries. I didn't want him to go back to work so soon, after getting out of the hospital, but he really wanted things to be in tip top shape for when Julian returns. Mom, Fox hasn't said this out loud, but I think he is thrilled that he finally has relationships with both of his parents. I just hope that when Ivy beats this thing, her and Fox will continue to build a relationship.'  
  
Eve peered at her.  
  
'But you have your doubts?'  
  
'I don't know, Mom. I mean, so far, Ivy has been the perfect houseguest. She's been kind and polite. And she just looks so weak and small...'  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'I had noticed that.'  
  
'Anyway, forget Ivy. Where is Julian? How are Erin and Evan?'  
  
Eve decided to just jump right into the story.  
  
'Whitney, when Julian and I went to pick up the babies, Luis arrested Julian.'  
  
Whitney gasped!  
  
'No! Tell me Daddy isn't going to still press charges?'  
  
'Honey, I thought you would know that better than I.'  
  
Whitney's expression went from surprise to a decisive frown. Eve took a deep breath.  
  
'Alright, Whitney. What has happened now?'  
  
Whitney rolled her eyes.  
  
'The last time I spoke to you, on the phone, I thought Daddy and Lexie had broken up. But Simone and I went to visit him this morning. Lexie is back at his side... and she's glued there!'  
  
Eve stood up.  
  
'Since when?'  
  
Whitney also stood up.  
  
'I suspect, since she realized that her husband was a Sasquatch. Daddy is being used and is just too blind to see it!'  
  
Eve turned away from Whitney. An idea was forming in her head. A way to get Julian off of the hook for T.C.'s accident.   
  
Eve turned back to Whitney.  
  
'I'm going over to the hospital now. I plan to get my job back, talk to your father and...and I'm going to speak to Ivy's doctor.'  
  
Whitney looked puzzled.  
  
'Why?' she asked.  
  
But Eve covered.   
  
'I want to know what Fox and you will be dealing with. Ivy could be headed towards the end stages of her illness. You two will need to know what to expect. Please don't say anything to Ivy about it. I'm not her doctor, and I doubt she would appreciate the invasion of her privacy.'  
  
'Alright, I won't. Well good luck with Daddy and your job. Call me if you need anything and be careful!'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Oh, Mom! Abe Carver is still running around loose somewhere in this town! Alistair Crane, no matter how loathsome, has probably been murdered! You know Abe tried to attack Rebecca too?'  
  
'Rebecca? I thought she lived in Salem?'  
  
'She does or did. I don't know the story there, but I'm just saying that you have to be careful.'  
  
Eve kissed Whitney's cheek.  
  
'I will. I'll call you with any news. I love you.'  
  
'I love you, too, Mom.'  
  
Whitney walked Eve to the door. Eve looked back at Whitney once more, before walking outside. Now, she had Julian's freedom to deal with, Abe's cure, and making sure that Ivy was being straight with Fox and Whitney. Would the fun ever end?  
  
****  
  
One hour later, Eve had her job back at Harmony Hospital. She had had little to no difficulty, since everyone knew that Alicia had been a double. Eve had been somewhat surprised that she hadn't had to do more to prove her true identity.  
  
Eve then found out what room T.C. was in. She waited for an elevator, that came relatively quick. As soon as the doors opened, Eve tensed up. Celeste was stepping off.  
  
'Oh, Eve! Is that really you?' Celeste cried out, throwing her arms around Eve.  
  
Eve did not reciprocate the embrace, something Celeste was quick to notice. Eve then turned and walked towards a row of chairs in the waiting area. Celeste followed her over there.  
  
'Eve? Is everything alright?'  
  
'No, Celeste. It isn't. Liz told me something very interesting, during our ordeal.'  
  
Celeste rolled her eyes.  
  
'Darling, Liz is a liar and always has been. Whatever lies she's told you, don't let them bother you. Her and Stefano deserve on another.'  
  
'DESERVED, would be the word, Celeste. Liz is dead.'  
  
Celeste said nothing, but backed away slightly.  
  
'How?' she almost whispered.  
  
'Stefano left her to die at the hands of some wild animal...specifically the same thing that Abe has been turning into.'  
  
Celeste gasped!  
  
'God, no...I mean, Liz and I never got along...but...for that to happen to her...what do you mean by, 'Stefano left her to die'?'  
  
'It's too long a story to get into now, Celeste. But what I want to ask you about, is something Liz told me. She said that Stefano killed our father. Is it true? And did Stefano kill him over you?'  
  
Celeste rubbed her hands together nervously.  
  
'Eve, darling, it was so long ago...'  
  
'Is it true?'  
  
Celeste took a deep breath, then nodded. Eve shook her head and began to walk away. Celeste grabbed her arm.  
  
'Eve, please! Let me explain!'  
  
'Explain what? Why you never told me? Just please tell me you weren't sleeping with that man while you were married to my father?'  
  
'No! No, Eve! I swear it! Stefano has always been very possessive of his women, that's all! I...I...can't tell you how guilty I have always felt about that. Marrying your father was my way out of Stefano's world. Your father was innocent. He knew nothing of Stefano or what I used to be like. Your father never stood a chance.'  
  
Eve blinked.  
  
'Fate is such a funny thing. Stefano DiMera ended up ruining almost everyone in my family. I pray the Sasquatch killed him.'  
  
Celeste's eyes widened.  
  
'You have reason to believe this?' she asked.  
  
'Julian and I saw the creature carrying him off into some woods. Who knows if he's alive or dead?'  
  
'And Tony?' Celeste asked.  
  
Eve looked down.  
  
'His fate was left up in the air as well. I have to get going. I need to see how T.C. is doing.'  
  
'Uh, actually, Lexie is with him.'  
  
Eve gave Celeste a cold smile.  
  
'I'm counting on it.'  
  
Celeste said nothing, and watched as Eve walked over to the elevators and pressed a button. One of the doors opened, and Eve stepped on. Celeste turned away. This was Alexandra's fight now. She would not be able to help her daughter anymore.  
  
****  
  
Lexie fluffed T.C.'s pillows, then sat down beside him. He reached out for her hand.  
  
'I feel better than I have in days.' he said.  
  
Lexie smiled at him.  
  
'So do I, honey.'  
  
This morning, some of the feeling in T.C.'s lower extremities, had returned. Dr. Parks had examined him, and ran a few tests. She was pretty sure with therapy and hard work, T.C. would be walking again in no time.  
  
For Lexie though, that news was not the best part of the day. It was seeing the look of rage on Whitney and Simone's faces, once they saw that she was back in their father's life. Next chance she got, she was going to do some snipping of her own, on both Whitney and Simone's hair!   
  
Lexie picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The news was on and a picture of Alistair Crane came on screen. T.C. and Lexie watched, as the reporter spoke of how the billionaire was still missing, along with the Sasquatch. T.C. looked over at Lexie.  
  
'I know you must be worried about Abe, honey. You wouldn't be the kind, loving woman I fell in love with, if you weren't.'  
  
Lexie smiled back at him. It turned into a shocked stare, when a voice interrupted their moment.  
  
'But she isn't a kind, loving woman, T.C. And I don't think she's worried about her husband, either.'  
  
T.C. and Lexie looked over at the door. Eve stood in the doorway, then walked in, uninvited, slamming the door behind her. T.C. sat up.  
  
'If this is about Julian, you can forget it! Your husband tried to kill me and almost did.'  
  
Lexie stood up.  
  
'That's right, Eve. I'm sorry you had to come home to such a shock but....'  
  
'Liz is dead.' Eve interrupted.  
  
T.C. gasped! Lexie looked over at him, then at Eve.  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Yes, you see, we were up in the Himalayas, well, you know that, don't you Lex? Anyway, first Stefano locked Liz out of the compound, in nothing but her bra and underwear. The temperature is below zero up there, you know. Anyway, when she tried to beg him to let her back inside, one of those creatures, you know, like the one Abe is, ripped her to pieces!'  
  
T.C.'s mouth dropped open! Whatever his problems had been with Liz, she did not deserve to die like that! He looked up at Lexie. Lexie shook her head wildly. Eve smiled coldly, looking at T.C.  
  
'There is much, much, much more to the story, T.C. And I think you should hear it.'  
  
Lexie suddenly grabbed Eve's arm and pulled her out of the door, without a word, or so much as a backward glance to T.C.. Eve, on the other hand, smiled at T.C. as she was being hauled away.  
  
'I'll be back, T.C.. You wait right there!'  
  
As soon as the two women were out of the room, Lexie faced her down. Eve eyed her hair.  
  
'Nice hairdo!'  
  
'Thank you! I have your bitch daughters to thank for it. Why are you here and what do you want?'  
  
'I think you know. Julian is not going to prison for this. And if he does, I will make damned sure your life won't be worth living!' Eve hissed. 


	17. The Storm

Chapter 17  
  
Rebecca visits Julian in jail. Eve gives Lexie a timetable.  
  
Julian sat in his cell, looking at the lunch that one of the officers had dared to set in front of him. The sandwich, consisted of something called bologna, and it was repulsive!  
  
Sure, he had seen the ungodly meat before, back when he was on the run with Tabitha Lennox's nephew, Timmy. But one bite had almost made him lose all of his stomach contents.  
  
And his water was in a coffee cup, that Julian had no doubt, had not been washed out properly. He stood up and began banging the cup against the bars! It did not take long for a guard to come and see what the problem was.  
  
'What the hell is the problem back here, Crane?'  
  
Julian sniffed.  
  
'This meal is totally unacceptable! I don't even think this plate is clean!'  
  
The guard folded his arms and smiled. Julian Crane was standing before him...behind bars! He couldn't think of a better way to start off his day! The prick had hit on his sister, years ago, when she worked at Crane Industries as a secretary. When she wouldn't put out for him, Crane here fired her!   
  
Of course, his sister had known back then, that there was no way to prove those allegations, and that it would be her word against his, so she dropped it and left town. She found a good job in Salem, but it didn't take away the sting, or the humiliation, of being groped by that lech, Julian Crane.  
  
'No, it probably isn't. If you want a meal, lick the remnants off of the plate.'  
  
Julian gasped! The insolence in this guard's face, was something he would never forget! When Eve got him out of here, Julian was going to make sure he had this man's badge!  
  
Julian said nothing more, and turned away. The guard smirked and walked off. Julian sat down on his bed.  
  
When Luis had brought him in, he had broken the news to him about Alistair. Julian had not even been slightly horrified. But he was curious as to why Alistair was kidnapped, and not some other resident from the home?   
  
Abe did not know Alistair. Actually, Julian began to wonder, how anyone knew that Abe Carver was indeed the creature? Who saw him change into it?   
  
'Hey Crane!'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes. The insolent guard was back. He probably wanted him to now get is water out of the toilet or something! Julian stood up and sighed, then walked up to the bars.  
  
'You have a visitor!'  
  
Julian looked at the woman beside him, then smiled.  
  
'Rebecca, darling!'  
  
Rebecca smiled back, then glared at the big galoot that was next to her. He had tried to pat her down, in some attempt to search her. Rebecca, not liking the guard's calloused hands, loudly complained that the guard had put his hand up under her skirt! Of course, he had not, but she didn't want anyone to find the small amount of food she had brought for her pookie!  
  
Luis and Sam, who had both been on the phone, looked over to see what the problem was. Luis hung up his call, and told the guard to leave her alone. Rebecca then followed the perv guard, back to the cells.  
  
Now, Rebecca glared at the creep, who was still standing there.  
  
'You can go back to your minimum wage job now!' she snapped. Julian smiled again. The guard glared at both of them, before slowly walking off.   
  
Once gone, Rebecca opened up the light, spring like coat she had on, and handed him a bag from a fast food restaurant. She then brought out a can of Coke. The bars were wide enough to slip them through. Rebecca looked around.  
  
'You're the only person in jail?'  
  
'Yes! Isn't appalling? I'm really thinking about lowering the police budget next year.'  
  
Rebecca nodded.  
  
'I heard about Alistair.'  
  
Julian had taken a bite of a hamburger. He swallowed.  
  
'Yes, well, all I'll say about him is that I won't shed a tear. But what are you doing back in Harmony?'  
  
'Oh, Pookie, you will never believe what's been going on in my life!' Rebecca then proceeded to tell Julian about Marlena's press conference with Abe, and how Marlena had said that she was the one that had had her kidnapped!  
  
'Well, Becks, you did...'  
  
'But she really doesn't know that for sure! Anyway, John still doesn't quite believe her, and watching her face grow all hot, knowing that she hadn't turned John against me, has been the most enjoyable thing of all!'  
  
Julian set aside his burger.  
  
'Not the fact that he cares enough about you to believe in you?' he asked quietly.  
  
Rebecca eyed him.  
  
'That too, Julian! Look, I didn't come here for a lecture!'  
  
'I know you didn't.'  
  
'Then why did you just make it sound as if I got more satisfaction over seeing Marlena miserable, then being happy with John.'  
  
Julian stuck one of his hands out towards her. She reluctantly took it.  
  
'Is this really going to happen? Do you really have a chance with John? What has he told you?'  
  
Rebecca squeezed his hand.  
  
'It's not so much what he told me, as how he looks at me, Julian. And do you know what the worst part of all of this is? I know, that somewhere out there, there is something linking me to Stefano DiMera. If John ever finds out I lied...'  
  
'Then tell him the truth.' Julian urged.  
  
'Julian! He doesn't love me! If I told him what I did, that would push him right back into Marlena's arms! John would never forgive me! Never!'  
  
'Maybe, maybe not.'  
  
Rebecca snatched her hand away!  
  
'Oh what do you mean 'maybe not'? You can talk, because Eve forgives every scummy thing you do! I can't take that chance!'  
  
'But Becks, that's not the whole story.'  
  
Rebecca eyed him.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, that you could also tell John why you did it. Tell him what you feel for him and why. You were glued to that man's side for a year! Surely, you have a place in his heart somewhere?'  
  
Rebecca sighed. She then shook her head.  
  
'I can't take that chance. Look, let's not talk about me anymore. I'm glad you're back. Now I don't have to pretend to go to the Himalayas to look for you.'  
  
'What???'  
  
Rebecca waved her hand.  
  
'Nothing! Tell me what was going on in Stefano DiMera's world?'  
  
Julian looked around, just to make sure the surly guard wasn't nearby. He then spoke.  
  
'When I got there, I found out that Stefano and Liz were married.'  
  
'Liz? Liz who?'  
  
'Oh, you remember Liz! Eve's annoying sister that whined around this town?'  
  
Rebecca gave him a blank stare.  
  
'She used to hang around Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald? He was practically her only friend?'  
  
'Did she used to wear a head band all of the time?'  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
'Oh yeah...SHE married Stefano DiMera? I thought she had the hots for T.C. Russell?'  
  
'Well that didn't work out, once Lexie Carver entered the picture. Anyway, when I get there, Stefano and Tony tell me that Eve may have died in an avalanche! Well, after they impart that bit of news, oh, by the way, Tony was sobbing when he was telling me this! Sobbing, but too lazy to go out and look for Eve! Okay, then, I'm escorted to this storage room down in the basement, where low and behold, Eve is hiding!'  
  
'I thought you said she was in an avalanche?'  
  
'No, I said that the DiMera's thought she had been in one! So, Eve and I stayed there for a bit, until we were caught by Stefano. He then announced his plans to throw us out into the elements and leave us to die in the cold!'  
  
Rebecca gasped! Her eyes were even bigger than normal. Julian nodded.  
  
'Oh yes! Believe me, Eve and I weren't too thrilled at the prospect, but things got worse, when Stefano decided to throw Tony and Liz out too!'  
  
'Why?!'  
  
'Well, dear, it turns out, that Liz and Abe Carver, had something going on behind Stefano's back!'  
  
Rebecca made a face!  
  
'First of all, if I were drunk or stupid enough to marry Stefano DiMera, I wouldn't then cheat on him in his own house! What the hell was Liz thinking?!'  
  
Julian shook his head.  
  
'I don't know, though it was revealed that Abe slept with Liz in exchange for his freedom.'  
  
'Oh. Well, I guess he had to do what he had to do. So, when Stefano learned this, he decided to throw Liz out, along with Eve and you?'  
  
'And Tony! Tony was the one that broke the news of the affair to his father, and he was quiet disrespectful about it. That and Liz lied about being pregnant with Stefano's baby!'  
  
Rebecca put a hand over her mouth, as if she were trying to keep from throwing up!  
  
'Oh believe me, dear, I felt the same way! Anyway, Tony had no coat and Stefano ripped Liz's dress off of her. My dear, the woman was running around in the cold in nothing but her bra and underwear!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes!' Julian nodded excitedly. He then suddenly stopped himself. His expression was somber.  
  
'What is it, Pookie? Go on with the story!'  
  
'Well, it only gets worse. We ran into one of those creatures Abe turns into.'  
  
Rebecca coughed!  
  
'There were Sasquatches up there too?'  
  
'Yes. And the one we saw, murdered Liz.'  
  
Rebecca began to back away a bit. She then started to sway. Julian tried to reach his hands out through the bars to steady her, but she had moved out of his reach.  
  
'Rebecca! Rebecca what is it?!'  
  
John Black and Bo Brady made their way back to Julian's cell. John rushed up behind Rebecca, as he saw her start to fall to the ground. He caught her and picked her up in his arms.   
  
'What in God's name is wrong with her?!' Julian cried, his eyes wide with worry.  
  
Bo watched, as John took Rebecca out of the cellblock. He shook his head. John needed to forget about Rebecca Hotchkiss, and concentrate on putting his marriage to Marlena back together!  
  
Bo turned to Julian.  
  
'How would I know what's the matter with her, Crane? What were you two talking about before we got here?'  
  
Julian shrugged.  
  
'I was telling her that my wife and I encountered a Sasquatch while being held prisoner by Stefano DiMera, and that this creature murdered someone.'  
  
Bo sucked in a breath. He then nodded.  
  
'Well, your ex-wife, barely escaped being attacked by the creature Abe Carver is, last night. Maybe your story hit a little too close to home. Now, I want you to tell me everything you remember about Stefano's compound.'  
  
****  
  
'Tell me, Lexie, does Abe know that you and T.C. are back together?' Eve sneered.  
  
Lexie looked back towards T.C.'s door.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
Eve said nothing, but just looked the woman over. Lexie was such a damned liar! Eve remembered her conversation with Abe earlier. He had been afraid of Lexie finding out about his liaison with Liz. If he knew Lexie was with T.C., that little revelation wouldn't have mattered to him.  
  
Yet, she couldn't say anything about it, because until she could check on the medications Roy Boon had been taking, to see if they might be helpful to Abe, then no one could know that she had seen Abe at all.  
  
'I don't believe you. But that's beside the point. I want you to go back in there, and get T.C. to drop the charges against Julian.'  
  
Lexie snorted!  
  
'Ha! That's never going to happen because I won't do it! I was there, Eve! Julian knocked my poor T.C. off of the balcony! Not to mention what he did to me! Julian is where he belongs!'  
  
Lexie then moved to go back into T.C.'s room, but Eve snatched her back, yanking her arm!  
  
'Abe told me about Alicia, and how it was Liz and your's idea to kidnap me and put her in my place. I'm willing to bet, that if I went in to T.C.'s room and told him that, he might not believe me, but he'd begin to have doubts about you! I know that man in there...I may not understand him, but I know him well enough. I would be willing to bet that he's secretly wondering why you're not at Abe's side right now, or even out looking for him!'  
  
Lexie just stared at Eve, then smiled.  
  
'Eve, how do I begin? Julian already tried telling T.C. all of that...that's why he's in the hospital. T.C. didn't believe a word out of his mouth! I could have you kidnapped again...and he still would not believe you, and he damned sure wouldn't believe Julian Crane! You see, it's the Julian factor, dear! I do believe T.C. would forgive me, if he knew that what Julian had told him about me was true. The only thing he could not forgive, is my sleeping with Julian Crane! That's why, nothing you say to him in there, will ever hurt me! Goodbye Eve!'  
  
Eve then reached inside her blouse and pulled hard, then yiped! She had had a mini-recorder, taped inside her bra, that had recorded Lexie's confession! Unfortunately, Eve had been in a hurry and had had to use gray tape!   
  
Lexie's mouth dropped open!  
  
'What the hell...'  
  
'That's right, dear! Now, either I go in there and play this for T.C. and he hears how little you think of him, or I don't play this for T.C., and you get your little self in there and get him to drop the charges against my husband! Oh, and by the way, I would only play that last part, you know, the passage that makes you look bad!'  
  
Lexie tried to make a mad leap for the recorder that Eve was holding! Eve moved the recorder quickly to her other hand, then then took her hand and pushed Lexie's face back! Lexie reached out and tried to shove her, but Eve shoved her face even harder, until she fell back up against a wall!  
  
Eve let go of her quickly.  
  
'You have one hour. If you haven't convinced T.C. to drop the charges against Julian, by then, I will play this tape for him!'  
  
Eve then turned abruptly and walked away. Lexie was breathing hard and seething! T.C. hated Julian's guts! How was she going to get T.C. to drop the charges against the man he still thought, had ruined his life?!  
  
****  
  
Thirty minutes later, Eve came out of her office, after looking up the drugs that Roy Boon had had in his medicine cabinet.   
  
They all appeared to be for mood disorders. Eve suspected that anger was what caused the creature to emerge, and Roy Boon had tried different types of drugs to keep himself from getting too excited. The site of the four of them in his cabin, probably interrupted what little tranquility he had already experienced.  
  
She walked down the hallway, and realized she was nearing the oncology department. She had already done some snooping and discovered that Dr. Livingston was Ivy's doctor. Eve walked down to her colleague's office. What she would find out, would not please her.  
  
****  
  
Eve left Dr. Livingston's office, absolutely livid! What the hell was wrong with Ivy?! What was she trying to pull now?!  
  
She headed towards the elevators, looking at her watch. Lexie had five minutes left. Eve reached into her pocket, and began rewinding the tape towards the spot she needed. She prayed that Lexie would not want to do things the hard way!  
  
Eve was about to step on the elevator, when the doors opened. Eve was about to get on, when she gasped!  
  
'Julian?'  
  
Julian pulled her into an embrace. Eve slipped the tape into her doctor's coat. She let go of him.  
  
'What are you doing here? How did you get free?'  
  
Julian smiled.  
  
'Sam and Luis told me that they received a video tape, sent anonymously to the station. There were cameras on that balcony. The tape clearly shows that T.C. took his own leap off the edge. I didn't lay a hand on him.'  
  
'There was a tape? I wish I had known that from the beginning!'  
  
'So do I dear, believe me. But never mind that! Now you don't have to do anything that you might regret. So, let's go and pick up Evan and Erin, then go home. I want to see the damage to the house myself.'  
  
Abe! Eve thought. She smiled cattily at him.   
  
'What?' Julian asked, not fooled by the sudden, coy look on her face.  
  
Eve pulled him away to a quiet corner.  
  
'I was at the house this morning. I found Abe Carver there.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Julian, please keep your voice down! He doesn't remember anything! He was so horrified when he heard about Alistair. We need to try and find a way to cure him.'  
  
'No, we don't, Eve.'  
  
'Julian!'  
  
'Eve! The answer is no! Now, I'm calling the police and he's getting the hell out of our home! My God! How long did you think you would be able to hide the man on our property?'  
  
'Julian, please, I will tell him he has to go. Just don't call the police on him! He deserves better than that.'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why what?'  
  
'Why does he deserve better than that? Eve, the man whored his way out of the DiMera compound, without giving you a second thought!'  
  
'Now that we know he was being drugged, who knows what those chemicals were doing to his thought process!' Eve said.  
  
'Oh come on, darling! Abe was lazy because it was cold. That's the cold, sad, truth. Now come on! We're going to the mansion to put the beast out, then we'll bring our children home.'  
  
Julian pulled on her arm, and Eve realized there was no reasoning with him. She idly wondered what Lexie had decided.  
  
****  
  
It had begun to rain when Julian and Eve returned to the mansion. Julian turned off the car and peered at the ruined part of the house.  
  
'You say he's in there?'  
  
Eve glanced at him.  
  
'It's not like he's turned into the creature now, Julian.'  
  
'You don't know that! God! We barely escaped that beast in the Himalayas, and now we have one living in our home!'  
  
'Don't be angry with me! Julian, Abe is good man. He was a victim of Stefano DiMera's just as we were.'  
  
'I'm not angry with you, dearest. More like annoyed. You have a caring nature for the undeserving, that I do wish you would try and curb.'  
  
'The 'undeserving'? Why is Abe not worthy of our compassion?'  
  
'Because he has a yen for you, darling! He was always making cow eyes at you on that damned island! And if Lexie left him tomorrow, he would be over here, trying to move in on you!'  
  
Eve said nothing to that. Once Julian had convinced himself he was right, there was no convincing him otherwise!  
  
'Look, let's just go in and tell Abe what you've decided, okay?'  
  
'What 'I've' decided? Eve, we can't let him stay here with the twins on the premises! You don't even know if you can cure him! Now, I'm going in there and I would hope you would back me up on this.'  
  
Eve sighed heavily, then nodded. She opened up her door and got out. Julian did the same. They walked up to the damaged part of the house and carefully stepped in.  
  
The study door was open, and both Julian and Eve could see Abe standing by Julian's desk. The only light was coming from a desk lamp. They also saw that he was not alone! Ivy peeked out at them and waved! Julian looked at Eve.  
  
'What's going on here, darling?'  
  
Eve said nothing, and walked towards the study. Abe looked upset. She walked up to him.  
  
'Abe try and calm yourself.'  
  
Julian looked at Ivy. She seemed better in appearance.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Julian asked Ivy.  
  
Ivy smiled.  
  
'I've been staying with our son and his lovely wife, while I try and beat my cancer. Anyway, I went for a walk on the grounds and found our resident monster, in the study here.'  
  
Eve looked from Abe to Ivy.  
  
'You already have beaten your cancer.'  
  
Ivy folded her arms.  
  
'Yeah, somehow I knew you'd find that out.'  
  
Julian peered at Ivy.  
  
'But Fox and Whitney still think you're sick? Oh, and don't tell me you haven't mentioned this miracle to them, have you?'  
  
'Oh Julian! After 20 years of marriage, you are finally becoming sharp as a tack!'  
  
'Ivy, why?' Julian asked, looking her up and down.  
  
'Because I wanted a relationship with my son before I...before I thought I might die. I was just as shocked as anyone, when my doctor told me my cancer was in remission.'  
  
Thunder erupted and there was a brief flash of lightening. Julian shook his head.  
  
'You could still have that if you told them the truth.' he said.  
  
Ivy looked at Eve.  
  
'I think that's up to your wife, Julian. Eve, are you going to tell Fox and Whitney that I lied about being in remission?'  
  
'Are you going to tell them that you are?' Eve retorted.  
  
Ivy did not answer, but took out her cellphone. She held it up for all in the room to see.  
  
'How about I just call the police and tell them that you've been harboring this murdering animal on the grounds for God knows how long?! Hey? Alistair may have been loathsome, but he's still an important man. Kidnapping him is a one way ticket to prison, Commander Carver!'  
  
Abe stepped in.  
  
'I won't let you threaten Eve! I'll turn myself in before I get her into trouble.'  
  
'Oh! Did you hear that Julian? It looks like you have yet another competitor for your wife's affections!'  
  
'That's enough, Ivy!' Julian snapped. But he was not so much furious at his ex-wife, as he was by her words. He knew he hadn't been imagining things! Whatever Ivy's many faults, she had always been annoyingly perceptive. She could even see that Abe had a thing for Eve!  
  
Eve walked up to Ivy.  
  
'I won't be the victim of your blackmail ever again, Ivy!' she hissed.  
  
Ivy's eyes widened in a look of mock surprise.  
  
'Well, well, well! What a backbone we've grown since you've been married to Julian here! But let me tell you how it's going to be: either you both keep quiet about my remission, and let ME tell Fox and Whitney, when I decide they need to know, or your legal problems will never end! I have Sam Bennett on speed dial.'  
  
'Why am I not surprised? Tell me Ivy, just when would you think that it would be 'important' for our son and his wife to learn that you're not really dying? When you've put one of them in their graves, from making an utter pest of yourself in their home?' Julian asked dryly.  
  
'And that was so funny, I forgot to laugh!' Ivy remarked, as she began to press buttons on her phone. She then looked from Eve to Abe. Her gaze remained on Abe.  
  
'You know Abe, I'm doing you a favor here. Eve really isn't worth it. Did you know that she used to put out for pills?'  
  
'SHUT-UP!' Abe growled and fell to the ground. Ivy squealed and backed away, dropping her phone! The back of Abe's shirt began to rip!  
  
'Is that my good silk shirt?!' Julian hissed, looking at Eve accusingly. But she bent down to try and help Abe, who was quickly growing a thick matt of hair!  
  
Julian pulled her away from him! He then pulled on her arm.  
  
'Eve, let's go! We're going now! Now!'  
  
'But Julian! He needs help!'  
  
'No, dearest, we're the ones that are going to need help if we don't GET OUT OF HERE!' he screamed.  
  
Abe was no longer on the floor and Ivy, Julian and Eve, faced the true horror of what Abe had become. Abe howled loudly, his cries muffled by another clap of thunder.  
  
Ivy fainted! The Sasquatch growled at Julian, who stood in front of Eve. Eve peeked around Julian to stare at the Sasquatch. He tilted his head as he looked at Eve, and for the briefest moment, it was as almost as if Abe were still inside the beast, and was aware of who he was looking at.  
  
Then, there was a flash of lightening. The light seemed to bring the creature back to reality. He growled/ screamed, then reached down and picked up Ivy in his arms. Julian and Eve backed away, watching him.  
  
The Sasquatch screamed one last time, before he burst through the glass patio doors, with a passed out Ivy in tow. He then ran off into the night.  
  
Julian looked at Eve.  
  
'I'm calling the police and I'm telling him that Abe BROKE in here, are we clear?'  
  
Eve just nodded, not paying any attention, as Julian picked up Ivy's cell phone and began punching numbers. She walked over to the shards of glass and stared off into the direction that Abe had run off in. She barely felt the wind and rain, as it hit her face. 


	18. The Harsh Ultimatum

Chapter 18  
  
Ivy's true condition becomes public knowledge. Julian gives Eve an ultimatum.  
  
Grace insisted on accompanying Sam to the Crane estate, once the news broke that the Sasquatch had not only been spotted again, but, had kidnapped Ivy Winthrop, former Governor Harrison Winthrop's daughter, and the ex-wife of Julian Crane.  
  
Grace didn't say anything, but she actually felt bad for Ivy. She had moved back onto the estate, to live with Fox and Whitney, and to make amends while she was fighting for her life. The woman had cancer, for God's sakes, and now was at the mercy of some wild beast! Even though Ivy Winthrop had to be her least favorite person in the whole world, Grace would not have wished this on her. What would happen to Ivy if she missed her chemo appointments?  
  
When they arrived, Luis and Sheridan were already there, along with many, uniformed officers. Grace was also surprised to see her son John, and Simone Russell there, as well. She hugged John.  
  
'Honey, what are you doing here?' she asked.  
  
'Simone wanted to see how her mother was. I'm glad...I know she was worried about her when she was kidnapped.'  
  
Grace rubbed his shoulder.  
  
'Well, honey, I know you have said in the past that you thought Simone was a little rough on her mother. I agree, but I really admire how you took into account Simone's feelings as well. I mean, I certainly don't blame her for being slow to accept her mother's marriage to Julian. That fact alone, is the very reason Eve and I don't spend as much time together as we used to.'  
  
John nodded. He looked over at Julian, who was speaking to a police officer.  
  
'I know that guy has his problems, Mom, but he was very helpful in keeping Tony DiMera away from Simone. I think he cares about Simone, but just doesn't know how to forge a relationship with her. Julian just figures maybe it's best to keep his distance.'  
  
Grace raised a brow. She guessed that could be true.  
  
'Have you been by to see T.C.?'  
  
'Oh, God yes! Mom, Mr. Russell and Lexie Carver are back together!'  
  
Grace's eyes widened!  
  
'No! After she went on TV like that? How could T.C. take her back?'  
  
'I don't know, but it's a sore spot for Simone and Whitney. I can't say that I blame them. The few times I've been around Lexie, since she betrayed Mr. Russell, she's been like a different person. Someone I would not like to spend holidays with.'  
  
Grace smiled.  
  
'So, I take it you may be thinking of a future with Simone?'  
  
John smiled shyly.  
  
'Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Mom. I was just thinking out loud.'  
  
Grace touched his face tenderly.  
  
'Alright, alright. I'll back off, for now. I'm going to go over and talk to Eve and find out what's going on.'  
  
John nodded. Sam was with Luis and Sheridan. Grace walked over to where Simone and Eve were talking.  
  
'I still don't understand, why Abe would break in here?' Grace heard Simone asking Eve.  
  
Eve shrugged nervously. Grace got the impression her friend knew more than she was saying.  
  
Eve touched some of Simone's hair.  
  
'I'm glad you're here.'  
  
Simone smiled.  
  
'I am too.'  
  
'You know, honey, I would love for John and you to get to know Evan and Erin. Maybe you could babysit?'  
  
Simone's facial expression grew dark.  
  
'I'm glad you're alright, Mom. I need to get back over to John.' she then turned and walked back over to where John stood. He put an arm around her. Eve looked at Grace sadly.  
  
'I was so sure that her coming over here tonight, was her way of trying to repair our relationship.'  
  
'It was, Eve.'  
  
'You saw her just now. Simone does not want anything to do with Evan and Erin, much less Julian. Every special occasion that I've celebrated, where I wanted family around, has been missing Simone's presence. I can't stand the thought of this going on for the rest of our lives.'  
  
Grace rubbed her arm.  
  
'It won't. Simone will come around.'  
  
Eve nodded, then stared at Grace, as if she were seeing her for the first time.  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
Grace shrugged.  
  
'When I heard about Ivy, I felt a bit guilty. I mean I'm not going to lie to you, Eve, I really wondered if Ivy had cancer at all! Now, not only does it look like she does, but now she's God knows where, fighting for her life not only from a terrible disease, but a monster as well.'  
  
Eve rolled her eyes! Grace did a double take. She thought that was a funny reaction.  
  
'What is it?' Grace asked.  
  
Eve looked around.  
  
'Look, Julian and I agreed not to say anything until we talked with Fox and Whitney. But, I spoke with Ivy's doctor. As of a couple of days ago, her cancer was in remission. And of course, Ivy being Ivy, she had no intention of saying a word to Fox or Whitney.'  
  
Grace gasped loudly! Sam and Luis looked over at her. Grace looked at Sam briefly, before returning her attention back to Eve.  
  
'Fox and Whitney, would've never taken her in if they had known the truth!' Grace hissed under her breath.  
  
'You don't have tell me! You should have seen the woman, Grace. She was unapologetic about what she had done.'  
  
'Typical Ivy.'  
  
Sam made his way over to the two of them. He couldn't believe that once again, he was in the Crane mansion, investigating a crime in this part of the house...the same part that Chad Harris had killed himself in, and where the fire had started. He looked his wife and Eve over.  
  
'What's going on over here? Eve, is there something you haven't told the policemen here?'  
  
Eve said nothing, but looked over at Julian, who had just finished up with an officer. He then looked over at Eve as well. Sam caught the look between them.  
  
'Damnit, Eve! If I didn't know any better, I would swear you were more interested in protecting Abe Carver than finding Ivy!'  
  
'Sam!' Grace cried out.  
  
But Eve didn't even blink.  
  
'Abe is a victim in all of this. Before he was kidnapped, he obviously wasn't turning into a creature. I'm sure Ivy is fine.'  
  
'Ivy is not fine, Eve! She has cancer! She probably has chemo treatments she needs! How can you be so cool about this? And why was Abe on the grounds in the first place?!'  
  
Julian made his way over to the group. He put an arm around Eve.  
  
'We already explained that to your officers, Chief Bennett. We were shocked to come home and find Abe trolling about here. He obviously broke in.'  
  
Sam glared at Julian. Obviously, he didn't give a damn about Ivy either! Sam looked at Eve again.  
  
'One of the officers spoke with some of your servants...specifically your chauffeur. He said that when he brought you home from Luis and Sheridan's, earlier today, he dropped you off outside of this part of the house. You didn't happen to see Abe then, did you? I mean, surely, you would've called us if he had been here, wouldn't you?'  
  
Eve felt Julian's arm tighten around her. She nodded.  
  
'Of course I would have, Sam. And I was here earlier. I wanted to check the damage from the fire. I didn't see anyone then.'  
  
Sam looked the room over. The officers had already bagged two Sprite cans and wrappers from a local sandwich shop. He looked at Eve again.  
  
'We'll be checking this shop, to see if anyone remembers Commander Carver, Ivy or anyone else, purchasing food from this store in the past 24 hours. Once again, are you sure there's nothing either one of you wants to tell me?'  
  
Julian let go of Eve, and glared at Sam.  
  
'I don't like your tone, Chief Bennett! I mean, it's insulting enough, that no one on this police force, bothered to investigate our disappearances, and now you're hinting that we've been harboring some half-man/half creature thing in our home! If you were doing your job, the thing wouldn't be hiding in people's houses, waiting to make off with people! Now, I suggest you gather up your officers and leave the premises, immediately! And neither my wife or I, will be answering anymore questions without a lawyer present!'  
  
Before Sam could respond to Julian's rude speech, Whitney and Fox made their way through the rubble, and into the study. Fox went over to Julian.  
  
'What happened? That thing got Mother?'  
  
Before Julian could respond, Fox turned from him to Sam.  
  
'She has a chemo appointment tomorrow, Chief Bennett! We have to find her!'  
  
Julian eyed Eve, as Sam put a hand on Fox's shoulder.  
  
'Believe me, Fox, I'm just as concerned about your mother as you are. I have reason to believe that your father and step-mother, know more then they're telling.'  
  
Fox looked at Julian and Eve, before settling his gaze on Julian.  
  
'Look, Father, I understand that Mother and you will never be bosom buddies, but you can't just let her die! I mean, let's hope the creature hasn't done anything to her, but if she doesn't take her chemo...'  
  
Whitney hurried over to him, as he began to look as if he were going to breakdown. She put her arms around him and held him tight. She then looked at her mother and Julian.  
  
'Is Chief Bennett right? Do you know where Ivy is?'  
  
'Honey, no. If either one of us did, then we'd be the first to tell you.' Eve said.  
  
Fox looked over at her.  
  
'Then what is Chief Bennett talking about?' he asked.  
  
Grace had had enough of her husband's concern for that lying bitch! She looked at Eve.  
  
'Eve, I know you said that Julian and you wanted to wait to tell Fox and Whitney here, but I think my husband should know right now.'  
  
Julian looked at Eve. Eve shrugged, then looked at a puzzled Fox and Whitney. They were now looking at Grace.  
  
'Mrs. Bennett? What is it? Will someone please tell us what's going on?!' Fox began to yell. Whitney rubbed on his arm.  
  
'Please, Mom, Julian? Can't you see how worried we are?'  
  
Grace folded her arms and looked at Eve and Julian. Eve looked at Julian, he then nodded. Eve began to speak.  
  
'I checked with Ivy's doctor today. She's been in remission for a couple of days now.'  
  
Fox just stared at Eve. Whitney was not so shell shocked. She stepped forward.  
  
'You mean she's no longer dying?'  
  
Eve shook her head.   
  
'Her doctor told me that she gave Ivy the news the other day. That means...'  
  
'That she knew when we brought her home here.' Fox said quietly. He then turned and stalked out of the house. Whitney started to go after him, but Julian put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Let me.' he said quietly. Julian then sighed, and headed out after his son.  
  
Meanwhile, Grace stared at Sam.  
  
'You're kind of quiet.' she noted, not wanting to rub anything in. She had sensed Ivy's sudden personality transformation was a crock of %%$$! But, she had been unable to prove it. Now, finally, maybe she could not have to hear the woman's name ever again!  
  
Sam, for his part, was truly appalled. How could Ivy do something like that??? And why didn't she tell anyone she was in remission? Why did she still want people to think she had cancer?  
  
Sam looked at his wife.  
  
'What Ivy did was wrong. But she's still missing, like Alistair. We need to find them both. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look around the grounds.'  
  
Sam turned and walked out. Grace's jaw tightened. Her husband was hurt over Ivy's deception, when he should've known all along, that the woman was a liar! Grace knew her husband wasn't going to look for clues, so much as mope. And that bothered her.  
  
****  
  
Fox stood under a tree. The grounds were still wet from the storm, and occasionally, water from the branches, dripped down on him.   
  
Julian walked up beside him.  
  
'If it's any consolation, I don't think your mother meant any harm.'  
  
Fox whipped his head around to stare at his father.  
  
'How can you say that?'  
  
Julian stared at him.  
  
'She told Eve and I, in a round about way, that she didn't know any other way to build a relationship with you.'  
  
Fox squinted at him.  
  
'What?! She told you that?'  
  
Julian scratched his chin.  
  
'Like I said before, in a round about way. Your mother did say she was planning on telling Whitney and you, eventually.'  
  
'When would that have been? Huh? When she had already thought of a way to hurt Whitney again? Or worse yet, break us up?'  
  
'Son, I'm sure your mother wasn't up to anything. She just wanted to be a part of your life and didn't know how to go about it. Honesty has never been any of our strong suits.'  
  
Fox closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Julian looked at him with concern.  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'I'm fine. I'm just concerned about Whitney. There can be no more third or fourth chances with Mother. I won't put Whitney through the stress of being around someone so untrustworthy.'  
  
Julian didn't answer. He turned and looked behind him. A car had pulled up. It turned out to be Ethan and Gwen. They did not see Julian and Fox, out on the lawn, some feet away, as they walked into the damaged part of the house. Julian turned back to Fox. Fox had been watching Ethan and Gwen as well.  
  
'He can have her. Ethan's the son she always loved anyway. She would've never pulled this crap on him.'  
  
Once again, Julian was at a loss for words. For deep down, he had always known, that Ivy only loved Ethan because she had loved his real father, Sam Bennett. Ivy had never been able to show any love for their other children. Yet, Julian sensed that somewhere, deep down inside, she now regretted that. But, never having been the type to apologize, or be upfront, his ex-wife had decided to use sinister means to insinuate herself into her remaining children's lives.  
  
'So, was Chief Bennett right in there?' Fox asked, interrupting Julian's thoughts.  
  
'Right about what?'  
  
'Do Eve and you know more about this than you're telling?'  
  
Julian sighed.  
  
'The part about your mother's cancer, was the part we weren't telling. We had planned to tell you in private, but I guess Eve must have said something to Grace.'  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
'Well, I don't wish Mother dead or anything. But I am going to have her things sent back to the hotel she was staying at. I don't know what it is, but I just seem to get along better when she's not part of my life. Whitney and I both do.'  
  
Fox then walked back up to the house. Julian shook his head sadly. He began to follow Fox, when yet another car pulled up to the house. This time, Bo Brady and Marlena Black got out of it. They saw him and walked over to him.  
  
'I heard that you saw Abe? How is he?' Marlena asked.  
  
Julian eyed them both.  
  
'He was not well...you know...since he turned back into that creature.'  
  
'Yeah, well that's why we're here. We have an idea and we needed to talk to Eve and you about it.' Marlena said.  
  
Julian didn't like the sound of any of this! For he smelled some sort of plan to drag himself and Eve back into this whole sordid mess! The answer would be a decisive no!  
  
But Julian said nothing, and gestured towards the house. Bo and Marlena hurried towards it, with Julian bringing up the rear.  
  
****  
  
Simone stared over at Whitney and her mother. John noticed this.  
  
'Why don't you go on over there and see what's going on?' he suggested.  
  
Simone looked away quickly and focused in on him.  
  
'No...it sounds like it has something to do with Fox.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'So I don't want anything to do with Crane problems. The only thing I have in common with Whitney and my mother, is my father. That's it.'  
  
John didn't answer. When Simone started talking like that, it was best not to say anything at all. He changed the subject.  
  
'So, have you given any thought to what we talked about?'  
  
Simone smiled up at him.  
  
'Uh, yes. And the idea of moving in together sounds really appealing, especially since Lexie will probably be moving back in with my father.'  
  
'I would hope that Lexie was not the main reason you wanted to move in with me.'  
  
Simone threw her arms around his neck.  
  
'Of course not! Don't think that.' she whispered, kissing him. He broke off the kiss.  
  
'Then why don't we go over and tell your mother and sister the news?' he suggested.  
  
Simone shrugged.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Simone...'  
  
'John, my father is the only person's opinion I care about. My mother and sister married scummy, Crane men. I could give a damn what they think about who I live with.'  
  
John wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
'Fine. We'll talk to your father tomorrow.'  
  
Meanwhile, Marlena, Bo and Julian approached Eve and Whitney. Whitney excused herself to be by Fox's side. Grace was staring out of the broken doors, watching Sam look around in the semi-darkness. Luis and Sheridan were outside as well, along with Ethan and Gwen. Eve smiled at Marlena and Bo.  
  
'I got a chance to see Abe transform. We really need to help him.' she said quietly.  
  
Marlena nodded.  
  
'I agree. That's why I...Bo and I, came up with an idea.'  
  
Bo looked grim. Julian noted this.  
  
'You don't seem to think it's a good idea, do you Officer Brady?' Julian asked.  
  
'No...but it's the only way I can think to cure Abe.' he answered.  
  
Eve tilted her head.  
  
'What is it?' she asked.  
  
'Well,' Marlena began, 'I think we need to return to the compound and make Stefano give us the cure.'  
  
Julian burst out laughing! Eve looked embarrassed.  
  
'Excuse my husband...'  
  
'No, darling, don't apologize for me! It's a stupid idea. I told Officer Brady here, during my stint in jail, that we don't even know if the man is still alive! And how would you 'make' him do anything, Marlena?' Julian almost sneered.  
  
Marlena looked Julian in the eye.  
  
'Stefano will always want me. I would offer myself in exchange for Abe's cure.'  
  
'Oh God!' Eve cried out. She shook her head.  
  
'Marlena, I care about Abe as much as the rest of you...'  
  
'Then you'll see why this is the only way.' Marlena answered.  
  
'Marlena, that man let a Sasquatch murder my sister, when he didn't get his own way! I don't think Abe would want you to resign yourself to a life with him! Why don't we get Lexie to do it? Maybe she could make her father give Abe the cure?'  
  
Bo cleared his throat.  
  
'We can't find Lexie, and we're running out of time.'  
  
Eve eyed Simone from across the room.  
  
'What do you mean you can't find her?'  
  
Bo shrugged.  
  
'We went by your ex-husband's hospital room. He said she had left, promising to be back hours ago. He was actually kind of worried about her.'  
  
Eve felt Julian's eyes on her, but did not look at him. Had Lexie run off, when her time had been up earlier? That tape Eve had of her confession, was still in her hospital coat pocket.  
  
Julian had had enough of all of this talk! What he wanted to do, was get the twins from Luis and Sheridan, take them and Eve on a trip somewhere, and begin a new life!   
  
'Actually,' Bo continued, 'we wouldn't let Marlena stay with him. It would just be a ruse.'  
  
'What is it you're asking of Eve and I?' Julian asked sharply.  
  
Marlena looked at them both. She then focused in on Eve.  
  
'I want you to come with me. Tony is probably still there too and...'  
  
That was it! Julian walked up to Marlena.  
  
'Get the hell out of here!'  
  
'Julian!' Eve cried out.  
  
'No, Eve, I am so sick and tired of people suggesting that you prostitute yourself, just because they are TOO STUPID TO DO THEIR JOBS!'  
  
'Fine!' Marlena snapped and began walking out of the house. The whole room was watching. Bo pointed at Julian, before leaving as well.   
  
Julian tried to calm down, but couldn't! He absolutely refused to allow Eve to endanger herself one more damned time, for anyone that was not immediate family! And she for damned sure wasn't going to do it for the likes of Abe Carver!  
  
Eve pulled on Julian's arm, smiling at everyone calmly, before pulling him outside in the front. They watched as Bo and Marlena got into a car and drove off. Eve met Marlena's eyes before the car took off. She then faced Julian.  
  
'Julian, if we can help Abe in anyway...'  
  
'We can't. But what we can do is help ourselves. I want to take the twins and you on a vacation...just until this mess is cleared up.'  
  
'Stefano is probably the only one that knows how to cure Abe.'  
  
Julian stared at her hard, for the longest while. Eve began to get irritated.  
  
'Julian, I can't just sit back...'  
  
'Oh yes you can, darling, and you will!'  
  
'Meaning?'  
  
'Meaning I'm going to have the pilot charter a course for us! We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, you, me, Evan and Erin. You will not even consider returning to that compound with Marlena.'  
  
'And if I do?'  
  
'Then you'll have told me that Abe Carver means more to you than your family!'  
  
'Julian!'  
  
'And if you do go Eve, don't come back here, and don't come back to me or the twins! Sleep on that, dear!' he snapped, before stalking off towards the good part of the house.   
  
Eve's mouth hung open. Julian had never, ever spoken to her like that! She had never heard him sound so angry! She looked down. If she helped Abe, Julian would leave her and take the twins?! How could she not help someone not turn into a monster? How would she sleep at night if she did nothing?  
  
Yet, how would she sleep, if she did it alone? 


	19. The Practice of Personal Destruction

Chapter 19  
  
Fox comes upon a galling sight. T.C. sets Eve straight.  
  
Two hours later, after Julian blew up at Eve, Sheridan eased open the bedroom door, that a maid said he was sleeping in. Sheridan then peeked in.  
  
The lights were on, and Julian appeared to be passed out drunk, a bottle still in his hand. Sheridan shook her head, walked all the way in, then slammed the door closed, hard!  
  
Julian jerked up, looking around.  
  
'Eve?'  
  
'Do I look like Eve, Julian?' Sheridan asked, somewhat irritated to see him drunk at a time like this.  
  
Julian sighed, flinging aside the bottle, it hit the carpet with a soft thud. He then tried to sit up.  
  
'What are you doing here, Sheridan?' he asked in a grumpy tone.  
  
Sheridan walked over to the bed and sat on the corner of it.  
  
'Even though Luis and I were outside, your fight with Eve could probably be heard over on the next property.'  
  
'Where is she?' he asked, looking around.  
  
'She told me she had something to do, but that she would pick up the twins later on.'  
  
Julian scratched his head, but said nothing. Sheridan put a hand on his knee.  
  
'Why are you sleeping here?' she asked.  
  
'My dear sister, the suite of rooms that Eve and I used to sleep in, were destroyed by the fire.'  
  
'Yes, I understand that, but this is the room you used to sleep in when you were married to Ivy.'  
  
Julian snorted.  
  
'I never thought I would say this, but oh, how life was so much easier when I was married to that selfish bitch!'  
  
Sheridan looked away and smiled.  
  
'You didn't have to traipse around the world rescuing her, hey?' she asked.  
  
Julian laid his head back down on a pillow.  
  
'I know I shouldn't have said what I said to her. I couldn't imagine raising Evan and Erin without Eve. But was I so wrong in asking her to just stay out of this? I mean at this rate, we will never be able to get on with our lives, if she jumps into this fray.'  
  
'Julian...'  
  
'No, Sheridan, if you are getting ready to tell me Eve's point of view, then don't! We barely escaped the Himalayas! If Stefano hadn't been ready to leave that compound himself, Eve and I would not be here today! We're not spring chickens here! We need to settle down and get about the business of being a family...a right that Father denied us so many years ago.'  
  
Sheridan smiled sadly at him.  
  
'I know, Julian. And I agree with you. More than you know.'  
  
Julian peered over at her.  
  
'What do you mean?' he asked.  
  
'Luis wants to go to the Himalayas and bring down the DiMera's.'  
  
Julian sat up quickly...a little too quickly. Sheridan helped him ease back down.  
  
'Good God! Is the man out of his mind? Did you agree to it?'  
  
'Uh, no. And believe it or not, Luis respected that. I just think he kind of resents not being in on the action. I don't know, Julian. I mean, he was a cop before I married him, just as Eve was a doctor before you married her and...'  
  
'Ha! So you are on Eve's side! That little attempt at sympathy, was just a segueway for you to tell me how wrong I am about Eve!' Julian sniffed.  
  
'No, no it wasn't. But I think instead of demanding that she not go, and threatening to take her children away, if she does not bow to your wishes, you might just want to tell her your fears and just open up to her. I doubt she would put Abe Carver before her own husband's needs.'  
  
'But what if she does decide to go, Sheridan?'  
  
'Why would she?'  
  
'Because I don't think Eve sees this situation so clearly. To her it's not black and white. She doesn't see herself as choosing Abe over her family. To her, she's just going to go and fix someone...of course, she always forgets that when one deals with the DiMera's, it's never that simple. There's no telling how long she'd be gone, or if she would ever come back. Surely, she knows that?!'  
  
Sheridan felt deeply for her brother. Julian was scared for Eve, just as she was scared for Luis. Maybe Julian was right. It always seemed as if she and Julian were understanding to the point of self-sacrificing. Maybe it was about time Luis and Eve did a little sacrificing of their own. And in this case, they should let others handle curing Abe Carver!  
  
Sheridan looked over at Julian. He was passed out again. She got up from the bed, smiled down tenderly at him, before turning and leaving the room. She closed the door quietly.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Ivy scampered from underneath the bed! She huffed, as she pulled herself up, then glared down at Julian.  
  
She had overheard the whole 'tender' exchange between Sheridan and Julian. Ivy couldn't help but feel a little upbeat, now that Julian's little happy marriage was falling apart!  
  
And who the hell was Julian calling a 'selfish bitch'?! Eve fit that description to a tee! If she were in Eve's shoes, and Sam had begged her to stay home with him and their children, there would be no discussion or fight! For Ivy would never stop wanting to be where Sam was.  
  
That's why this whole situation made her so sick! Ivy had awakened in the swamp, propped up against a tree. The Sasquatch had been nowhere around, so Ivy managed to find her way out of that horrible jungle, though she had ruined her clothes doing so.  
  
She hadn't seen Alistair anywhere, and Ivy suspected that the beast might've murdered him. Though, he did not kill her. It made her wonder if Abe thought she had been dead already, and just left her there.  
  
Ivy looked down at Julian again and rolled her eyes. The first place she came to, was the part of the mansion that had been destroyed by the fire. But, she had seen all of the police cars and all of the people, and suddenly felt shy, and simultaneously touched, that so many people seemed to care about her welfare.  
  
She hid out in the darkness, as Fox and Whitney hurried in, looking scared out of their minds, as if they really cared whether she lived or died. That all ended, once Grace and Eve opened their big mouths!  
  
Now, Ivy knew there was no way she could go back to Fox and Whitney's cottage. They would never trust her again! Her plan had been to sneak back into the mansion, into her suite of rooms that she used to sleep in. She figured she would sneak out in the morning and think of some whopper of a lie to tell Fox and Whitney, so that they would take her back in again.  
  
But, she was startled to find Julian stalking up the steps, coming her way! Ivy hurried into the first room she saw, and was quite revolted to realize that it was the room Julian slept in when they were married! Surely, her ex wouldn't come back in here, would he?  
  
But, as soon as she saw the door knob turn, Ivy knew she had to find someplace to hide and quickly! She dove under the bed, then for the next two hours, listened to Julian's horrific renditions of show tunes, in which he substituted the titles for Eve's name! She thought she would be sick!  
  
Ivy looked down at him again. She may be able to lie to Fox and Whitney, but Sam would never forgive her for not being straight with him. And that killed her.  
  
Ivy decided to give Eve an eyeful when she did arrive home. She smiled. For she hoped that Eve would not want to bring the twins in to say goodnight. Children that young, shouldn't view porn!   
  
Ivy then began to take off her blouse....  
  
****  
  
T.C. was sitting in a wheelchair, staring out of the window, when he responded to the knock at his door. He turned his chair around, expecting to see Lexie. He was more than a bit surprised to see Eve!  
  
'Eve? What are you doing here? You should be with the twins at a time like this.'  
  
Eve smiled gently at him, before walking into the room. The door closed softly behind her.  
  
'I'm going by Luis and Sheridan's to pick them up, after I leave here.' she said. She tried to keep up a happy facade, but she was still so appalled by Julian's last words to her, that she felt as if she were in some sort of trance!   
  
Eve had not intended to come here. But she had ended up driving and driving...until she ended up here.  
  
Eve pulled up a chair and sat in it.  
  
'With all that's been happening, I haven't had a chance to check up on you.'  
  
T.C. smiled at her.  
  
'You're not my doctor, Eve.'  
  
'I know. But I still want to know that you're getting the best care, T.C.. What is Dr. Parks saying about your chances of walking again?'  
  
'Oh, well, before Lexie and you had your little fight out there, I was going to tell you that some feeling has returned to my legs. It's only a matter of time, or so Dr. Parks thinks.'  
  
'Well that's wonderful, T.C....you knew about my fight with Lexie?'  
  
'Can I take it that that was the reason she left here in such a hurry?'  
  
Eve stood up.  
  
'T.C., it was never my intention to hurt you, ever! But Lexie has been up to her neck in all of the bad business that's happened around here. And I understand she's angry because of what Julian did to her. But the one thing that I really find unconscionable, is her mistreatment of Abe. She's back with you because she's ashamed of her husband.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Eve's eyes widened.  
  
'You know? You know what?'  
  
T.C. then took a deep breath, then stood up out of his wheelchair. Eve sucked in her breath and looked him up and down.  
  
'What the hell is this, T.C.?!' Eve demanded.  
  
'The feeling in my legs has been slowly returning all day...I was able to get out of bed today and make my way over to the door and listen in on you and Lexie. You never were in so much trouble, when you were still married to me.'  
  
'What?! That's all you have to say for yourself?!'  
  
'Eve, I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up...'  
  
Eve pushed him back down on the bed! T.C.'s mouth fell open, and he looked her up and down.  
  
'What in the hell is wrong with you?!'  
  
'Maybe I'm tired of running into people that are lying about being sick! Did you know that poor Whitney, out of the kindness of her heart, let Ivy Crane stay with her and Fox, because she thought she was dying of cancer, and the woman has been in remission for DAYS, and wasn't going to tell a soul?!'  
  
T.C. shrugged.  
  
'Whitney and Simone, both grew up knowing the Crane family was no damned good! Whitney is just finding that out the hard way.'  
  
Eve folded her arms.  
  
'So it's our daughter's fault for not listening to you, yet again, hey?' she asked sarcastically.  
  
'You know, you don't have to be snide! Why can't you just be happy that I may walk again, no thanks to your husband!'  
  
Eve pointed at him.  
  
'Aha, see, that's where you're mistaken! Julian is no longer in jail because someone, and we have no idea who, came up with a tape of your 'fight'! It proved him innocent, and my husband is now free as a bird!'  
  
'Then why aren't you with him now, Eve?' T.C. asked quietly.  
  
Eve shook her head. She looked up towards the ceiling briefly, before casting her gaze on him again.  
  
'I didn't come here to talk about me.'  
  
'Didn't you?'  
  
'No, T.C.. I was worried about how you were holding up. If you heard my fight with Lexie, then you heard what she said, about being responsible for my kidnapping and that double. Did she ever confess to you?'  
  
T.C. looked away, then spoke.  
  
'What she did was, come back in here, kiss me goodbye, and tell me she would be back later on. She has yet to return.'  
  
'What are you going to do when she does?' Eve asked.  
  
T.C. tried to pull himself up, so he sat straight up in bed. Eve helped him.   
  
'I don't know. I guess I don't know what to think of a woman who would just ditch her husband during his time of need. I don't know, Eve, I haven't decided anything. But, I don't want to talk about Lexie, tell me why you came here...really?'  
  
Eve sat down on the end of his bed.  
  
'When I returned to the mansion today, I found Abe there.'  
  
T.C.'s mouth dropped open again.  
  
'You mean before he kidnapped Ivy?'  
  
'I knew he was there, T.C. He was in the damaged part of the house...naked.'  
  
'Naked?! Oh, well I guess you don't need clothes with all of that hair.'  
  
'He was Abe, T.C., not the creature!'  
  
'Still, weren't you afraid?' he asked.  
  
Eve shook her head quickly.  
  
'It's anger that makes the beast come out. The trick is to keep Abe calm. So, yes, I was harboring a criminal. I admitted it to Julian, who for very valid reasons, was not pleased. When we went back to tell him that he could not stay, we found that Ivy was there with him. She had found him earlier, and must have put two and two together. She then threatened to call the police and tell them we were harboring a fugitive, if Julian and I, didn't agree to keep lying about her having cancer.'  
  
T.C. squinted at her.  
  
'That woman has a hell of a lot of nerve! So, Abe must've turned into the Sasquatch about then, hey?' he grinned.  
  
Eve could not help but smile back.  
  
'Yes! And you're terrible! Yes, he did! But that was only when he realized that I might get into trouble.'  
  
'Oh, so let's see, Julian, Tony DiMera and now Abe Carver?' T.C. ticked off on his fingers.  
  
'T.C. please!'  
  
T.C. held up his hands.  
  
'Okay, okay. Continue.'  
  
'Anyway, Ivy fainted and Abe carried her off. Once the police got there, Julian did not tell them that I had been hiding Abe most of the day, though they'll probably find that out soon anyway. Ivy's ruse was discovered and Fox was very hurt. But then, Marlena Black and Bo Brady arrived. Marlena wants to offer herself to Stefano, in exchange for a cure for Abe.'  
  
'I'm sure that would make Rebecca happy.' T.C. noted, wondering what in the hell Marlena Black was thinking?! She could offer herself to that maniac, and still come up empty handed!  
  
'Oh, no doubt! But that wasn't the worst part. Marlena thinks that she would be more successful, if I would offer myself to Tony as well.'  
  
'What??? Where in the hell does she get off trying to drag you into this? Did she ask you this in front of that bastard Crane?'  
  
Eve sighed.  
  
'His name is JULIAN, T.C.'  
  
'That's what I said, Eve, your bastard husband, Julian! Did Marlena ask this of you in front of him?'  
  
Eve nodded. T.C. shook his head with disgust. Eve continued with her story.  
  
'I was considering it...I mean, how could I let Abe continue to suffer so, when there could be a way to help him.'  
  
T.C. shook his head again.  
  
'I don't understand why this is all on you? Or Marlena Black for that matter? Why don't you just tell the police where you were, and let them go in and get the cure for Abe?'  
  
'You know good and well, that even if the authorities found Stefano or Tony, they're not just going to hand over a cure for a man they meant to stay kidnapped, without getting something in return. And the plan is not for either Marlena and I to actually STAY there but...'  
  
T.C. put a hand up.  
  
'Stop. Stop right there. You're here because Julian cursed you out when you brought up this insane idea to him, right?'  
  
Eve's eyes widened.  
  
'He was not very nice, no. In fact he was almost threatening.'  
  
'Eve, if you ever tell that bastard husband of yours this, I will deny it to my dying day.'  
  
'Deny what?'  
  
T.C. folded his arms.  
  
'Whatever he told you, he was right!'  
  
'T.C.! I would just be gone for a little while! We can't just have Abe running loose around here! Something has to be done and done quickly, or there's no telling how many other people will end up disappearing! And the quickest way Marlena and I know, to get what we want out of the DiMera men is...'  
  
'Is to whore for them?'  
  
'T.C.! I told you I wouldn't...'  
  
'Oh you never know what you might end up doing for those monsters! What you mean to do, and what you end up doing, are two different things! I'm sorry for Abe, really, I am. And believe me, I know that it is just in your nature to want to help people. But, if this was 20 years ago, and Whitney and Simone were small, and you wanted to run off and do some crazy mess like this, I wouldn't put up with it either!'  
  
Eve stared at him, rolling her tongue around in her mouth. She then nodded.  
  
'Okay. Well, I'm going to go home and hope that Marlena can pull this off alone.'  
  
T.C. eyed her.  
  
'Can you live with that?'  
  
'I don't have any choice. I can't live without Julian or Evan and Erin. I'd better be going. Get some rest. I'm sure Lexie will be back.'  
  
T.C. just nodded, then watched as Eve left his room.  
  
****  
  
One hour later, Ivy lay naked next to a passed out Julian in his bed. She had never been more glad that Julian was unconscious!  
  
She was waiting for Eve to come in. When she heard her coming, she planned to cuddle up next to her ex, in an intimate fashion. She would just imagine he was Sam, like she did the few other times they were intimate, during their marriage.  
  
Ivy had considered removing Julian's clothes, but couldn't stomach looking at 'Little Julian'. The sight of it had made her want to vomit in the past, and just lying next to him was making her queasy now!  
  
Ivy was about to sit up, when she heard a noise! She then draped her bare leg over Julian's trousers, pushing herself as close to him as possible. She then began to lick his face. Almost immediately, she began to spit out that awful aftershave he had always used! How could Eve stand it?!  
  
The door flew open, but it was not Eve that was standing there, but Fox!  
  
'Holy Christ! What the hell is going on in here?!' Fox yelled, closing the door quickly. Julian was still passed out. Ivy, embarrassed for her son to see her naked, tried to pull some of the blanket around her. But Julian's dead weight was laying on it, so she had to reach down and put on her shirt...for starters!  
  
Fox turned away quickly, totally revolted! Is this how his parents had been, when he had been conceived?!  
  
'Fox! Honey, I'm glad you're here!'  
  
Fox began to turn back to answer, but quickly turned away again!  
  
'What are you doing to Father, over there?' he asked, in a squeaky voice.  
  
'I'm not 'doing' anything to him! What are you doing here?'  
  
Fox tried to turn around again, but the sight of his mother's bigger than life breasts, caused him to whip back around again. He coughed, covering his hand with his mouth, to keep anything from coming up!  
  
'I wanted to see if Father was alright! You know he had a pretty bad fight with Eve...what the hell are you doing even alive?!'  
  
Ivy found her shirt and pants. But her pants half hung off, and her shirt was not closed. She walked up behind Fox and rested a hand on his shoulder. Fox flinched, then half looked back at her.  
  
'That is your hand, isn't it?' he asked, fearful again.  
  
'Fox, what in the hell is wrong with you?! Of course that's my hand! What else would it be?'  
  
Your big ass breast! Fox thought fearfully. He then turned around and just decided to look at his mother's face.  
  
'I am really hurt, that you would act as if you wished I was dead!' Ivy snapped.  
  
'You're hurt? You lied to Whitney and me about your condition! I wouldn't be surprised if you never had cancer at all!'  
  
'Fox, I did, but when the doctor told me that I was better, I just knew that you would pull away from me again!'  
  
'Oh, what a crock!'  
  
'You're telling me that if you had found out I was alright, you would've still invited me to live with your wife and you?'  
  
'Well, no, but there would've been no need!'  
  
'Okay, but would you have been interested in a relationship with me?'  
  
'I have ALWAYS been interested in a relationship with you and...God...Mother can you at least button your blouse?!'  
  
Meanwhile, Julian began to come around again. He coughed and kicked a leg out. Voices, angry voices, were beginning to invade his senses. His eyes opened and he stretched. Julian then began to try and focus in the direction the voices were coming from.  
  
His vision kicked in sharply, as he witnessed Fox standing across the room, talking to some woman! Her back was to him but...good God! The woman's pants were half way down...was that ass crack?!  
  
'Fox!' Julian yelled, sitting up. 'What the hell are you doing in here?! How could you do this to Whitney! Damnit!'  
  
Ivy then turned around. Julian's eyes grew huge, as he looked her up and down, then grabbed some of the blanket to cough in to!  
  
'Ivy? My God, is that you?'  
  
Ivy rolled her eyes!  
  
'Yes, Julian, it is me. I am alive! The Sasquatch didn't kill me!'  
  
Ivy then turned around to speak to Fox again, but Fox's eyes were on Julian. He was shaking his head. Ivy, seeing her son was distracted, turned back around to face Julian.  
  
'Go back to sleep now, Julian! This is nothing but a bad dream! Nighty night!'  
  
But Julian could not help but stare. Was that how Ivy's breasts looked?! He had never had a chance to really look at them, since it had been dark everytime they had ever had sex. He began to get up.  
  
'Ivy dear, if the Sasquatch didn't kill you...I mean...why are you undressed...did you have to sleep with it to get away?' he asked, in a shocked whisper.  
  
Ivy glared at him!  
  
'You really are the most unspeakable pig! Of course, that would be your first thought, wouldn't it?!'  
  
Fox interrupted.  
  
'Mother was going to pull a fast one on you, to get back at Eve and you.' Fox said, shaking his head.  
  
Julian became fully aware of his surroundings then! He leaped towards Ivy, grabbing her arm and twisting it painfully!  
  
'Get the hell out of here, now! Like I don't have enough trouble in my life! If Eve sees you...Fox, get the door for me!'  
  
'Fox! Help me! Don't let your father manhandle me like this!'  
  
'Look, Mom, you need to go to the police station tonight and let them know you're alright! Maybe you can even help in finding Abe and Grandfather?'  
  
'I could give two ^%$# about either one of them! Let go of me, Julian!'  
  
'Not until you get the hell out of my bedroom! Don't you dare step foot in this house ever again! Fox, the door!'  
  
Fox ran to the bedroom door to open it, only to find Eve standing on the other side of it. She looked from Fox, to Ivy's state of undress, to Julian. She then turned and walked off. Ivy smiled.  
  
Julian let go of Ivy abruptly and chased after Eve. He grabbed her arm, as she was descending the stairs.  
  
'Eve! Please! Believe me, this is not what it looks like!'  
  
Eve sniffed the air.  
  
'You're drunk!'  
  
'Eve, I just felt a little low in spirits after our fight! You have to know that I would never lay a hand on Ivy!'  
  
'Not knowingly, no, you would not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and check on the twins, who are back home, then I'm going to pack for my trip to the Himalayas. EXCUSE ME!' Eve hissed, pulling her arm back from Julian and walking down the stairs. Julian just stood there, rooted in place. 


	20. Deliberate Cruelty

Chapter 20  
  
A cure for Abe is found from a surprising source. Ivy unleashes hell.  
  
'Eve!' Julian yelled, as he began running after his wife, as she descended the stairs. He reached out to grab her arm. Eve pulled it away, but Julian grabbed it back!  
  
'Stop it, Julian! I don't want to hear anything from you!'  
  
'You are not running away again! We need to face this!'  
  
'Face what?' she snapped. 'You can't get me to see your way, so you get drunk and sleep with Ivy! And why is she here anyway? Did Abe let her go?'  
  
'How would I know?! Eve, Fox told me that Ivy was here to set me up...to cause us misery! She was just lying in wait for you to come in and see us in a compromising position.'  
  
'Right!'  
  
Eve tried to walk off again, but Julian grabbed her, then forced her back up the stairs! Eve tried to drag her feet, then go limp, so that her body weight would be too heavy for Julian to drag. But all of her maneuvers failed miserably!  
  
'What are you doing?! Let go of me!' she yelled.  
  
But Julian dragged his wife back, to where his first wife stood with their son. Ivy's clothes were now on and assembled properly. Fox looked at her, as Julian began propelling Eve back towards them.  
  
'Tell the truth, Mother.'  
  
Ivy snorted, but didn't meet Fox's eyes.  
  
'Why? Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't just let Eve believe that was saw was the truth?'  
  
Fox moved in front of her, so that Ivy would have to meet his gaze.  
  
'If you really want me to believe that you want a relationship with me...and my wife, admitting what you did here would go a long way.'  
  
Ivy didn't answer at first. Fox folded his arms.  
  
'Mother! If you don't clear this up with Eve for Father, then Whitney is just going to hate you even more! And I'm not going against my wife's wishes. If she tells me that she never wants to see your face again in this life, then I will respect that.'  
  
'Fox!'  
  
'Mother, you had Simon Cowell try and rape her!'  
  
'He never laid a hand on her! The point was...'  
  
'The point was what? You never did tell me!' Fox snapped. He then looked from her, to his father and Eve, who were now directly in front of them. Ivy straightened her shirt, then glanced at Fox. Fox could see that Julian was holding Eve's arms tightly, so she could not get away. Fox looked at his mother.  
  
'Well?'  
  
Ivy didn't want to admit it, but what she had pulled here tonight could backfire on her! Fox seemed determined to take his cues from Whitney, as to how he was going to treat her. Now that, Ivy resented like hell! But, for now, there was nothing she could do about that. And Whitney would be displeased, which meant that Fox would be also. Worse yet, Ethan and Gwen could find out and Sam...  
  
God! How was she going to get Sam back? Or at least, get him back to the point where they were friends?  
  
'Ivy!' Julian hissed. 'You tell my wife right now, why you've broken into our home!'  
  
Ivy swallowed. She eyed Eve. It was a good thing Julian was holding her arms, or she might be in for some sort of attack from the woman!  
  
'Alright, alright. I was just playing a little joke on Julian, Eve, that's all. Nothing happened.'  
  
'A little joke?' Eve asked with disgust, looking her up and down.   
  
'Yes...to break the tension... I mean my God Eve, you really don't think that I want anything to do with Julian in that way...I mean, I didn't when we were married...the man was passed out drunk and didn't even know I was here...'  
  
Eve spit on her! Julian gasped! That was so undignified! Good Lord, he hadn't realized Eve could be so vindictive!  
  
'You bitch!' Ivy screeched, making a move towards her. Julian pulled Eve back and stepped in front of her. He then looked at Fox.  
  
'See that your mother leaves this house.'  
  
Fox nodded, as Ivy wiped her face with her hand. Julian then looked at her.  
  
'You know dear, you haven't been as fortunate as I. I mean, we were both so young when we were saddled into our marriage. Yet, because of fate, or whatever you want to call it, I found my way back to the woman I loved. You haven't been so fortunate, and I do believe that is what is behind this behavior of yours. I'm sorry that things will never work out with Sam. But I do think he's just too decent for you. Maybe it's time to move on.'  
  
Ivy smiled coldly.  
  
'That's rich, coming from you. The only thing that makes our situations different, is that while Sam is decent, Eve never was. That made it easier for the two of you to 'find' your way back to one another. Two low-lifes...'  
  
Fox grabbed Ivy's arm.  
  
'Let's go, Mother. You should go by the police station to let Sam and the others you're alive, then you need to tell them what you remember about the Sasquatch!'  
  
Fox pulled Ivy away from Julian and past a livid Eve, towards the stairs. Julian and Eve watched Ivy and Fox, as they descended the staircase, until finally, their heads disappeared out of view. Julian then slowly turned to look at Eve.  
  
'I hope that you have now changed your mind about the Himalayas?' he asked quietly.  
  
Eve nodded, but would not look at him. She then walked over to the stairs and began to walk down them. Julian leaned his head against the wall, his first instinct, was to let her be.  
  
But then he shook that thought off. Something else was still bothering his wife. Was it the fact that he had yelled at her earlier? Or threatened to keep their children from her, if she went to the Himalayas? Maybe that was it. Maybe he needed to let her know, that he had just blowing off steam. For surely, Eve now knew, that nothing had happened between himself and Ivy.  
  
Julian followed Eve down to a lower level bedroom. It was not one he had ever slept in before, but if Eve was going to be there, then he would be too. Eve did not acknowledge his presence, not even when he closed the door, loudly.  
  
'What is this, Eve? This isn't still about Ivy, is it?' he asked, watching her closely.  
  
Eve sat down on the bed. She looked at him, then shook her head. Julian walked over to the bed and sat beside her. He rubbed her arm.  
  
'Then tell me? Does this mood you're in have anything to do with our fight earlier? I'm sorry, dearest, you know I would never take Evan and Erin from you...I couldn't live my life without you...'  
  
Eve touched his face, then stood up. She walked to the center of the room, them turned to face him again.  
  
'Julian, I'm just tired of people thinking they can step on me.'  
  
Julian stood up.  
  
'No one thinks that, Eve. I mean look at what you did to Ivy just now. She'll never try blackmailing you again, because the memory of being spat upon by you, will forever be fresh in her mind.'  
  
'It's not just her, Julian. It's Stefano.'  
  
Julian peered at his wife, then moved closer to her.  
  
'What about him?'  
  
Eve folded her arms.  
  
'I don't want him to get away this time.'  
  
'Well darling, with the likes of the Salem P.D., not to mention Sam and Luis, on his trail, his escape is assured.'  
  
'Well it's not right! Thinking about how that man has terrorized Salem, especially poor Marlena, has been bad enough, but he killed my father! And he left my sister to die!'  
  
Julian pulled her into his arms, still somewhat confused by what Eve was feeling for a sister that hated her, and a father she was estranged from. He let go of her.  
  
'Eve, I know that you're going through something here...but I have to tell you, I don't quite understand it. I mean, you hadn't spoken to your father in some time, and to be honest, I just assumed your relationship with him was not the best in the first place, but Liz...she's not worth avenging. And if it had been you killed by that Sasquatch, that woman would not have shed a tear.'  
  
Eve nodded slowly.  
  
'I know that, Julian. I don't know what it is that I'm feeling. I guess Abe has just been the last straw. One innocent person too much. Stefano needs to be caught.'  
  
Julian pulled her into his arms again. He held her tightly, as if he could squeeze her hurt away. But he knew he could not. And while he now understood, that her wanting to go to the Himalayas to get Abe's cure, was Eve's way of avenging her father, and maybe even Liz, Julian could still not condone her going. Their family had to come first.  
  
'Can you live with not going with Marlena?' he whispered against her hair.  
  
Eve pulled away from him, then reached for his hand. She pulled him out of the room, into the hallway, then into the next room. The twins were lying in their cribs. Eve pulled Julian over to them. Erin was asleep. Evan was quietly lying there. He smiled at them when they came in. Both of his parents smiled back down at him.  
  
Eve then looked at Julian.  
  
'I can live not going with Marlena. But I could never live without the three of you.'  
  
Julian wrapped his arms around Eve, as they stared down at their children. Julian sighed. What they all needed was a vacation, because they had all been through a lot to get to this point. First being, the terrible accident that Julian had thought ripped Eve from him. Then finding out that she wasn't dead after all, but in the clutches of that cretin, Tony DiMera. Then there was their first kidnapping, to that God awful island, then they came back, only to suffer through Eve's strenuous pregnancy, Chad's suicide, time on the run...and even with the birth of the twins, Julian didn't think they'd spent nearly enough time as a family. Then there was Eve's second kidnapping, that flat-chested double of Eve's, the fire..the list was endless! Tomorrow, he would make plans for them to go away somewhere, somewhere far, far, far away. He'd leave Crane Industries, in the capable hands, of one Mr. Nicholas Foxworth Crane.  
  
An unfortunate set of events, would keep Julian's wishes to 'get away', for any real length of time, from happening, anytime soon.  
  
****  
  
Lexie peeked into T.C.'s room. He was sitting up, reading a magazine. She stepped in and waved to him. T.C. did not smile, but he did set down the magazine.  
  
'Well. I thought you had run off.' T.C. noted quietly.  
  
Lexie slunk into the room.  
  
'I almost did. How are you feeling?'  
  
T.C. did not answer that question directly.  
  
'Eve was here.' he said.  
  
'I bet she was! Look, honey, whatever she said...'  
  
'She didn't say anything, Lexie, I already knew.'  
  
Lexie shook her head slightly.  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
'I overheard your fight this afternoon. I know what both Eve and you have done. You should have come to me, the minute you got back here. We could've went to the police and put Julian Crane away for good. But no! You and Liz came up with some half-assed plan that backfired, and now you're in about as much trouble as Julian ever could be.'  
  
Lexie squinted at him.  
  
'Let me get this straight: are you angry because of what I did with Liz? Or are you angry that Julian is not in jail?'  
  
'Both!'  
  
'It doesn't sound like 'both' to me! Boy, if only Eve could hear you now!'  
  
'Well, Eve knows how I feel about that filthy SOB she married. So I doubt she'd be surprised. Look, you need to go to Abe and be with him. He can't keep running around here, changing into some animal. He needs some help, and he needs to know that when he's cured, his wife and son will be there for him.'  
  
'T.C....'  
  
'Lexie, I know you're scared. And I do think you love me, in your own way. But I think I saw the real you during that press conference with Abe. He is the man you love. Go to him.'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?! Go to him where, T.C.?! The swamp?! The woods?! Where?!'  
  
'I will always love Theo, as if he's my very own. But it's time for you to go now...goodbye.'  
  
'T.C.! I do love you and...'  
  
'And you really need to find Abe.'  
  
Lexie's jaw dropped down, as T.C. returned to reading his magazine. She then teared up, turned and walked out of the room, and straight into Celeste!  
  
'Great! Now what do you want?!'  
  
'What is it, Alexandra?'  
  
'T.C. just dumped me! No thanks to your 'second daughter', Eve!'  
  
'Darling, I'm sure Eve had nothing to do with his decision...'  
  
'Oh bull^%$#! Of course she did! She threatened me this afternoon, did you know that?! And now, because of her, I've lost T.C. for good!'  
  
'Darling, I'm sorry for you...'  
  
'No, you're not!' Lexie snapped.  
  
'Yes, I am! But now this is your chance to help Abraham, before something really bad happens to him!'  
  
'Something really bad has happened! He's a Sasquatch! Even if he does 'turn' back into the Abe I know and love, how am I supposed to live with him while he's like this?! I mean, he could turn into that damned thing while I'm asleep!'  
  
Celeste was about to answer, when she noted that her daughter's eyes were not on her again. Lexie muttered 'great' and tried to walk off, but Bo Brady and Marlena Black caught up with her! Bo grabbed her arm.  
  
'Let go of me!' Lexie yelled.  
  
'Well, well, well. Lexie Carver. Or should I call you Lexie 'Benedict Arnold' Carver!'  
  
'Shut-up, Bo!'  
  
'Bo!' Marlena cried, put a hand on his shoulder. 'Let's just forget all of that for now. Lexie, we're here because we have news.'  
  
Celeste looked at the three of them.  
  
'What has happened now?' she asked, when Lexie did not.  
  
Lexie snatched her arm back from Bo. Marlena looked to Bo to take the lead. He cleared his throat.  
  
'Tony is back. And he has Abe's cure.'  
  
****  
  
With the police station still under renovation, Harmony Village Hall became the interrogation place, as various FBI agents, insisted on speaking to Tony first. This deeply upset the congregation of people that had gathered there, Sam, Luis, Bo, Marlena, Lexie, Celeste, John Black, Grace, Eve and a reluctant Julian. But, Julian had decided that Tony's being alive was a good thing in this case, since he did claim to have Abe's cure, thus, Eve did not have to feel guilty about not helping to find it in the Himalayas.  
  
Julian brought Eve a cup of coffee and handed it to her, just as Ivy walked in. Grace watched as she headed towards Sam, then threw her arms around him!  
  
'Uh oh.' Eve said under her breath, her eyes on the melee that was to come.  
  
Sam pried her arms from around his neck.  
  
'Ivy, I see you look no worse for wear. How did you get away? Where's Abe?'  
  
Lexie walked up to Ivy.  
  
'Yes, Ivy, where is my husband?'  
  
Eve eyed her from a distance. NOW, Lexie was interested in Abe's whereabouts? T.C. must have told her off, she thought.  
  
Ivy looked her up and down.  
  
'Aren't you T.C. Russell's girlfriend?'  
  
Lexie took a deep breath.  
  
'I was...just tell me that Abe is alright?'  
  
'He's a beast dear, of course he's not alright! Now go away!' Ivy sniffed, waving her off and focusing in on Sam again. Lexie rolled her eyes and walked back over to Marlena and Bo. She gave Eve a semi-dirty look. Eve returned it.  
  
'Sam, I know you heard about my cancer being in remission. I want you to know why I kept it a secret.'  
  
'I know why.' Grace said, as she walked up to them. 'Because you are a lying, deceitful bitch!'  
  
Ivy rolled her eyes, but then took note, when Sam and Grace clasped hands, as if they were in agreement that she was indeed, a lying, deceitful bitch!  
  
Ivy looked up into Sam's eyes.  
  
'Sam?'  
  
Sam squeezed Grace's hand harder.  
  
'Ivy, Grace is my soulmate. We will always be connected...we'll always belong together. I had hoped that you were beginning to change, that your illness was bringing out the Ivy I used to love...the one from that summer long ago. But I guess she truly is gone forever and...'  
  
'Shut-up! Shut-Up! Shut-up!' Ivy began to screech! She didn't want to hear about how Sam THOUGHT he loved that pathetic loser Grace! She just didn't!  
  
Grace smiled.  
  
'What's the matter, Ivy? The truth hurts doesn't it?'  
  
Ivy looked from Grace to Sam.  
  
'So, that's it then, Sam? You could never, ever, love me again?'  
  
'You made your choice, long ago, Ivy. I'm sorry if you're lonely, but I'm sure you'll meet someone, someday.'  
  
'Yes, Ivy,' Grace almost cooed, 'if you don't lie, cheat or steal from them, I'm sure someone could love you...someday!' Finally! Ivy heard it with her own ears! SAM DOES NOT LOVE HER!!! GOD!!! She hoped the woman finally got a clue!  
  
Ivy felt a calm she hadn't felt in years. And she had only felt this way one other time before. It was the moment she had decided to pawn Ethan off on Julian!  
  
Ivy cleared her throat.  
  
'I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry Grace. You're both right. I was wrong to chase you all of these years. And I should just come clean with everything, if I ever want to have a healthy relationship with any man, or my children, ever again.'  
  
From where she was sitting, Eve looked at Julian.  
  
'Do you think she's getting ready to do, what I think she's getting ready to do?' Eve asked softly.  
  
Julian nodded, grabbed her hand, then stood up.  
  
'My ex is getting ready to blow! Let's get out of here!'  
  
'Julian, wait! Maybe it's about time I faced this.'  
  
'Well, yes, Eve, you're going to have to face it, but not in public! Quick, let's get back to the mansion, and wait for Grace and Sam to confront us there!'  
  
Eve said nothing, as Julian grabbed her hand, then hightailed it out of the police station. Lexie noticed their quick exit, then moved closer to Ivy, Sam and Grace. Whatever was going on over here, had something to do with Julian and Eve. And Lexie wanted to know about it!  
  
'Alright, Ivy! We get the hint!' Grace said, rolling her eyes. 'You're apology is accepted.'  
  
Ivy began to grin!  
  
'Oh, good, Grace! Because I wouldn't want you to hate me for hiring David Hastings to pose as your husband! Nor would I want you to hate me for blackmailing Eve into doctoring the DNA results, so that it looked as if poor John was your son! I'm glad you can forgive me for all that. You didn't grow to love John very much, did you?'  
  
Lexie took a step back. Good God! If Ivy was telling the truth, then Simone would never forgive Eve!  
  
Marlena glanced at John. Neither one of them really knew what was going on over there, but it looked like trouble!  
  
Grace not only felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, but she was seeing Ivy in this sort of haze, as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep or something.   
  
'What....what did you say....' Grace began to utter.  
  
Sam put an arm around Grace protectively. He gave Ivy a look filled with pure loathing.  
  
'Get out of here!'  
  
'But Sam...' Ivy tried to protest.  
  
Sam shoved her! Luis, Bo and John stepped in. Marlena hurried over to Grace and tried to support her. The woman looked as if she may faint! Lexie also bent over Grace.  
  
'Get out of here! Get out of here before I kill you!' Sam yelled, shaking his head at Ivy. Ivy just continued to smile. Luis made sure that Bo and John had Sam, before walking up to Ivy.  
  
'Get out of here, before we let him go anyway!'  
  
Ivy kept smiling, until she turned away from them all. She closed her eyes briefly, before gathering her bearings, and walking out of the village hall.  
  
Sam meanwhile, told John and Bo he was alright, before they let him go. He then turned and went to Grace. She was now sobbing.  
  
'How could Eve do this to me?! How?! John...my boy...'  
  
Marlena looked at Sam.  
  
'I have my bag here. I could give her a sedative.'  
  
'Could you? I mean, with all that we've got going on here...'  
  
Marlena put a hand on his arm. She then glanced at John, before walking back to where her bag was. Sam's eyes met Lexie's. She gave him a sympathetic look, before looking away. Eve had really done it now!  
  
Lexie looked over at her mother, who had seemingly vanished. Great! Lexie thought. She had no doubt, that Celeste had probably followed after Julian and Eve, so that she could tell Eve how 'sorry' she was!  
  
The door to the interrogation room then opened, and Tony DiMera stepped out, surrounded by two FBI agents. Sam, Luis, Bo and John hurried over to him.  
  
'Where is it?' John demanded.  
  
'Well hello to you too, John. It's always nice to see family.' Tony said slyly.  
  
'Cut the crap, DiMera!' Bo snapped. 'Do you, or don't you, have a cure for Abe?'  
  
Tony smiled.  
  
'I don't know. Maybe you should ask our friends at the FBI. Because without some sort of deal, Abe may have to stay the way he is, for quite a long time.' Tony answered, smiling.  
  
****  
  
All hell broke loose days after. Tony was given a deal from the FBI. He was given total immunity, if he gave them the compound's exact location, Abe's cure and Stefano's whereabouts, in that order. Of course, Tony claimed he did not know his father's whereabouts, but countered that the authorities would find plenty of files, among many other things, that they would find useful.  
  
Grace, John, Simone and T.C., came storming by the Crane mansion, demanding to see Eve. Eve, who had wanted to stay and apologize to everyone, was whisked away, along with the twins, by a very forceful Julian, off to an undisclosed location. Julian didn't feel that Eve needed the stress of dealing with the David Hastings blow out, at this time. He planned to keep his family away from Harmony until the controversy died down.  
  
David left town, having been told by Grace that she hated him, told by Sam that he was going to kill him, then told by his own son, John, that he hated him.   
  
John, broke up with Simone, angry, hurt and bitter, that this fraud had been perpetrated on him by loved ones. He also found that he blamed Simone for her mother's betrayal. John then began drinking heavily, and had a one night stand with Kay Bennett, since she was not his sister anymore.  
  
Abe was never found, though witnesses thought they saw a man, fitting his description, hitchhiking out of town. Lexie and Celeste moved back to Salem with Theo.  
  
Rebecca did finally tell John the truth, and as she predicted, he took it quite badly. John then went to Marlena, begging her for forgiveness. She gave it to him, and they seemed on the road to happily everafter. But Rebecca, always the schemer, came up with another plan, one that she had hoped would not only keep her in John's life, but, make him realize that he did indeed care for her, despite her treachery. Rebecca made plans to pursue Tony DiMera, and become his Countess only...  
  
Only, Rebecca was beaten to the title. In the oddest event ever to take place in those ensuing days, a heartbroken Simone Russell, and the ever devious Tony DiMera, became husband and wife in Las Vegas! That event not only sobered John up, and made him realize his love for Simone, but, it brought Julian and Eve out of hiding, as Eve and T.C. were determined to extricate their youngest daughter out of a marriage that could only end up with her as dead as Liz!  
  
Finally, after Ivy unleashed hell at the Village Hall that evening, she went back to the hotel she had been staying in, before she moved in with Whitney and Fox, and swallowed a bottle of pills. She was saved, but as of this writing, is still in critical condition.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was going to end it with this fourth saga, but if the idea of Simone being married to Tony DiMera, makes you scrunch up your face, like it does mine, then you know that I can't just end it here. So, PART 5 of The Tragic Accident: The Trials of Life, will be posted soon. In it, Alistair and Stefano face trial, as both the residents of Salem and Harmony, are not only forced to testify, but air their dirty secrets in public as well. Plus, Alistair will reveal Julian and Eve's lost son's whereabouts. 


End file.
